


Created A Group Chat

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Disaster Friends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Be sure to read some of the Warnings in the chapter summaries btw, Drama, Group chat, Multi, Tags will update as each chapter is posted, always expect the unexpected, and there's actual images!, got a couple breakdowns going on, i'm a sucker for that, or if i feel is necessary, unless it's drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Seven friends. One group chat. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Let's Get This Chat Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro

**> >** **_Serena_ ** **created a group chat <<**

**> >** **_Serena_ ** **added:** **_Leaf_ ** **,** **_Hilda_ ** **,** **_Calem_ ** **,** **_Lyra_ ** **,** **_Gold_ ** **,** **_May_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_Serena_ ** **changed her nickname to** **_yaass queen_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_Leaf_ ** **changed her nickname to** **_behind the mask_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_yaass queen changed Hilda’s_ ** **nickname to** **_Mom_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **changed** **_Calem’s_ ** **nickname to** **_disappearing act_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **changed** **_Lyra’s_ ** **nickname to** **_cinnamon roll_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_Gold_ ** **changed his nickname to** **_9001caratau_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_May_ ** **changed her nickname to** **_mayple_ ** **< <**

 

**[4:11 PM] yaass queen:** yes! Finally got this dumb thing to work!

 

**[4:12 PM] behind the mask:** are we missing anyone?

 

**[4:15 PM] disappearing act:** I’m surprised it took you this long to create a group chat, Serena

 

**[4:15 PM] yaass queen:** Shut the up fuck Calem

 

**[4:15 PM] disappearing act:** try me, couz’

 

**[4:16 PM] behind the mask:** hey hey hey

 

**[4:16 PM] behind the mask:** no fightin in the newly created chat

 

**[4:16 PM] Mom:** i was just about to tell them off for fighting, thank you for stepping in Leaf

 

**[4:16 PM] behind the mask:** wait 30 mins before y’all start fighting in the chat kay

 

**[4:17 PM] Mom:** nevermind

 

**[4:17 PM] behind the mask:** :)))))

 

**[4:18 PM] Mom:** don’t you “:)))))” me

 

**[4:20 PM] 9001caratau:** 420!!!!!

 

**[4:20 PM] 9001caratau:** okay, now that that’s outta the way

 

**[4:21 PM] mayple:** did u actually had to wait until 4:20 to shout 420???

 

**[4:21 PM] 9001caratau:** ofc May, why else would i have waited?

 

**[4:22 PM] mayple:** siggghhh

 

**[8:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** OH MY ARCEUS YOU GUYS

 

**[8:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** FUCKERS PAY ATTENTION I HAVE SOME NEWS

 

**[8:16 PM] mayple:** whoever says you’re a cinnamon roll is a big fat Ly-ar

 

**[8:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** lmao shut up May

 

**[8:17 PM] Mom:** what’s the big news Ly?

 

**[8:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** thank you hilda for paying attention to me you’re the best

 

**[8:18 PM] Mom:** I try

 

**[8:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok ok ok so remember how i teased about how i was gonna ask this guy i have a huge crush on out on a date?

 

**[8:19 PM] behind the mask:** vaguely

 

**[8:20 PM] yaass queen:** I remember!!

 

**[8:20 PM] 9001caratau:** :O

 

**[8:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** HE SAID YES

 

**[8:20 PM] mayple:** :O congrats!!

 

**[8:21 PM] behind the mask:** ayy!!! Our bby girl is growing up!!

 

**[8:21 PM] disappearing act:** are you going to tell us who this mystery guy is!?

 

**[8:22 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah! You kept dropping down broad hints about this dude but you’ve never actually given us a name or anything besides “he’s pretty quiet”

 

**[8:22 PM] yaass queen:** who’s the lucky boy that’s gonna be dating our sweet cinnamon roll child??????????

 

**[8:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** are ya ready to know who he is??? bc i am dyING to tell you all!!!!!

 

**[8:23 PM] mayple:** YES

 

**[8:23 PM] Mom:** yes!!

 

**[8:23 PM] disappearing act:** TELL US

 

**[8:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** It’s Silver!!!

 

**[8:24 PM] disappearing act:** oh my arceus

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[8:24 PM] my dude:** Gold…

 

**[8:25 PM] my dude:** Gold, don’t fucking put me on read

 

**[8:26 PM] my dude:** GOLD ARE YOU OK?

 

**[8:30 PM] my dude:** ok look, you’re probably upset right now, I get it. I’ll leave you alone so you can get some space from this newfound information. I’m surprised just as much as you are that Lyra actually had a crush on Silver and, well, asked him out. If you need anyone to talk to, you know where I am. You’ll forever be my bro, my bro.


	2. Disgusting Amount of Love Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love triangles, ex girlfriends, and hardcore pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / lesbehonest / coolest cousin / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / help i'm bi / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / gaylem/ cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**_> >disappearing act _ ** **changed the group name to** **_~~UWU boi~~ <3_ ** **< <**

 

 **[12:01 PM] yaass queen:** no

 

 **[12:02 PM] yaass queen:** change it

 

 **[12:02 PM] disappearing act:** make me

 

 **[12:03 PM] yaass queen:** I will climb into your room and whoop your ass if you don't change it

 

 **_> >disappearing act _ ** **changed the group name to** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[12:04 PM] yaass queen:** good.

 

 **[12:05 PM] mayple:** you two are hilarious sometimes lol

 

 **[12:05 PM] behind the mask:** hey has anyone seen Gold? He isn’t answering his phone

 

 **[12:06 PM] mayple:** why are you looking for him?

 

 **[12:06 PM] behind the mask:** i need to borrow his notes for physics

 

 **[12:06 PM] disappearing act:** uhhh

 

 **[12:06 PM] disappearing act:** he’s with me

 

 **[12:07 PM] behind the mask:** are you two having a boys time lol

 

 **[12:12 PM] behind the mask:** wow ok so you two really are having a boys time

 

 **[12:12 PM] behind the mask:** REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION

 

 **[12:12 PM] yaass queen:** gross

 

 **[12:13 PM] yaass queen:** that’s my cousin, Lefa

 

 **[12:13 PM] yaass queen:** Leaf*

 

 **[12:13 PM] behind the mask:** pssshhh w/e

 

 **[12:15 PM] disappearing act:** uh gross, and also sure? It’s a bit hard to explain

 

 **[12:15 PM] behind the mask:** what do you mean it’s hard to explain?

 

 **[12:15 PM] yaass queen:** calem are you and gold in trouble

 

 **[12:16 PM] yaass queen:** did you two break the law

 

 **[12:17 PM] disappearing act:** uhhhhmmmm

  
  


**_> >gaylem added: help i’m bi, and lesbehonest<<_ **

**PM**

 

 **[12:18 PM] gaylem:** ok so gold gave me permission to uh, tell you two about uh, what’s been happening

 

 **[12:18 PM] lesbehonest:** calem

 

 **[12:18 PM] help i’m bi:** is Gold alright?

 

 **[12:20 PM] gaylem:** okay so remember two nights ago when Lyra told us the guy she was crushing on and asked out?

 

 **[12:20 PM] lesbehonest:** ye

 

 **[12:20 PM] help i’m bi:** yes?

 

 **[12:21 PM] help i’m bi:** wait

 

 **[12:21 PM] help i’m bi:** does Gold have a crush on Lyra????????

 

 **[12:21 PM] lesbehonest:** oh my arceus

 

 **[12:22 PM] gaylem:** what?

 

 **[12:22 PM] gaylem:** no no no no no

 

 **[12:23 PM] gaylem:** he likes Silver

 

 **[12:23 PM] lesbehonest:** WHAT

 

 **[12:23 PM] help i’m bi:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **[12:23 PM] gaylem:** yuuuuppp :/

 

 **[12:25 PM] gaylem:** when lyra told us she asked silver out, i immediately went to check up on gold but he didn’t reply to any of my messages. so like he’s here with me right now moping and trying to figure out what to do. It’s pretty heartbreaking actually.

 

 **[12:25 PM] help i’m bi:** oh my arceus that’s so upsetting

 

 **[12:25 PM] lesbehonest:** and lyra doesn’t even know gold has at hing for Silver?

 

 **[12:25 PM] lesbehonest:** a thing*

 

 **[12:26 PM] gaylem:** nope

 

 **> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[12:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh my gosh you guys

 

 **[12:30 PM] Mom:** what’s up?

 

 **[12:30 PM] mayple:** the sky

 

 **[12:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** may i swear to arceus

 

 **[12:31 PM] mayple:** :P

 

 **[12:31 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok no but like we just set up when we’re having our first date!

 

 **[12:31 PM] mayple:** oh, you mean with Silver?

 

 **[12:32 PM] cinnamon roll:** yeee

 

 **[12:33 PM] behind the mask:** that’s cool

 

 **[12:33 PM] yaass queen:** when’s your first date?

 

 **[12:34 PM] cinnamon roll:** toMORROW :DDDDD

 

 **[12:35 PM] 9001caratau:** congrats

 

 **[12:35 PM] 9001caratau:** i fully support this new relationship

 

 **[12:35 PM] cinnamon roll:** lmao thanks Gold i know i can always count on you to be the supportive friend

 

 **[12:36 PM] Mom:** excuse me??? What about me??????

 

 **[12:36 PM] cinnamon roll:** Hilda, you’re the supportive Mom in this

 

 **[12:37 PM] Mom:** okay

 

 **[2:30 PM] behind the mask:** oh my god i just saw my ex girlfriend h e L P

 

 **[2:32 PM] behind the mask:** she’s wiTH MY STEP BROTHER

 

 **[2:35 PM] behind the mask:** THEY SAW ME AND ARE COMING OVER

 

 **[2:35 PM] behind the mask:** HELP ME YOU HEATHENS

 

 **[2:37 PM] yaass queen:** what do you need boo

 

 **[2:37 PM] behind the mask:** please come get me

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

 **[2:38 PM] yaass queen:** where you at

 

 **[2:39 PM] yaass queen:** also, yikes

 

 **[2:39 PM] behind the mask:** i’m at the cafe on campus pls come help serena ;;;;;;

 

 **[3:00 PM] Mom:** it’s been more than 30 mins

 

 **[3:00 PM] Mom:** what has happened

 

 **[3:10 PM] Mom:** leaf? serena?

 

 **[3:17 PM] behind the mask:** ugh oh my gosh sorry

 

 **[3:17 PM] behind the mask:** i’m here with serena rn

 

 **[3:18 PM] yaass queen:** oh my gosh you guys you could NOT believe what just happened

 

 **[3:18 PM] disappearing act:** what?

 

 **[3:18 PM] 9001caratau:** wait this is the ex gf that paid more attention to her swimming career than her relationship?

 

 **[3:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh my arceus i remember her

 

 **[3:19 PM] behind the mask:** ye, misty flowers.

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

 **[3:20 PM] disappearing act:** what a good selfie angle

 

 **[3:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok but what did she want???

 

 **[3:22 PM] 9001caratau:** you said she was with your step bro? Gary right?

 

 **[3:25 PM] behind the mask:** ok so i was minding my own business at the cafe drinking some bitter ass coffee to soothe my bitter ass soul when from the corner of my eye, i saw misty in line. I was fucking freaking because fuuuuccckkkk i didn’t want to deal with her right now! But fucking guess what? I saw her fuCKING HOLDING HANDS AND KISSING MY STEP BROTHER. Gross.

 

 **[3:28 PM] behind the mask:** so THAT was when i texted y’all b/c fuck this shit i don’t have time to deal with my ex girlfriend and my step brother. But they fucking SAW me and i literally wanted to d i e.

 

 **[3:30 PM] behind the mask:** then they fucking start chatting me up, as if everything that’s happened in the past hasn’t fucked me up right? Gary looked uncomfortable af, which, i don’t blame him. I mean i guess it’s not HIS fault that my ex picked him over ME. like whatever, who cares. But like anyways, so Misty’s just talking about the small stuff with me and that’s when serena pops up to save my ass--thank you btw.

 

 **[3:33 PM] behind the mask:** and Misty and Gary were just GAWKING at Serena who pretended to be my girlfriend!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Like girl, i love you so much for that you should have seen their faces it was golden

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

 

 **[3:33 PM] cooler cousin:** YOU PRETENDED TO BE LEAF’S GIRLFRIEND!?

 

 **[3:33 PM] coolest cousin:** SHUT UP

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[3:33 PM] yaass queen:** np, anything for my fave friend

 

 **[3:33 PM] behind the mask:** <3 <3 <3 ily

 

 **[3:34 PM] disappearing act:** GET A ROOM

 

 **[3:34 PM] yaass queen:** shut the UP fuck calem

 

 **[3:35 PM] Mom:** wait your ex left you for Gary???

 

 **[3:35 PM] behind the mask:** what?

 

 **[3:35 PM] behind the mask:** oh yeah, ha ha, she did.

 

 **[3:37 PM] mayple:** I thought you two broke up because she wanted to focus on her career!?

 

 **[3:37 PM] cinnamon roll:** wtf!?

 

 **[3:37 PM] behind the mask:** lmao yeah well, that was SORT of the reason, but it wasn’t 100% true

 

 **[3:38 PM] yaass queen:** yeah, Misty left Leaf for Gary. it was fucked up.

 

 **[3:38 PM] 9001caratau:** that’s really fucked up geez

 

 **[3:38 PM] behind the mask:** lmao yeah i guess so ha ha

 

 **[3:38 PM] Mom:** why didn’t you tell us the truth??

 

 **[3:39 PM] behind the mask:** didn’t think it was that important lmao

 

 **[3:40 PM] behind the mask:** srry mom

 

 **[3:40 PM] Mom:** :(((

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[3:41 PM] Serene:** hey, Leaf, are you alright?

 

 **[3:41 PM] BeLeaf:** why wouldn’t i be?

 

 **[3:41 PM] Serene:** i mean, you ended up seeing your ex who’s with your step bro

 

 **[3:42 PM] Serene:** are you ok? For real?

 

 **[3:42 PM] BeLeaf:** yeah i’m okay dw

 

 **[3:42 PM] Serene:** ://///

 

 **[3:43 PM] Serene:** okay… lemme know if there’s anything else bothering you ok? I’m willing to listen.

 

 **[3:44 PM] BeLeaf:** thnx


	3. The Thirst is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone get Gold a glass of water because he is a T H I R S T Y B O I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / lesbehonest  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / help i'm bi  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / gaylem  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

 

**[10:01 AM] cinnamon roll:** i’m so bored help

 

**[10:01 AM] mayple:** i’m in class rn so I can’t help you sorry

 

**[10:01 AM] cinnamon roll:** betrayed by my own blood

 

**[10:03 AM] mayple:** we’re not related by blood tho

 

**[10:03 AM] cinnamon roll:** betrayed.

 

**[10:15 AM] 9001caratau:** help i’m pan and my English TA is hot

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

**[10:15 AM] 9001caratau:** look at himmmmm

 

**[10:15 AM] disappearing act:** isn’t that Lance?

 

**[10:16 AM] 9001caratau:** yeah what of it

 

**[10:16 AM] behind the mask:** didn’t you have a thing for his sister, Prof Lorelei, in our first year?

 

**[10:17 AM] 9001caratau:** again, what of it

 

**[10:17 AM] behind the mask:** nothin, just that you seem to /really/ have a thing for red heads lmao

 

**[10:17 AM] 9001caratau:** psh, i don’t know what you’re talking about

 

**[10:17 AM] disappearing act:** …..

 

**[10:18 AM] 9001caratau:** don’t you fuckin’ say anything calem

 

**[10:18 AM] 9001caratau:** anywho, i’m going to try and see if i can get some

 

**[10:19 AM] mayple:** gross

 

**[10:19 AM] Mom:** Gold don’t be crass

 

**[10:19 AM] mayple:** I’ve never really liked Lance.

 

**[10:20 AM] mayple:** he always graded my English paper so harshly

 

**[10:20 AM] cinnamon roll:** Oh i know what oyu mean girl

 

**[10:20 AM] cinnamon roll:** you*

 

**[10:20 AM] cinnamon roll:** it always seemed like he was judging me and my writing whenever I handed things in

 

**[10:22 AM] 9001caratau:** really?

 

**[10:22 AM] 9001caratau:** he always seemed pretty chill

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

 

**[10:24 AM] 9001caratau:** he wrote like, small friendly comments on some of my assignments

 

**[10:24 AM] disappearing act:** maybe he wants to bang lmao

 

**[10:24 AM] Mom:** Calem don’t be crass

 

**[10:24 AM] Mom:** also Gold please don’t actually fuck the TA

 

**[10:25 AM] Mom:** that is illegal

 

**[10:26 AM] 9001caratau:** you’re not the boss of me, you’re not my mom

 

**[10:26 AM] Mom:** I will march into your classroom, drag you by the ear, and take your phone and computer away.

 

**[10:26 AM] cinnamon roll:** oooo, you’re in troublleeee

 

**[10:27 AM] 9001caratau:** shit fuck i’m sorry Mom it won’t happen again </3

 

**[10:27 AM] Mom:** Good.

 

**[10:29 AM] yaass queen:** ok but are we just going to ignore the fact that Lance was actually writing some nice and, dare I say, flirty things on Gold’s assignments???

 

**yaass queen attached an image**

****

 

**[10:29 AM] yaass queen:** I mean, LOOK at one of the pics I edited

 

**[10:29 AM] yaass queen:** tell me i’m not imagining things

 

**[10:30 AM] behind the mask:** ok yeah Serena’s right

 

**[10:30 AM] disappearing act:** it really does seem like Lance is flirting

 

**[10:32 AM] 9001caratau:** y’all are trippin’

 

**[10:32 AM] 9001caratau:** anyways, I really have to pay attention to class, later

 

**[10:35 AM] yaass queen:** that’s a bit… Hmmmm…

 

**[10:35 AM] behind the mask:** what if the TA really does wanna get it on with Gold

 

**[10:35 AM] behind the mask:** I mean, Lance is only four years older than us

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:38 AM] gaylem:** I don’t know if Gold is doing this because of the situation with Lyra and Silver

 

**[10:38 AM] gaylem:** i’m concerned…

 

**[10:40 AM] lesbehonest:** has he said anything to you?

 

**[10:40 AM] gaylem:** nope

 

**[10:40 AM] help i’m bi:** ok well wait a minute

 

**[10:40 AM] help i’m bi:** maybe this is a good thing?

 

**[10:41 AM] help i’m bi:** maybe this is his way of getting over Silver? And he’s doing that by trying to get with Lance… His… English TA… 

 

**[10:41 AM] lesbehonest:** ok but like, that’s still really weird?

 

**[10:41 AM] lesbehonest:** at least wait until next semester so Lance isn’t his English TA anymore

 

**[10:41 AM] gaylem:** wait we’re not actually encouraging this are we?

 

**[10:42 AM] lesbehonest:** yes

 

**[10:42 AM] help i’m bi:** yes

 

**[10:43 AM] gaylem:** unbelievable…

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**9001caratau attached a video**

****

 

**[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** GUYS

 

**[12:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** HOLY CRAP

 

**[12:30 PM] mayple:** Lance keeps looking at the camera!

 

**[12:31 PM] 9001caratau:** he was looking in my direction during the second half of the lecture you guys

 

**[12:31 PM] 9001caratau:** I think he’s hinting at something you guys

 

**[12:32 PM] 9001caratau:** should I go for it?

 

**[12:33 PM] yaass queen:** at least wait until the semester is over and you no longer have him as a TA

 

**[12:34 PM] mayple:** omfa

 

**[12:34 PM] Mom:** okay first, no…

 

**[12:35 PM] Mom:** but also, yeah. At least wait until you no longer have Lance as a TA before you start boning

 

**[12:35 PM] 9001caratau:** :O

 

**[12:35 PM] disappearing act:** did…

 

**[12:36 PM] mayple:** she did…

 

**[12:36 PM] Mom:** what?

 

**[12:37 PM] cinnamon roll:** you actually encouraged Gold to fuck his TA

 

**[12:37 PM] Mom:** no I didn’t

 

**[12:37 PM] Mom:** I said he can do that once Gold doesn’t have him as a TA

 

**[12:38 PM] Mom:** because it’s frowned upon and illegal for student-teacher relationships

 

**[12:38 PM] Mom:** and although Lance is a teacher’s assistant, it’s still unwise to bone him now

 

**[12:40 PM] 9001caratau:** too late

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

**[12:42 PM] Mom:** …

 

**[12:42 PM] behind the mask:** what the fuck

 

**[12:43 PM] disappearing act:** Lance fucking gave you his personal number

 

**[12:43 PM] yaass queen:** is that a winky face!?

 

**[12:44 PM] mayple:** maybe if you kept it on the DL and not arouse suspicion

 

**[12:44 PM] Mom:** I’m done. I’m going to study at the library.

 

**[12:44 PM] 9001caratau:** I think I’m going to go for it

 

**[12:44 PM] cinnamon roll:** just don’t get caught

 

**[12:45 PM] 9001caratau:** >:O

 

**[12:45 PM] 9001caratau:** I would /never/!

 

**[12:49 PM] 9001caratau:** I’m going to call him now wiSH ME LUCK BITCHES

  
  



	4. The Text Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not easy having an ex girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / coolest cousin / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf / step sis  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Gary Oak - step bro

**> >** **_Leaf - Misty_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:40 PM] Misty:** How’s you and your girlfriend?

 

**[1:41 PM] Leaf:**??????????

 

**[1:41 PM] Misty:** you know, the one you introduced to us when we were at the cafe on campus

 

**[1:42 PM] Leaf:**!!!

 

**[1:42 PM] Leaf:** UH

 

**[1:43 PM] Leaf:** Yes. Serena. My girlfriend who I love with all my heart and loves me back.

 

**[1:43 PM] Leaf:** She’s doing good. /We’re/ doing good.

 

**[1:44 PM] Misty:** That’s good to hear!

 

**[1:44 PM] Misty:** maybe we can have a double date sometime?

 

**[1:45 PM] Leaf:** UH

 

**[1:45 PM] Leaf:** Lemme ask. I’ll get back to you when I can.

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[1:45 PM] behind the mask:** YES HELLO I’D LIKE SOME HELP PLEASE

 

**[1:46 PM] Mom:** is she for real!?

 

**[1:46 PM] yaass queen:** pfth

 

**[1:46 PM] yaass queen:** as if I’d go on a double date with her and your step bro

 

**[1:47 PM] disappearing act:** you didn’t oppose to the idea of being Leaf’s girlfriend and going on said double date

 

**[1:47 PM] yaass queen:** shut the UP FUCK

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:48 PM] BeLeaf:** you don’t have to agree to this at all, Serena

 

**[1:48 PM] Serene:** nah, I’ll help

 

**[1:48 PM] Serene:** anything to show your ex what she’s missing ;)

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**coolest cousin attached an image**

****

 

**[1:49 PM] coolest cousin:** I JUST WINKY FACED H HELP

 

**[1:49 PM] cooler cousin:** you’re such a useless lesbian

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:50 PM] mayple:** what i’m surprised is that Misty’s contacted you??

 

**[1:50 PM] behind the mask:** lmao ikr?

 

**[1:50 PM] behind the mask:** she hasn’t talked to me a month after we had broken up

 

**[1:51 PM] behind the mask:** when she left me for my step brother***

 

**[1:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** yikes

 

**[1:52 PM] behind the mask:** i can’t believe she has the audacity to come into my DMs, msg me, and act as tho everything that happened between us never actually happened

 

**[1:52 PM] behind the mask:** i’m actually really pissed off

 

**[1:53 PM] yaass queen:** well you should be

 

**[1:53 PM] behind the mask:** hold on

  
  


**> >** **_Leaf - Misty_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:55 PM] Leaf:** no. I'm sorry, but why should I pretend that what went down between us didn't happen. I'm still pissed you left me for my fucking step brother. And if you start spouting shit about how I'm hating on bisexuals: I'm bi for fucks sake. What you did really hurt me. And I will never forgive you for it. Please don't ever contact me again.

 

**_Leaf_ ** **blocked** **_Misty_ **

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[1:57 PM] behind the mask:** I did it

 

**[1:57 PM] mayple:** I'm proud of you!!

 

**[1:58 PM] Mom:** hopefully she leaves you alone this time

 

**[1:58 PM] behind the mask:** truth

 

**[1:59 PM] behind the mask:** uh oh

  
  


**> >** **_step bro - step sis_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**step bro attached an image**

****

 

**[1:59 PM] step bro:** Leaf what the fuck is this

 

**[2:00PM] step bro:** Misty’s trying to make amends and you're shutting her out

 

**[2:00 PM] step sis:** oh I'm /sorry/

 

**[2:01 PM] step sis:** she wants to make amends after she left me for you?

 

**[2:01 PM] step sis:** or did you forget that that happened?

 

**[2:01 PM] step bro:** that wasn't what happened.

 

**[2:02 PM] step sis:** that's Tauros shit and you know it.

 

**[2:03 PM] step sis:** look, i’m really busy with class.

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:05 PM] mayple:** leaf? What happened?

 

**[2:05 PM] Mom:** it hasn’t been that long since she last replied

 

**[2:05 PM] behind the mask:** UGHH sorry guys

 

**[2:05 PM] behind the mask:** my step brother confronted me about the message I sent Misty

 

**[2:06 PM] behind the mask:** she actually showed him the message I sent her through a screenshot

 

**[2:06 PM] behind the mask:** and he dared to actually say that her leaving me for him wasn’t what happened

 

**[2:07 PM] yaass queen:** oh my arceus

 

**[2:07 PM] yaass queen:** that’s such Tauros…

 

**[2:08 PM] disappearing act:** ok, i’d really like to meet this step brother of yours and just

 

**[2:08 PM] disappearing act:** knock him down a peg or two

 

**[2:09 PM] 9001caratau:** ok i just had to scroll all the way up to read the messages and

 

**[2:10 PM] 9001caratau:** I’m not taking anyone’s side, but I think you three should really talk about what had transpired during the whole fiasco

 

**[2:10 PM] 9001caratau:** because you told us that Misty left you for Gary

 

**[2:10 PM] 9001caratau:** but Gary said that it wasn’t

 

**[2:11 PM] 9001caratau:** maybe hearing their stories will help you all get some peace and eventually closure

 

**[2:11 PM] Mom:** I actually agree with Gold on this one

 

**[2:11 PM] Mom:** you’re going nowhere from shutting Misty and Gary out

 

**[2:13 PM] Mom:** I understand that you’re incredibly upset, Leaf. Which you have every right to be. Misty broke your heart. You felt like Gary betrayed your trust. But this is not healthy. You’re going to end up digging yourself a bigger grave if you continue to be so bitter and bothered by it. Getting a chance to talk with the two of them--maybe with an outside party member to help mediate the conversation--will help.

 

**[2:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** I actually disagree??

 

**[2:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** Look, I’m not saying that you should continue shunning them your entire life, but it hurts to have someone you love so much turn around and love someone else.

 

**[2:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** there are some relationships that will still hurt to think about even if it happened long in the past.

 

**[2:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** so do whatever you feel is right, Leaf.

 

**[2:17 PM] disappearing act:** I have to agree with Lyra. It’s clear that you’re still shaken up about what happened between you and Misty. So trying to call her and Gary to talk it out would not be ideal. You’re hurt, Misty’s probably hurt and guilty, and who knows what Gary’s feeling.

 

**[2:18 PM] behind the mask:** thanks for trying to talk reason with me

 

**[2:18 PM] behind the mask:** I’ll think about what you all said and figure out what to do

 

**[2:19 PM] yaass queen:** we just want you to be happy, Leaf <3

 

**[2:20 PM] behind the mask:** thanks

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:22 PM] BeLeaf:** Not saying I will, but if I did try to sit down with Misty and Gary, will you be the outsider to mediate the conversation so it won’t get out of control…?

 

**[2:22 PM] Serene:** oh my gosh of course!

 

**[2:22 PM] BeLeaf:** thanks :’))

 

**[2:23 PM] Serene:** np!! <3


	5. The Thirst is EXTRA Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G O L D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro / Golden Boy
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[3:01 AM] 9001caratau:** ok, don’t freak out

 

**[3:02 AM] 9001caratau:** but uhm

 

**[3:02 AM] 9001caratau:** i may have slept with Lance the English TA

 

**[3:02 AM] 9001caratau:** ok bye

 

**[3:05 AM] Mom:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**[3:05 AM] Mom:** NO

 

**[3:05 AM] Mom:** YOU DO NOT GET TO SAY THAT AND LEAVE

 

**[3:06 AM] Mom:** GOLD

 

**[3:07 AM] Mom:** fine. We’ll talk about this at a reasonable hour.

 

**[8:15 AM] Mom:** OK IT IS A REASONABLE HOUR

 

**[8:15 AM] Mom:** ETHAN GOLD YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW.

 

**[8:36 AM] behind the mask:** oh my ARCEUS

 

**[8:36 AM] behind the mask:** GOLD

 

**[8:37 AM] yaass queen:** WE TOLD YOU TO FUCK HIM AFTER THE SEMESTER ENDS

 

**[8:37 AM] disappearing act:** i fucking cannot believe this is happening right now

 

**[8:38 AM] disappearing act:** why do we always attract weird drama shit

 

**[8:38 AM] behind the mask:** because we’re incapable of being decent human beings who can be drama free

 

**[8:39 AM] yaass queen:** word

 

**[8:39] Mom:** okay but gOLD

 

**[8:39 AM] Mom:** GOLD YOU ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE RIGHT NOW

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[8:40 AM] my dude:** Gold

 

**[8:41 AM] my dude:** if you’re fucking him, or if he’s fucking you…

 

**[8:41 AM] my dude:** IF Y’ALL ARE FUCKING RIGHT NOW

 

**[8:41 AM] my dude:** I WILL BE SO PISSED

 

**[8:42 AM] my dude:** and also really grossed out…

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:20 PM] 9001caratau:** ok yeah we boned

 

**[12:20 PM] 9001caratau:** and i mean, the semester is pretty much almost over

 

**[12:21 PM] behind the mask:** Gold…

 

**[12:21 PM] behind the mask:** the semester literally just started what the fuck

 

**[12:22 PM] 9001caratau:** -shrug-

 

**[12:22 PM] 9001caratau:** eh, semantics

 

**[12:23 PM] Mom:** no, not semantics, logic.

 

**[12:23 PM] 9001caratau:** ehhh

 

**[12:24 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok wow Gold you really went to town with getting dicked down by the TA didn’t you

 

**[12:24 PM] Mom:** Lyra don’t be crass

 

**[12:24 PM] Mom:** but yeah Gold you’re going to get into trouble

 

**[12:24 PM] Mom:** you’re also going to get Lance into big trouble

 

**[12:25 PM] 9001caratau:** it’ll be fine, we agreed that this isn’t going to be a relationship or anything like that

 

**[12:25 PM] 9001caratau:** if either one of us are pent up, we you know

 

**[12:25 PM] 9001caratau:** call each other up

 

**[12:26 PM] Mom:** oh my arceus

 

**[12:26 PM] Mom:** please don’t tell me what I think you’re implying

 

**[12:26 PM] mayple:** booty call

 

**[12:26 PM] Mom:** I am so disappointed in you Gold

 

**[12:27 PM] 9001caratau:** ehhh dw about it

 

**[12:27 PM] disappearing act:** that’s what they /always say/

 

**[12:28 PM] cinnamon roll:** geezus

 

**[12:29 PM] behind the mask:** well, just don’t get caught

 

**[12:29 PM] yaass queen:** i mean

 

**[12:30 PM] yaass queen:** yeah

 

**[12:30 PM] Mom:** you are all terrible

 

**[12:30 PM] Mom:** just so you all know

 

**[12:30 PM] Mom:** i do not condone this behaviour.

 

**[12:31 PM] 9001caratau:** yes yes, Mom :P

 

**[12:31 PM] 9001caratau:** I’ll 100% make sure I don’t get caught getting some by the TA

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:32 PM] my bro:** there’s something you need to know

 

**[12:32 PM] my dude:** ??

 

**[12:33 PM] my bro:** remember how i said that lance and i are going to be fwb in the group chat???????

 

**[12:33 PM] my dude:** no…

 

**[12:33 PM] my dude:** Gold you can’t be serious…..

 

**[12:34 PM] my dude:** tell me this is a lie

 

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

 

**[12:36 PM] my bro:** i kid you not…

 

**[12:39 PM] my dude:** -long painful sigh-

 

**[12:39 PM] my dude:** what are you going to do then?

 

**[12:39 PM] my bro:** I DON’T KNOW

 

**[12:39 PM] my bro:** I thought that all we’d have was that one time!

 

**[12:39 PM] my bro:** but then he pulled that shit out on me and

 

**[12:39 PM] my bro:** help me calem

 

**[12:40 PM] my dude:** okay well, first off

 

**[12:40 PM] my dude:** you delete his phone number and go back to strictly being his student

 

**[12:41 PM] my bro:** but…

 

**[12:41 PM] my dude:** oh my arceus don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to say

 

**[12:41 PM] my bro:** what if this is a chance for me to get over Silver completely?

 

**[12:41 PM] my dude:** NO

 

**[12:42 PM] my dude:** you should not use Lance as your rebound because Lyra and Silver are dating!!!

 

**[12:42 PM] my dude:** don’t you pull that shit!

 

**[12:42 PM] my bro:** I KNOW I KNOW

 

**[12:45 PM] my bro:** I know that this is all a fucked up situation and I feel shitty I’m using Lance as a rebound for my feelings for Silver. But I just want to be happy. I want to have someone love me, kiss me, hold me, fuck me… 

 

**[12:46 PM] my bro:** did you know that when I first saw Silver, it was love at first sight? Like, that’s super cheesy and lame and I know you’re not all about love at first sight deal. But when I saw him I really did fall for him.

 

**[12:47 PM] my bro:** and I can’t confess to him now!

 

**[12:47 PM] my bro:** or tell Lyra about it! She’d be pissed!

 

**[12:47 PM] my bro:** this is my one chance to have a relationship that I’ve dreamed of

 

**[12:48 PM] my bro:** and who knows…

 

**[12:48 PM] my bro:** maybe I’ll fall for Lance the same way I did with Silver…

 

**[12:52 PM] my dude:** okay.

 

**[12:52 PM] my dude:** listen

 

**[12:52 PM] my dude:** I don’t approve of what you’re doing

 

**[12:52 PM] my dude:** but…

 

**[12:53 PM] my dude:** i’ll help you out as much as i can.

 

**[12:53 PM] my dude:** i’m there for you, my bro

 

**[12:54 PM] my bro:** my dude

  
  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:00 PM] Golden Boy:** I’ll take you up on that offer, Lance

 

**[1:02 PM] Dragon:** that makes me very happy to hear, Ethan


	6. Library Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a study date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[6:20 PM] BeLeaf:** oh my gosh Serena do you understand anything what Prof Rowan said???

 

 **[6:20 PM] Serene:** nope

 

 **[6:20 PM] BeLeaf:** fuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkk

 

 **[6:21 PM] Serene:** I’m sure it’ll be fine tho???

 

 **[6:21 PM] BeLeaf:** Arceus I hope so

 

 **[6:22 PM] Serene:** do you wanna study together then?

 

 **[6:22 PM] Serene:** it might help both of us out if we worked together on trying to understand his lectures

 

 **[6:23 PM] BeLeaf:** oh my arceus fuck yes please

 

 **[6:23 PM] Serene:** cool cool cool

 

 **[6:24 PM] Serene:** do you wanna meet up now or tomorrow?

 

 **[6:24 PM] BeLeaf:** mmmm

 

 **[6:24 PM] BeLeaf:** can we do tmr? Since it’s the weekend and all

 

 **[6:25 PM] Serene:** oh yeah totally!

 

 **[6:25 PM] BeLeaf:** the third floor of the library @ 11 am?

 

 **[6:26 PM] Serene:** sounds good :)

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[6:30 PM] coolest cousin:** i have a study date with leaf tmr

 

 **[6:30 PM] coolest cousin:** except it’s not even a date it’s just a study session

 

 **[6:31 PM] cooler cousin:** you useless lesbian

 

 **[6:31 PM] coolest cousin:** i knOW

  
  
  
  
*  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

 **[11:30 AM] behind the mask:** serena and i are on the 3rd floor of the library trying to make sense of prof rowan’s lecture notes but we STill. Don’T. UNDERSTAND.

 

 **[11:30 AM] yaass queen:** my head hurts

 

 **[11:30 AM] Mom:** I would help you guys out but I’m with the fam :(

 

 **[11:31 AM] behind the mask:** that’s ok Hilda

 

 **[11:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** I would help too if I wasn’t an art major :P

 

 **[11:32 AM] yaass queen:** you are no help lyra

 

 **[11:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** :P

 

 **[11:33 AM] behind the mask:** GOLD

 

 **[11:33 AM] behind the mask:** GOLD THE FUCK YOU AT

 

 **[11:33 AM] behind the mask:** GOLD YOu’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS THIS SHIT

 

 **[11:33 AM] behind the mask:** PLEASE

 

 **[11:35 AM] 9001caratau:** sorry my fave bi, but I already have plans

 

 **[11:35 AM] behind the mask:** traitor

 

 **[11:36 AM] yaass queen:** i bet it’s an early morning weekend booty call

 

 **[11:36 AM] mayple:** now that’s a mental image i didn’t need

 

 **[11:37 AM] 9001caratau:** something like that

 

 **[11:37 AM] mayple:** gross.

 

 **[11:37 AM] mayple:** also Leaf, Serena, I can help you guys out if you want. I took his class last semester and I pretty much aced it with flying colours

 

 **[11:38 AM] yaass queen:** oh mY ARCEUS MAY YOU SAVIOUR

 

 **[11:38 AM] behind the mask:** YOU BEAUTIFUL WOMAN

 

 **[11:38 AM] behind the mask:** I’M GOING TO KISS YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE MAY

 

 **[11:39 AM] disappearing act:** giving the gays everything

 

 **[11:39 AM] behind the mask:** pretty much

 

 **[11:40 AM] mayple:** lmao i’ll pass on the kiss

 

 **[11:40 AM] behind the mask:** :(((((((((((

 

 **[11:41 AM] mayple:** idk if Drew would be fine with another girl smoochin’ his gal

 

 **[11:42 AM] behind the mask:** it’s not like i’m going to sweep you off your feet and have you fall for me

 

 **[11:42 AM] behind the mask:** or am i?

 

 **[11:42 AM] mayple:** i literally showed Drew this and he just laughed

 

 **[11:43 AM] mayple:** “Leaf would never be able to steal you away from me babe”

 

 **[11:43 AM] behind the mask:** i mean tru

 

 **[11:44 AM] behind the mask:** but also you two are just too cute and I don’t want to be That Person ya’know?

 

 **[11:45 AM] yaass queen:** truth

 

 **[11:45 AM] yaass queen:** no one likes a homewrecker

 

 **[11:46 AM] behind the mask:** truth

 

 **[12:11 PM] mayple:** ok so i’m on my way to the library with Drew and we just saw two Pachirisu’s going at it

 

 **[12:11 PM] mayple:** i am /SO/ disturbed you guys

 

 **[12:12 PM] cinnamon roll:** RIP

 

 **[12:12 PM] mayple:** ok Drew and I are here

 

 **[12:12 PM] behind the mask:** third floor near the world history section

 

 **[12:13 PM] yaass queen:** is Drew going to help us out too?

 

 **[12:14 PM] mayple:** nah, he doesn’t understand any of the material

 

 **[12:14 PM] mayple:** he’s just gonna watch

 

 **[12:14 PM] mayple:** or sleep

 

 **[12:14 PM] mayple:** either one

 

 **[12:25 PM] behind the mask:** i pray for death

 

 **[12:25 PM] disappearing act:** uh oh

 

**yaass queen attached an image**

****

 

 **[12:25 PM] yaass queen:** Leaf is done with Prof Rowan’s lecture notes

 

 **[12:26 PM] mayple:** she keeps begging for the books in the library to attack her

 

 **[12:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** that’s not weird at all

 

 **[12:30 PM] behind the mask:** BRING! ME! DEATH!

 

 **[12:30 PM] behind the mask:** NO! MERCY!

 

 **[12:30 PM] Mom:** someone take Leaf’s phone away

 

 **[12:31 PM] yaass queen:** on it

 

 **[12:31 PM] mayple:** lmao now Leaf’s just giving Serena the pouty face

 

**mayple attached an image**

****

 

 **[12:32 PM] cinnamon roll:** how cute

 

 **[12:32 PM] disappearing act:** you two should just get together already

 

 **[12:33 PM] 9001caratau:** ^^^^^

 

 **[12:34 PM] yaass queen:** shut the up fuck you fucks

 

 **[12:34 PM] Mom:** I second what Calem said

 

 **[12:35 PM] yaass queen:** traitors

 

**mayple attached a video**

****

 

 **[12:38 PM] Mom:** :O

 

 **[12:38 PM] cinnamon roll:** THAT’S SO CUTE

 

 **[12:39 PM] disappearing act:** LEAF AT IT AGAIN WITH THE BI

 

 **[12:39 PM] 9001caratau:** i knew she was my fave bi for a reason

 

 **[12:39 PM] yaass queen:** :SLKDFJE:LKFSD:

 

 **[12:39 PM] yaass queen:** MAY

 

 **[12:41 PM] mayple:** :)

 

 **[12:41 PM] yaass queen:** y’all suck

 

 **[12:41 PM] cinnamon roll:** I know Gold sucks but I certainly do not

 

 **[12:41 PM] cinnamon roll:** ;)

 

 **[12:42 PM] 9001caratau:** how dare you come at me like that lyra

 

 **[12:42 PM] 9001caratau:** I thought we were friends

 

 **[12:43 PM] cinnamon roll:** that’s percisely why

 

 **[12:43 PM] 9001caratau:** :(((((((((

 

 **[12:43 PM] Mom:** gross.

 

 **[12:43 PM] behind the mask:** i cannot believe our resident cinnamon roll just slayed Gold

 

 **[12:44 PM] disappearing act:** looks like Leaf got her phone back

 

 **[12:44 PM] behind the mask:** -middle finger-

 

 **[12:45 PM] disappearing act:** there’s no point in showing me your finger game

 

 **[12:45 PM] Mom:** CALEM

 

 **[12:45 PM] 9001caratau:** OH MY ARCEUS

 

 **[12:46 PM] behind the mask:** CALEM HOW DARE

 

 **[12:47 PM] yaass queen:** for fucks saKE

 

 **[12:47 PM] mayple:** mental image i did not need

 

 **[12:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** we’re just all savage today, aren’t we?

 

 **[12:48 PM] mayple:** guys, calem literally killed leaf

 

**mayple attached a video**

****

 

 **[12:48 PM] mayple:** now she’s on the floor

 

 **[12:49 PM] yaass queen:** we’re getting strange looks from people in the library you guys

 

 **[12:49 PM] mayple:** Drew’s even confused as to what’s happening

 

 **[12:49 PM] yaass queen:** we are /so/ getting kicked out from the library lmao


	7. Grab a Glass of Drama(TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the drama will never stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro

**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

 

**[1:11 AM] my bro:** hey calem help

 

**[1:15 AM] my dude:** well fuck

 

**[1:15 AM] my bro:** yeah

 

**[1:16 AM] my dude:** so lance really out there serenading you and shit

 

**[1:16 AM] my dude:** not surprised since he’s an English TA

 

**[1:17 AM] my bro:** yeah, and he’s won a couple of writing contests at school

 

**[1:17 AM] my bro:** mostly with poetry tho

 

**[1:18 AM] my dude:** so why do you need my help?

 

**[1:18 AM] my bro:** I don’t even know anymore my dude…

 

**[1:19 AM] my dude:** ok

 

**[1:19 AM] my dude:** listen

 

**[1:19 AM] my dude:** put your phone down and go to sleep

 

**[1:20 AM] my dude:** let your mind clear itself from the onslaught of fluff and cheese that Lance just sent you. We can come back to this issue when it’s not almost 1:30 in the morning

 

**[1:21 AM] my bro:** ok.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:30 AM] disappearing act:** guess who just got a hot date tonight

 

**[10:31 AM] mayple:** is it you

 

**[10:31 AM] disappearing act:** hell yeah

 

**[10:31 AM] mayple:** nice

 

**[10:32 AM] Mom:** who’s the lucky guy?

 

**[10:33 AM] disappearing act:** some dude named Ritchie

 

**[10:33 AM] disappearing act:** met him through Grindr if you can believe it

 

**[10:34 AM] Mom:** oh my arceus

 

**[10:34 AM] Mom:** don’t let your guard down Calem

 

**[10:34 AM] Mom:** online dating can be dangerous

 

**[10:35 AM] disappearing act:** yes yes, I /know Mom/

 

**[10:36 AM] Mom:** I’m just saying

 

**[10:36 AM] Mom:** Don’t want you to end up becoming your namesake

 

**[10:36 AM] disappearing act:** wait what

 

**[10:37 AM] mayple:** she means that she hopes you don’t actually end up becoming a “disappearing act” lmao

 

**[10:38 AM] disappearing act:** Ohhhhhhhhh

 

**[10:38 AM] disappearing act:** never

 

**[10:39 AM] yaass queen:** I’m more surprised that you picked up Grindr again

 

**[10:39 AM] yaass queen:** after what happened last time…

 

**[10:40 AM] Mom:** What.

 

**[10:41 AM] disappearing act:** SERENA

 

**[10:41 AM] disappearing act:** DOn’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

 

**[10:41 AM] Mom:** Calem.

 

**[10:42 AM] Mom:** What happened /last time/???

 

**[10:42 AM] disappearing act:** NOTHING

 

**[10:42 AM] Mom:** Calem Beauchene.

 

**[10:43 AM] disappearing act:** …

 

**[10:44 AM] disappearing act:** ughhh fineeee

 

**[10:44 AM] disappearing act:** it wasn’t even that bad but…

 

**[10:45 AM] disappearing act:** I met up with this dude I chatted to on Grindr and things were supposed to be mellow but it ended up not being mellow at all

 

**[10:47 AM] disappearing act:** turns out he was actually straight and was cheating on his /fiancee/. Except he didn’t even /see/ it as cheating since he said, and I quote, “we’re just two dudes with dicks fucking each other. That’s not sex at all.”

 

**[10:48 AM] disappearing act:** so me being, me, was all

 

**[10:49 AM] disappearing act:** “excuse me? No. That’s still considered cheating. You are actively going behind your partner’s back and sleeping with someone else. Doesn’t matter if that other person also has a dick.”

 

**[10:49 AM] disappearing act:** but this dude just would not get it through his dumb skull and kept arguing with me that it was fine!

 

**[10:50 AM] disappearing act:** so I decked his ass, grabbed my shit, and left.

 

**[10:51 AM] mayple:** ugh, what a shit

 

**[10:51 AM] disappearing act:** ikr?

 

**[10:52 AM] disappearing act:** the worst part about it was that he was actually really hot

 

**[10:52 AM] disappearing act:** here’s hoping Ritchie isn’t a fuckboy

 

**[10:54 AM] yaass queen:** i still cannot believe you’re going through this again…

 

**[10:54 AM] yaass queen:** what if this Ritchie /appears/ to be nice but is actually a serial murder?

 

**[10:55 AM] disappearing act:** if he tries to murder me, I’ll just stab him right back

 

**[10:55 AM] disappearing act:** you forget that I can blend in with the shadows like a ninja

 

**[10:55 AM] disappearing act:** and I have like, 5 knives

 

**[10:56 AM] disappearing act:** he won’t know what hit em’

 

**[10:57 AM] Mom:** uhm

 

**[10:57 AM] yaass queen:** don’t question it Hilda

 

**[10:57 AM] Mom:** ok

 

**[5:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok guys I need help

 

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

 

**[5:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** which outfit

 

**[5:16 PM] yaass queen:** second one, it brings out your complexion a bit more

 

**[5:16 PM] Mom:** I like the third one, it’s so cute!

 

**[5:18 PM] behind the mask:** third one for me as well

 

**[5:19 PM] disappearing act:** what’s this for?

 

**[5:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** I’m trying to pick outfits my mine and Silver’s third date

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** he’s taking me out to this fancy restaurant in dt and said that the dress code there is semi-formal

 

**[5:21 PM] 9001caratau:** how does Silver even have the money to take you to a fancy restaurant?

 

**[5:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** he has a job, Gold

 

**[5:22 PM] 9001caratau:** fine fine. What’s the place called?

 

**[5:24 PM] cinnamon roll:** uhmm, i think he said it was called Neyri

 

**[5:24 PM] 9001caratau:** WTH!?!?!?!?!?

 

**[5:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** ???

 

**[5:25 PM] behind the mask:** neyri is the most expensive place ever oh my arceus

 

**[5:26 PM] yaass queen:** just HOW much exactly does Silver earn at his job to be able to afford to take you there on your third date!?

 

**[5:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** idk???

 

**[5:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** he kind keeps what he does a secret

 

**[5:28 PM] Mom:** …

 

**[5:28 PM] behind the mask:** …

 

**[5:29 PM] 9001caratau:** wth

 

**[5:29 PM] yaass queen:** that’s oddly sus

 

**[5:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** what???

 

**[5:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** you’re trippin’

 

**[5:31 PM] mayple:** i have come out of lurking (and studying) to say that yes, that is very sketch

 

**[5:31 PM] cinnamon roll:** you don’t know him like I do!!!

 

**[5:32 PM] yaass queen:** you’ve been dating for two weeks tho???????

 

**[5:32 PM] cinnamon roll:** ugH!

 

**[5:33 PM] cinnamon roll:** I do not appreciate the slander you guys

 

**[5:33 PM] cinnamon roll:** I just asked you guys for advice on which outfit to wear

 

**[5:33 PM] cinnamon roll:** but instead, you all decide to harp on Silver, my /boyfriend/

 

**[5:34 PM] cinnamon roll:** I don’t need this right now.

 

**[5:35 PM] Mom:** -sigh-

 

**[5:35 PM] yaass queen:** fuck

 

**[5:36 PM] 9001caratau:** that could have gone better

 

**[5:37 PM] behind the mask:** mmmmm

  
  
  


**> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **created a group chat <<**

**> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **added** **_Mom, behind the mask, 9001caratau, mayple, disappearing act_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **changed the group name to** **_What Do We Do With Silver?_ ** **< <**

 

**[6:00 PM] yaass queen:** alright fuckers

 

**[6:00 PM] yaass queen:** what do we do about Silver

 

**[6:00 PM] behind the mask:** i vote we find out what it is he does

 

**[6:01 PM] Mom:** no no no

 

**[6:01 PM] Mom:** we are /not/ going to invade ourselves in someone else's business

 

**[6:01 PM] Mom:** I know we’re all suspicious of Silver and his secret job

 

**[6:02 PM] Mom:** but it’s ultimately Lyra’s decision on what she wants to do with her relationship with him, not us.

 

**[6:03 PM] disappearing act:** but what if Silver’s doing some shady business!?

 

**[6:03 PM] yaass queen:** and what if that shady business affects Lyra and she gets hurt in the process???

 

**[6:04 PM] Mom:** Look. I know we’re all worried. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. Lyra’s never had great track records when it comes to the guys she dates. And I do also have my reservations about Silver.

 

**[6:04 PM] Mom:** But this has to be all on her. We can show concern, yes. But if things get /really/ dire, that’s when we’ll intervene. It’s still too early to tell what Silver is doing.

 

**[6:05 PM] Mom:** They’ve only been dating for two weeks. Not to mention I’m sure Lyra’s aware of the types of guys she’s dated in the past. She knows when to call it quits if the guy is mistreating her. So we have to trust her judgement.

 

**[6:07 PM] behind the mask:** Hilda’s right

 

**[6:07 PM] mayple:** I remember the last boyfriend Lyra dated, she would tell me all the things that didn’t feel right about him.

 

**[6:07 PM] mayple:** you’re right about Lyra being aware of the guys she dates and that she knows when to put a stop to it

 

**[6:08 PM] yaass queen:** we still worry

 

**[6:08 PM] Mom:** I know

 

**[6:08 PM] Mom:** but Lyra’s got to come to us first

 

**[6:08 PM] 9001caratau:** and if she doesn’t?

 

**[6:08 PM] Mom:** /then/ we’ll do something

 

**[6:09 PM] 9001caratau:** I guess…

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:05 AM] my bro:** I’m still unsure of the Silver situation

 

**[2:05 AM] my dude:** same

 

**[2:06 AM] my dude:** and what are your thoughts on Silver?

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** what do you mean.

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** you know /exactly/ what i mean, Gold.

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** i’m with Lance now

 

**[2:08 AM] my dude:** Gold.

 

**[2:08 AM] my dude:** I see the looks you give to Silver when we’re at the campus’ gym

 

**[2:09 AM] my dude:** you’re still not over him.

 

**[2:09 AM] my bro:** why are you roasting me? I thought we’re here to discuss the situation with Lyra and Silver???

 

**[2:09 AM] my dude:** Gold.

 

**[2:11 AM] my bro:** UGH

 

**[2:11 AM] my bro:** I hate it when you’re right.

 

**[2:13 AM] my bro:** Yeah yeah, I’m still not over Silver. Can you blame me though? I’ve had a crush on that guy since our first year in high school. And now we’re in our second year of college. Lame, right?

 

**[2:14 AM] my dude:** it’s not lame. That’s just unfortunately how feelings grow and fester.

 

**[2:14 AM] my bro:** yeah well it sucks.

 

**[2:15 AM] my bro:** but i’m with Lance now

 

**[2:15 AM] my bro:** and he’s actually really good to me.

 

**[2:15 AM] my bro:** here, look at what he sent me last night

 

**my bro attached an image**

****

 

**[2:16 AM] my bro:** he /really/ likes me, Calem…

 

**[2:16 AM] my dude:** yeah, i uh, can tell from that.

 

**[2:16 AM] my dude:** geez

 

**[2:18 AM] my dude:** do you /really/ like him too?

 

**[2:18 AM] my bro:** I think???

 

**[2:18 AM] my bro:** fuck

 

**[2:18 AM] my bro:** i don’t even know anymore :(

 

**[2:19 AM] my dude:** are you going to tell the others in the group chat about this?

 

**[2:22 AM] my bro:** I think I might have to…

 

**[2:22 AM] my bro:** they’re gonna so kill me for lying to them…

 

**[2:23 AM] my dude:** they probably will

 

**[2:23 AM] my bro:** uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** okay please don’t kill me

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** I lied about Lance and I being fuck buddies.

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** we’re actually dating.

 

**[2:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** WHAT THE FUCK


	8. Take a Sip of That Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold angst
> 
>  **warning:** Gold has a bit of a breakdown at the end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Golden Boy / my bro
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** okay please don’t kill me

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** I lied about Lance and I being fuck buddies.

 

**[2:23 AM] 9001caratau:** we’re actually dating.

 

**[2:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**[6:15 AM] yaass queen:** I JUST SAW THIS

 

**[6:15 AM] yaass queen:** GOLD WHAT THE FUCK

 

**[6:17 AM] Mom:** I am so disappointed in you, Gold.

 

**[6:17 AM] 9001caratau:** I know I know

 

**[6:18 AM] 9001caratau:** I was going through some stuff, which honestly started this whole Lance situation. But he’s a really good guy. He’s nice. He treats me like a fucking /prince/. He actually really loves me.

 

**[6:18 AM] yaass queen:** i’m sensing a but here

 

**[6:18 AM] 9001caratau:** but nothing, there are no buts. Just…

 

**[6:19 AM] behind the mask:** ??

 

**[6:19 AM] 9001caratau:** I want to love him… The way he loves me.

 

**[6:19 AM] cinnamon roll:** that is such a cryptid statement Gold

 

**[6:20 AM] 9001caratau:** I’m

 

**[6:20 AM] 9001caratau:** fuck i’ll just come out and say it

 

**[6:20 AM] 9001caratau:** I’m trying to get over my long time crush by being in a relationship with Lance

 

**[6:21 AM] cinnamon roll:** !!

 

**[6:21 AM] cinnamon roll:** you’re using Lance as a rebound!?

 

**[6:21 AM] Mom:** GOLD

 

**[6:22 AM] yaass queen:** Geezus

 

**[6:23 AM] behind the mask:** okay hold up

 

**[6:23 AM] behind the mask:** as someone who /has/ been the rebound, I’d like some clarifications here

 

**[6:23 AM] behind the mask:** because it /sucks/ being used as a rebound.

 

**[6:24 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m getting over my long time crush by being in a relationship with Lance. But I want to make my relationship with him work. He /really/ loves me.

 

**[6:24 AM] 9001caratau:** and i think it’ll work

 

**[6:25 AM] 9001caratau:** you don’t know what it’s like to harbour an unrequited crush on someone only to find out that they’re in a relationship and rendering you heartbroken.

 

**[6:26 AM] yaass queen:** BOY

 

**[6:26 AM] yaass queen:** I know a /lot/ about unrequited crush ok

 

**[6:26 AM] yaass queen:** I am that person with an unrequited crush on someone

 

**[6:26 AM] yaass queen:** I /know/ what that’s like

 

**[6:27 AM] yaass queen:** but it is unfair to Lance for you to be dating him because you want to get over your crush

 

**[6:27 AM] yaass queen:** he has the right to know about this

 

**[6:28 AM] mayple:** nothing sucks more than stringing someone along

 

**[6:28 AM] 9001caratau:** I’m not!!! Stringing him!!!! Along!!!!!!!

 

**[6:29 AM] disappearing act:** Gold…

 

**[6:29 AM] 9001caratau:** Calem don’t

 

**[6:29 AM] 9001caratau:** you’re my dude

 

**[6:29 AM] disappearing act:** and you’re my bro

 

**[6:30 AM] disappearing act:** but you need to tell Lance

 

**[6:30 AM] disappearing act:** he does not deserve this

 

**[6:32 AM] Mom:** and you said he loves you right?

 

**[6:32 AM] 9001caratau:** mm

 

**[6:32 AM] Mom:** he’ll understand if you explain it to him properly.

 

**[6:33 AM] 9001caratau:** yeah…

  
  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[6:45 AM] Golden Boy:** Hey, Lance?

 

**[6:47 AM] Dragon:** Yes?

 

**[6:47 AM] Golden Boy:** I haven’t been honest with you, entirely…

 

**[6:47 AM] Dragon:** ?

 

**[6:48 AM] Dragon:** Are you okay, Ethan?

 

**[6:48 AM] Golden Boy:** Yeah, yeah, I’m fine

 

**[6:48 AM] Golden Boy:** Do you have time to meet me so we can talk?

 

**[6:49 AM] Dragon:** I was going to head over to the gym, but would my office work?

 

**[6:50 AM] Golden Boy:** Yeah, the office would be better.

 

**[6:50 AM] Dragon:** Okay

 

**[6:50 AM] Dragon:** I’ll head over to the office now

 

**[6:51 AM] Golden Boy:** Alright. I’ll be there shortly.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[7:00 AM] 9001caratau:** I’m going to talk to him in like, a couple of min

 

**[7:00 AM] 9001caratau:** if you don’t hear back from me

 

**[7:00 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m probably back at my dorm moping

 

**[7:02 AM] Mom:** good luck, Gold

 

**[7:02 AM] 9001caratau:** thanks.

 

**[9:15 AM] mayple:** I have like no classes b/c they’re all cancelled i am f r e e

 

**[9:16 AM] Mom:** lucky

 

**[9:16 AM] mayple:** so now i’m at home, alone, singing along to Everytime We Touch

 

**[9:17 AM] yaass queen:** OH MY ARCEUS I LOVE THAT SONG

 

**[9:17 AM] mayple:** It’S SUCH A BANGER

 

**[9:18 AM] yaass queen:** WHAT A MOOD

 

**[9:19 AM] behind the mask:** Bad Boy makes me laugh every time and idk why

 

**[9:19 AM] mayple:** is it bc you’re the Bad Boy™ in the relationship? Or bc you end up dating “Bad Boy”-esque dudes

 

**[9:19 AM] behind the mask:** yes

 

**[9:20 AM] mayple:** … =A=

 

**[9:21 AM] yaass queen:** forget bad boys gimme a bad girl

 

**[9:21 AM] behind the mask:** I would technically be considered a Bad Girl ;)

 

**[9:22 AM] yaass queen:** :SLKDJF:IEJLSKSDFJ

 

**[9:22 AM] Mom:** you just broke Serena

 

**[9:23 AM] behind the mask:** lmao

 

**[9:30 AM] disappearing act:** giving the gays everything

 

**[9:32 AM] Mom:** speaking of gays

 

**[9:32 AM] Mom:** how was your night with that Ritchie guy?

 

**[9:34 AM] disappearing act:** oh my ARCEUS DO I HAVE A STORY TO TELL ALL YOU PEOPLE

 

**[9:34 AM] yaass queen:** oh no

 

**[9:35 AM] mayple:** happy story or Drama™ story?

 

**[9:35 AM] disappearing act:** MMMMMMMMMM

 

**[9:35 AM] disappearing act:** a little of both?????

 

**[9:35 AM] yaass queen:** oh my arceus

 

**[9:36 AM] disappearing act:** ok ok ok ok ok ok ok

 

**[9:37 AM] disappearing act:** so I was waiting for Ritchie to come pick me up right? And he pulls up in this fine as hell convertible and for a split second I was swooning. But anyways he was very gentlemanly and opened the car door for me.

 

**[9:37 AM] disappearing act:** so we end up driving downtown bc he booked us a reservation at Magmar’s Kitchen + Bar. We had a couple of beer to get our evening started. He ordered steak, I ordered a burger and we kinda just bonded?

 

**[9:38 AM] disappearing act:** so then we finished our dinner, went to get ice cream by Castform and just talked some more? Like we have quite a lot in common too. Like we’re both into sports, fashion, and outdoorsy stuff.

 

**[9:38 AM] disappearing act:** we were having a fun date until…

 

**[9:39 AM] disappearing act:** HIS FUCKING DAUGHTER RUNS UP TO HIM SCREAMING

 

**[9:40 AM] yaass queen:** WTH

 

**[9:40 AM] behind the mask:** WTF

 

**[9:40 AM] mayple:** HOLY FUCK

 

**[9:40 AM] Mom:** oh my arceus

 

**[9:41 AM] cinnamon roll:** WHAT HAPPENED THEN!?

 

**[9:43 AM] disappearing act:** so then I was like: “UH. WHO IS THIS!?” and then he proceeded to tell me that SHE is hIS DAUGHTER and he iS A SINGLE DAD. SO NOT ONLY IS THIS DUDE MAKING BIG BANK, HE’S A SINGLE FATHER. HE IS A /DADDY/.

 

**[9:43 AM] yaass queen:** please never use that word ever again

 

**[9:43 AM] disappearing act:** he’s Daddy material ;)

 

**[9:43 AM] yaass queen:** get out

 

**[9:43 AM] disappearing act:** make me ;)

 

**_yaass queen_ ** **removed** **_disappearing act_ **

 

**[9:44 AM] yaass queen:** that’ll show him

 

**_Mom_ ** **added** **_disappearing act_ **

 

**[9:44 AM] Mom:** Serena that wasn’t nice

 

**[9:44 AM] disappearing act:** YOU BITCH YOU ACTUALLY KICKED ME OUT OF THE CHAT

 

**[9:44 AM] yaass queen:** >:C

 

**[9:45 AM] disappearing act:** ANYWAYS

 

**[9:46 AM] disappearing act:** so he apologized about his DAUGHTER butting into our evening and I was like “it’s cool”. So we ended up hanging out with his daughter and I actually really like him??? And his kid??? Like, she’s so cute???

 

**[9:46 AM] Mom:** what’s her name??

 

**[9:46 AM] disappearing act:** her name’s Dela

 

**[9:46 AM] behind the mask:** what

 

**[9:46 AM] disappearing act:** well her full name is Adelaide, but she goes by Dela

 

**[9:47 AM] mayple:** cute

 

**[9:47 AM] cinnamon roll:** so is that all? Was that the entire date?

 

**[9:47 AM] disappearing act:** yeah pretty much

 

**[9:48 AM] disappearing act:** we did agree to go out again next week, so there’s that

 

**[9:48 AM] cinnamon roll:** but you didn’t get boned

 

**[9:49 AM] Mom:** L Y R A

 

**[9:49 AM] behind the mask:** incredible

 

**[9:50 AM] disappearing act:** this is far too early for me to answer that question

 

**[9:50 AM] disappearing act:** but no I did not get boned

 

**[9:50 AM] Mom:** this chat is a mess.

 

**[9:51 AM] mayple:** our sweet cinnamon roll thinking the Dirty

 

**[9:51 AM] cinnamon roll:** it’s just sex

 

**[9:52 AM] disappearing act:** an Y WAYS

 

**[9:52 AM] disappearing act:** I hope this one lasts

 

**[9:55 AM] behind the mask:** I’m sure it’ll be fine. But if it doesn’t work out, I know a couple of single guys who are ready to mingle. And a couple of the guys you met actually showed interest in you.

 

**[9:55 AM] disappearing act:** :OOO

 

**[9:55 AM] disappearing act:** who???

 

**[9:55 AM] behind the mask:** Davy, his brother Virgil, Tyson, Chili, and Thorton

 

**[9:56 AM] disappearing act:** Chili I can see, but the REST!?

 

**[9:56 AM] disappearing act:** WHO TF ARE DAVY, VIRGIL, AND TYSON!?

 

**[9:56 AM] disappearing act:** AND /THORTON/!? REALLY!?

 

**[9:57 AM] disappearing act:** THAT FUCKING NERD!?

 

**[9:57 AM] behind the mask:** -shrug-

 

**[9:57 AM] behind the mask:** he told me he thought you were hot

 

**[9:58 AM] disappearing act:** UGGHHHH

 

**[9:59 AM] yaass queen:** there’s a story behind this, isn’t there

 

**[9:59 AM] behind the mask:** yes

 

**[9:59 AM] disappearing act:** we were both in the same psych class and

 

**[10:00 AM] disappearing act:** -long horrified sigh-

 

**[10:00 AM] cinnamon roll:** oh no

 

**[10:00 AM] disappearing act:** hE KEPT BOTHERING ME AFTER CLASS ENDED

 

**[10:01 AM] disappearing act:** like i’m fine with making friends and I know how hard that can be

 

**[10:01 AM] disappearing act:** but the way he was trying to be friends with me came on way too strong and it felt forced, awkward, and /creepy/.

 

**[10:02 AM] disappearing act:** so no thank you Thorton pls gtfo

 

**[10:02 AM] behind the mask:** you probably don’t remember the others since you all only met briefly and were all drunk btw

 

**[10:03 AM] disappearing act:** ahh okay

 

**[10:04 AM] mayple:** fucking incredible

 

**[10:04 AM] cinnamon roll:** i remember my fair share of creeps hitting on me -shudders-

 

**[10:05 AM] Mom:** I /still/ have N on my tail and it’s really awkward

 

**[10:05 AM] Mom:** Hilbert literally had to shield me away from him the other day

 

**[10:06 AM] behind the mask:** oh my Arceus Hilda are you ok??

 

**[10:06 AM] Mom:** yeah, but i also feel bad for N?

 

**[10:07 AM] yaass queen:** why??

 

**[10:07 AM] Mom:** whenever I see him on campus, he is /always/ by himself

 

**[10:07 AM] Mom:** I think he really wants to have friends

 

**[10:08 AM] behind the mask:** but his tactics of trying to make friends is off putting?

 

**[10:09 AM] Mom:** yeah :/

 

**[10:09 AM] Mom:** I think I’ll /try/ to reciprocate and be friends with him

 

**[10:09 AM] Mom:** or at least tell him off about his behaviour and how he’s acting is not going to get him to have many friends

 

**[10:10 AM] cinnamon roll:** that’s the Hilda we know

 

**[10:10 AM] mayple:** I usually see N talking with like, Drew from time to time, but I don’t think they’re really “””friends”””

 

**[10:11 AM] mayple:** but Drew does think that N needs to learn some social etiquette and cues

 

**[10:11 AM] Mom:** yeah

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:00 PM] my bro:** calme hlep

 

**[2:00 PM] my dude:** what??

 

**[2:00 PM] my dude:** Gold are you ok??

 

**[2:00 PM] my bro:** no i;lm ntk dkay

 

**[2:01 PM] my bro:** clme eplh

 

**[2:01 PM] my dude:** ok first off, I need you to put the phone down and take FIVE deep breaths, can you do that for me Gold?

 

**[2:01 PM] my bro:** mmm

 

**[2:08 PM] my bro:** calem please come get me i don’t want to be laone righ now

 

**[2:09 PM] my dude:** where are you?

 

**[2:09 PM] my bro:** cafe a pcampus

 

**[2:10 PM] my dude:** near the fountain?

 

**[2:10 PM] my bro:** yey foundta

 

**[2:10 PM] my bro:** plse hryrd i dnt thdka; i cn bma myslda

 

**[2:11 PM] my dude:** iomw


	9. Drama cubed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ain't to rest for the Drama
> 
>  **warning:** brief mention/wondering of sexual assault in the "Gold's Predicament" chat after the asterisks when Leaf's freaking out about what happened to Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **asterisks symbolizes that it's the next day**
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_disappearing act_ ** **created a group chat <<**

 **> >** **_disappearing act_ ** **added** **_Mom, cinnamon roll, behind the mask, mayple, yaass queen_ ** **< <**

 **> >** **_disappearing act_ ** **changed the group name to** **_Gold’s Predicament_ ** **< <**

 

 **[6:39 PM] disappearing act:** okay so uhm

 

 **[6:39 PM] disappearing act:** Gold messaged me four hours ago in a panic

 

 **[6:40 PM] mayple:**!!

 

 **[6:40 PM] cinnamon roll:** is he ok???

 

 **[6:40 PM] disappearing act:** he’s sleeping rn

 

 **[6:41 PM] disappearing act:** I won’t say exactly what happened since it’s not my place

 

 **[6:41 PM] disappearing act:** but he went to talk to Lance

 

 **[6:42 PM] Mom:** yeah

 

 **[6:42 PM] disappearing act:** and their talk went on much longer than Gold had expected

 

 **[6:42 PM] disappearing act:** and then he messaged me asking me to come get him and how he didn’t want to be alone

 

 **[6:43 PM] yaass queen:** did you think the talk with Lance caused Gold to have a breakdown?

 

 **[6:43 PM] cinnamon roll:** :((((

 

 **[6:43 PM] behind the mask:** we’ll probably get the idea of what happened if Gold decides to tell us himself

 

 **[6:44 PM] Mom:** oh my gosh

 

 **[6:44 PM] Mom:** I feel so bad

 

 **[6:45 PM] Mom:** we /pushed/ him to talk to Lance about it

 

 **[6:45 PM] Mom:** this is /all our/ fault!

 

 **[6:46 PM] behind the mask:** I think it was also his decision to tell Lance the situation

 

 **[6:46 PM] mayple:** but Hilda is right

 

 **[6:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh Arceus…

 

 **[6:47 PM] disappearing act:** so, lay off the “i told you so”’s and other stuff okay?

 

 **[6:47 PM] disappearing act:** he’s in a fragile state right now

 

 **[6:48 PM] behind the mask:** ofc

 

 **[6:48 PM] Mom:** absolutely

 

 **[6:49 PM] mayple:** sure

 

 **[6:49 PM] cinnamon roll:** won’t say a word

 

 **[6:50 PM] yaass queen:** ditto

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[11:20 PM] 9001caratau:** are any of you guys free tomorrow night?

 

 **[11:20 PM] behind the mask:** yeah

 

 **[11:22 PM] Mom:** I should be

 

 **[11:22 PM] mayple:** I can reschedule with Drew

 

 **[11:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** yup

 

 **[11:23 PM] yaass queen:** yeah

 

 **[11:23 PM] disappearing act:** i’m free

 

 **[11:25 PM] 9001caratau:** I want to talk about the chat i had with Lance

 

 **[11:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** is it too much to say on here?

 

 **[11:26 PM] 9001caratau:** sorta?

 

 **[11:26 PM] 9001caratau:** i mostly want to tell you all in person

 

 **[11:27 PM] 9001caratau:** plus

 

 **[11:27 PM] 9001caratau:** if I end up having another mental breakdown, i don’t want to be alone…

 

 **[11:28 PM] Mom:** Oh my Arceus, Gold. Of course. Anything.

  
  


*

  
  


**> >** **_Gold’s Predicament_ ** **< <**

 

 **[3:19 PM] yaass queen:** how’s Gold holding up?

 

 **[3:19 PM] disappearing act:** i’m still with him, and he seems a bit better. A little jittery tho

 

 **[3:19 PM] behind the mask:** I’m so scared

 

 **[3:20 PM] behind the mask:** I just keep thinking really horrible thoughts that might have happened

 

 **[3:20 PM] disappearing act:** don’t worry, it’s not as bad as you think

 

 **[3:20 PM] behind the mask:** DO I KNOW THO? DO I?

 

 **[3:22 PM] disappearing act:** there is absolutely no mention of sexual assault if that’s where your mind is going

 

 **[3:33 PM] behind the mask:** that was /exactly/ where my mind was going and /thank you/ for clearing that up for me i can relax now

 

 **[3:33 PM] disappearing act:** happy to help

 

 **[3:34 PM] cinnamon roll:** what time did Gold want us all over?

 

 **[3:34 PM] disappearing act:** around 5

 

 **[3:34 PM] cinnamon roll:** alright

 

 **[3:34 PM] mayple:** if Lance hurt Gold in any way shape or form

 

 **[3:34 PM] mayple:** I’m going to deck that fucker

 

 **[3:35 PM] Mom:** I too, will give him some Words

 

 **[3:35 PM] disappearing act:** I’m not sure what constitutes as “hurt” in your eyes, but both parties have been hurt

 

 **[3:36 PM] yaass queen:** even though Gold did call up Lance, I think it’s still Lance’s fault for pursuing a relationship with his /student/, even if he /is/ a TA

 

 **[3:37 PM] behind the mask:** that’s true

 

 **[3:37 PM] cinnamon roll:** this is such a disaster

 

 **[3:37 PM] Mom:** okay, i should finish up a few things and then get ready to go to Gold’s. Anyone need a ride?

 

 **[3:38 PM] yaass queen:** could you pick me up?

 

 **[3:38 PM] behind the mask:** me too if possible

 

 **[3:39 PM] Mom:** sure, I can pick you both at your place at 4:30?

 

 **[3:39 PM] yaass queen:** sounds good

 

 **[3:39 PM] behind the mask:** thanks!

 

 **[3:40 PM] mayple:** Calem you’re still with Gold right?

 

 **[3:40 PM] disappearing act:** yup

 

 **[3:40 PM] mayple:** okay, Lyra do you need a ride?

 

 **[3:42 PM] cinnamon roll:** yes pls!

 

 **[3:42 PM] mayple:** ok i can come by at 4

 

 **[3:43 PM] cinnamon roll:** thnx!!

 

 **[10:15 PM] yaass queen:** that went…

 

 **[10:15 PM] behind the mask:** fuucckk

 

 **[10:15 PM] Mom:** arceus, I feel so bad for /both/ of them! Even though Lance is still a /TA/!

 

 **[10:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** i fucking can’t believe Gold has been in LOVE with my boyf since HS what the FUCK

 

 **[10:17 PM] Mom:** Lyra.

 

 **[10:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** no no, I know. It’s not the time. But like I told him, /if he had just said he has a thing for Silver i would have backed off/!

 

 **[10:18 PM] disappearing act:** he didn’t want to jeopardize your friendship

 

 **[10:18 PM] cinnamon roll:** too late

 

 **[10:19 PM] mayple:** hold on Lyra that’s a little unfair don’t you think?

 

 **[10:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** ugh, you’re right. ‘M sorry I’m just

 

 **[10:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** this ENTIRE situation is

 

 **[10:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** a;lkdjafl;dskfjl;dkajfoeiwpfvn;

 

 **[10:21 PM] behind the mask:** Mood.

 

 **[10:22 PM] mayple:** what really shocked me was that they’ve been dating for a little over a month?

 

 **[10:22 PM] mayple:** and we didn’t even know about them dating until just recently?

 

 **[10:22 PM] mayple:** we just assumed he and Lance were fwb

 

 **[10:23 PM] disappearing act:** actually…

 

 **[10:23 PM] yaass queen:** YOU KNEW!?

 

 **[10:23 PM] disappearing act:** he messaged me after telling us in the gc that he slept with Lance and showed me some of the text convos they had

 

 **[10:24 PM] disappearing act:** i told him to not go for it, but he said he wanted to get over Silver and just

 

 **[10:24 PM] behind the mask:** went for it.

 

 **[10:25 PM] disappearing act:** yeah :/

 

 **[10:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** uGH

 

 **[10:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** I asked Silver what he thought of Gold, obv not outing Gold on his crush on MY BOYF

 

 **[10:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** and he was like “kind of obnoxious, why?”

 

 **[10:27 PM] mayple:** what? Why would you ask Silver about that?

 

 **[10:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** I DON’T KNOW I’M TIRED AND STRESSED

 

 **[10:28 PM] Mom:** Lyra, I know that this revelation of Gold being in love with Silver--your boyfriend--is stressing you out. But now is /really/ not the time to start turning this around to you and your relationship with him. Gold seeked us out for comfort and morale support. You need to put your personal feelings about the Gold liking Silver thing aside.

 

 **[10:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** I KNOW i know I’m

 

 **[10:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’m probs gonna head out…

 

 **[10:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** my mind is not in the right state right now and i’ll probs say something fucked up

 

 **[10:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** night

 

 **[10:31 PM] behind the mask:** why can’t we just be drama free?

 

 **[10:31 PM] disappearing act:** drama is attracted to us like metal to magnets

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:35 PM] Serene:** after the incident with Gold, I don’t want to wait any longer

 

 **[10:35 PM] BeLeaf:**??

 

 **[10:35 PM] BeLeaf:** is everything ok Serena?

 

 **[10:37 PM] Serene:** I’ve had a crush on you for a pretty long while, like when we first became friends in our first year of uni. I never said anything because well, i’m a useless lesbian. That and you were dating Misty at the time. But anyways, this is me taking the plunge and asking if you want to go out sometime?

 

 **[10:39 PM] BeLeaf:** I’d be more than happy to go out with you, Serena

 

 **[10:39 PM] BeLeaf:** funny enough, I was also going to ask you out, but I was going to wait a little while longer after the Gold situation blows over

 

 **[10:39 PM] Serene:** cool beans

 

 **[10:40 PM] BeLeaf:** should we keep this from the others?

 

 **[10:41 PM] Serene:** maybe once the Gold situation simmers down. I don’t want it to seem like we’re rubbing it in his face after his nasty break up with Lance

 

 **[10:41 PM] BeLeaf:** tru tru

 

 **[10:42 PM] Serene:** ok, now that that’s done with. I’m gonna head to bed. We… can discuss more about *this* tomorrow?

 

 **[10:42 PM] BeLeaf:** ofc!!

 

 **[10:42 PM] BeLeaf:** night c:

 

 **[10:42 PM] Serene:** gnight :)


	10. When Will The Thirst Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and thirsty uni kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[9:00 AM] mayple:** MIDTERMS

 

 **[9:00 AM] cinnamon roll:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **[9:01 AM] behind the mask:** REST IN FUCKING PIECES AHHHHHHH

 

 **[9:01 AM] yaass queen:** I HAVEN’T EVEN STUDIES YET FUCK MY LIFE

 

 **[9:01 AM] yaass queen:** STUDIED*

 

 **[9:01 AM] Mom:** smfh @ all of you

 

 **[9:02 AM] Mom:** I studied and am very Prepared

 

 **[9:02 AM] mayple:** RIP

 

 **[9:03 AM] 9001caratau:** i can’t believe we’ve reached the half of semester

 

 **[9:03 AM] disappearing act:** my midterms are all going TO KILL. ME.

 

 **[9:03 AM] cinnamon roll:** FUCK I HAVE CONFLICTING EXAM TIMES

 

 **[9:04 AM] behind the mask:** RIFP LYRA

 

 **[9:04 AM] cinnamon roll:** RIFP!?

 

 **[9:05 AM] cinnamon roll:** OH ‘REST IN FUCKING PI EC ES’

 

 **[9:05 AM] behind the mask:** YE

 

 **[9:06 AM] 9001caratau:** on a lighter note, anyone wants to do a group study sess to help diffuse the stress that is Midterms?

 

 **[9:06 AM] mayple:** I’M IN

 

 **[9:07 AM] Mom:** sounds fun, I’m in

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** COUNT SERENA AND I IN

 

 **[9:08 AM] disappearing act:** where even are you two

 

 **[9:08 AM] disappearing act:** and i’m in for a group study

 

 **[9:08 AM] yaass queen:** we’re at the cafe on campus having a mini date :P

 

 **[9:09 AM] disappearing act:** Gross :P

 

 **[9:09 AM] yaass queen:** shut the up fuck calem boochene

 

 **[9:09 AM] 9001caratau:** guys

 

 **[9:10 AM] 9001caratau:** tone it down with the chEESE I’M WHEEZING

 

 **[9:10 AM] behind the mask:** WE WILL CHEESE IF WE WANT

 

 **[9:10 AM] behind the mask:** SERENA YOU CUTE TODAY

 

 **[9:11 AM] yaass queen:** LEAF YOU’RE AMAZING AND THE BEST I LOVE YOU

 

 **[9:11 AM] disappearing act:** AREN’T YOU TWO TOGETHER WHY ARE YOU BOTH TEXTING THE GROUP CHAT

 

 **[9:11 AM] 9001caratau:** disgusting

 

 **[9:12 AM] mayple:** you’ve been together for like, a little over a month. / S P A R E / us from the gross couple shit

 

 **[9:12 AM] behind the mask:** whenever we hang, you and drew are always doing gross couple shit :P

 

 **[9:13 AM] yaass queen:** hypocriiitttteeeee

 

 **[9:13 AM] mayple:** i will smack y’all

 

 **[9:13 AM] yaass queen:** :P

 

 **[9:14 AM] 9001caratau:** why am i even friends with you guys

 

 **[9:14 AM] behind the mask:** because you love us that’s why

 

 **[9:14 AM] 9001caratau:** bleeeeehhhh

 

 **[9:15 AM] behind the mask:** >:O

 

 **[9:15 AM] behind the mask:** rood

 

 **[9:16 AM] Mom:** when should we start the study group?

 

 **[9:16 AM] cinnamon roll:** Hilda back at it again with the organization and planning

 

 **[9:16 AM] mayple:** truly the best Mom

 

 **[9:17 AM] Mom:** I will smack you both with a textbook don’t test me lol

 

 **[9:17 AM] 9001caratau:** I was thinking maybe two weeks before midterms?

 

 **[9:18 AM] yaass queen:** sounds good to me

 

 **[9:18 AM] disappearing act:** same

 

 **[9:18 AM] mayple:** in the library or at someone’s place?

 

 **[9:19 AM] Mom:** we can do the session at my place? Hilbert’s away visiting his boyfriend for a week so we’ll be able to have the place to ourselves--until he comes back lol

 

 **[9:20 AM] 9001caratau:** that works!

 

 **[9:20 AM] behind the mask:** nice

  
  


**> >** **_behind the mask_ ** **created a group chat <<**

 **> >** **_behind the mask_ ** **added** **_disappearing act, yaass queen, Mom, Mayple_ ** **< <**

 **> >** **_behind the mask_ ** **changed the group name to** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

 **[9:22 AM] behind the mask:** is it just me or is there /still/ tension between Gold and Lyra in the main chat?

 

 **[9:23 AM] yaass queen:** nah it’s not just you i can feel the tension

 

 **[9:23 AM] disappearing act:** it’s been over a month

 

 **[9:23 AM] disappearing act:** why is lyra like this

 

 **[9:24 AM] mayple:** when she’s angry, she can hold a grudge

 

 **[9:24 AM] disappearing act:** BUT?????

 

 **[9:24 AM] disappearing act:** GOLD DIDNT WANT TO RUIN THE FRIENDSHIP HE HAD WITH HER??????

 

 **[9:25 AM] disappearing act:** ughhhh

 

 **[9:25 AM] Mom:** I’ll have a word with Lyra about this when I get a chance

 

 **[9:26 AM] mayple:** I remember talking to Lyra about it a few days after Gold talked to us and Lyra was still upset that Gold didn’t tell her anything about his crush. But then it evolved into like, jealous girlfriend mode talk

 

 **[9:27 AM] Mom:** they really need to talk and work things out.

 

 **[9:27 AM] Mom:** Lyra’s behaviour is ridiculous right now.

 

 **[9:27 AM] disappearing act:** yeah, Gold said that he apologized but he can’t just flip the switch off and immediately stop crushing on Silver. It takes time.

 

 **[9:28 AM] disappearing act:** and I don’t think he’s over the break up with Lance

 

 **[9:29 AM] yaass queen:** what a disaster

 

 **[9:29 AM] behind the mask:** lyra /does/ know that Gold isn’t the type to steal other ppls s/o right???????

 

 **[9:30 AM] mayple:** she does, but I think it’s more of jealous gf and betrayed friend happening

 

 **[9:30 AM] behind the mask:** -rolls eyes- incredible

 

 **[9:30 AM] Mom:** I get the insecurity but, it honestly does not seem like Silver is interested in Gold in that way--or even as a friend at all to be frank

 

 **[9:31 AM] behind the mask:** oh no yeah. I’ve known Silver since we were kids and

 

 **[9:32 AM] behind the mask:** he always thought Gold was this obnoxious kid/flirt that just wouldn’t shut the hell up. He even came to me one time in high school asking me how to knock someone out without getting caught. I think he wanted to ask about murder but refrained from arousing suspicion lol

 

 **[9:33 AM] behind the mask:** but yeah, Silver 100% does not see Gold in that way. Not even as a friend, or an acquaintance. Just “that obnoxious kid that won’t shut up”. Lyra has nothing to worry about. And like, Gold would /never/ be a homewrecker. He would never come in between a relationship. He’s had some bad memories from his own parents’ divorce because someone got in between their marriage. Gold isn’t about that life.

 

 **[9:34 AM] yaass queen:** yikes

 

 **[9:34 AM] mayple:** now if only Lyra would get it through her stubborn thick skull

 

 **[9:34 AM] Mom:** don’t worry. I’ll have a talk with her.

  
  


**> >** **_Hilda - Lyra_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[9:37 AM] Hilda:** Lyra? Do you have time to meet me at my place?

 

 **[9:37 AM] Lyra:** uhhh yeah sure? Why?

 

 **[9:37 AM] Hilda:** I need to talk to you about the situation between you and Gold.

 

 **[9:39 AM] Lyra:** Why.

 

 **[9:39 AM] Lyra:** nothing’s wrong.

 

 **[9:40 AM] Hilda:** Lyra.

 

 **[9:41 AM] Lyra:** ugh fine ok

 

 **[9:41 AM] Lyra:** do you want to meet now???

 

 **[9:42 AM] Hilda:** asap please

 

 **[9:42 AM] Lyra:** ok ok, gimme a moment. I should be there in 20

 

 **[9:43 AM] Hilda:** Alright. I’ll be waiting.

  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

 **[9:45 AM] Mom:** the deed has been done. I’m meeting her in a little bit and will tell you all the details later.

 

 **[9:45 AM] behind the mask:** Hilda pulling through for us once again

 

 **[9:45 AM] yaass queen:** i stan a queen

 

 **[9:46 AM] mayple:** Serena I thought /you/ were queen?

 

 **[9:46 AM] yaass queen:** excuse u but i’m /the/ queen

 

 **[9:47 AM] yaass queen:** but in this case, Hilda would be the better queen b/c she gets. shit. done.

 

 **[9:47 AM] mayple:** that’s fair

 

 **[9:48 AM] Mom:** bow down to your queen bitches

 

 **[9:48 AM] behind the mask:** :O

 

 **[9:48 AM] yaass queen:** SLAYYYYYY

 

 **[9:49 AM] disappearing act:** increidble

 

 **[9:49 AM] disappearing act:** incredible*

 

 **[9:49 AM] mayple:** increidble

 

 **[9:50 AM] yaass queen:** increidble

 

 **[9:50 AM] behind the mask:** increidble

 

 **[9:50 AM] Mom:** increidble

 

 **[9:50 AM] disappearing act:** a;sdlkafew;kldsfj

 

 **[9:51 AM] disappearing act:** don’t call me out like that

 

 **[9:51 AM] yaass queen:** too late :P

 

 **[9:51 AM] Mom:** ok Lyra’s here, gotta go

 

 **[9:51 AM] behind the mask:** good luck

 

 **[9:52 AM] mayple:** i’m gonna go over a few notes with Drew, i’ll catch y’all suckers later

 

 **[9:52 AM] disappearing act:** peace

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[12:22 PM] 9001caratau:** I have a crisis

 

 **[12:24 PM] 9001caratau:** oh c’mon don’t tell me y’all are busy rn

 

 **[12:26 PM] 9001caratau:** ok fine i’ll say it anyways

 

 **[12:27 PM] 9001caratau:** so i was making my way to the caf for lunch when suddenly

 

 **[12:27 PM] 9001caratau:** i got bombarded by a group of first years girls and boys

 

 **[12:27 PM] 9001caratau:** and they’re like

 

 **[12:27 PM] 9001caratau:** “you’re really hot!”

 

 **[12:28 PM] 9001caratau:** so i just thanked them but was v confused

 

 **[12:28 PM] 9001caratau:** but they kept going

 

 **[12:28 PM] 9001caratau:** “our friends over there wanted to ask you out individually but found out they both were crushing on you so they sort of wanna know which way you swung?”

 

 **[12:29 PM] 9001caratau:** so i’m standing here, thinking /what the absolute fuck is happening right now/ but i went with it? Like i just said I swung whatever way as long as the person wasn’t a massive shit stain

 

 **[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** so THEN the group paused, looked over to their two friends standing wayyyys off (they were both p cute) with puzzled looks. Told me to wait a moment, RAN to their two friends, then said two ppl came up to me and asked to swap numbers

 

 **[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** so i was like “yeah sure!” so now I have both of their numbers

 

 **[12:31 PM] 9001caratau:** still dunno if they’re even at all gonna ask me out tho

 

 **[1:02 PM] behind the mask:** WOW that sounded wild

 

 **[1:02 PM] 9001caratau:** OH NOW YOU SPEAK

 

 **[1:02 PM] 9001caratau:** kidding :P

 

 **[1:03 PM] yaass queen:** man gold, you’re just out there gettin’ all the peep

 

 **[1:03 PM] 9001caratau:** what can i say

 

 **[1:03 PM] 9001caratau:** i’m /irresistible/

 

 **[1:05 PM] cinnamon roll:** lmao yeah ok buddy w/e u say

 

 **[1:05 PM] 9001caratau:** r00d

  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

 **[1:05 PM] Mom:** I talked to Lyra and she said she was going to stop being insecure and put everything past her. She also called up Gold--before he started spamming the main chat--to apologize so things are a-ok!

 

 **[1:05 PM] disappearing act:** Mom friend to the rescue

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[1:05 PM] 9001caratau:** fuCK one of them texted

 

 **[1:05 PM] 9001caratau:** geeeeeeeezus

 

 **[1:06 PM] mayple:** what does it sayyy

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

 **[1:07 PM] cinnamon roll:** holy fuck

 

 **[1:07 PM] 9001caratau:** mmmmmmmmm :)))))))))))

 

 **[1:07 PM] 9001caratau:** that’s not all

 

 **[1:08 PM] disappearing act:** oh Arceus

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

 **[1:10 PM] Mom:** those first years really…

 

 **[1:10 PM] yaass queen:** ballsy

 

 **[1:10 PM] 9001caratau:** IK

 

 **[1:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** are you interested in them??

 

 **[1:11 PM] 9001caratau:** idk?? I mean i barely know them and would like to at /least/ be their friends first before i decide anything

 

 **[1:12 PM] 9001caratau:** i mean they /both/ know that they /both/ like me so i don’t think they’ll become petty if i picked one over the other?

 

 **[1:12 PM] disappearing act:** there is polyamory

 

 **[1:12 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah I know, but it’s really not for me :/

 

 **[1:13 PM] mayple:** rip

 

 **[1:14 PM] cinnamon roll:** maybe let them know?

 

 **[1:14 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah, i’m defs gonna let them know

 

 **[1:15 PM] Mom:** first years are so wild sometimes

 

 **[1:16 PM] behind the mask:** we were like that in our first year

 

 **[1:16 PM] behind the mask:** and also sort of like that now that we’re in our second

 

 **[1:17 PM] disappearing act:** idk about u but i’ve totally matured from how i was in my 1st yr

 

 **[1:18 PM] yaass queen:** no you didn’t

 

 **[1:18 PM] disappearing act:** >:O

 

 **[1:18 PM] disappearing act:** don’t expose me like that serena

 

 **[1:19 PM] yaass queen:** >:p

 

 **[1:20 PM] 9001caratau:** ok so I told them that I can hang out with them if they’re like, free or w/e and they jumped on that prompt so fast

 

 **[1:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** you should get them a glass of water b/c they are t h i r s t y  f o r y o u r a s s

 

 **[1:20 PM] Mom:** did you have to put it that way lyra

 

 **[1:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** yes :^)

 

 **[1:20 PM] Mom:** -sigh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second time using End Notes, but anyways, I realized the updates are kinda irregular so I'm going to try to keep it, well, regular. So hopefully the updates will be once per week on a Monday!


	11. Love Drama Will Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the love drama
> 
>  **warning:** Gold has a bit of a breakdown early in the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Golden Boy
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:06 AM] Dragon:** Ethan, can you come to my office today, when it’s a reasonable hour? There’s something I need to talk to you about.

 

**[12:06 AM] Golden Boy:** um

 

**[12:06 AM] Golden Boy:** sure. What time.

 

**[12:08 AM] Dragon:** 10 in the morning.

 

**[12:08 AM] Golden Boy:** yeah of course.

 

**[12:08 AM] Dragon:** thanks. I’ll see you in a few hours. Good night.

 

**[12:08 AM] Golden Boy:** night.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:10 AM] 9001caratau:** help ehpep ehlp ehpeljk

 

**[2:12 AM] behind the mask:** ??

 

**[2:12 AM] disappearing act:** Gold it’s 2 in the morning some ppl have morning classes

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

**[2:13 AM] 9001caratau:** hlepl hlde id jlnca’t i dnt hlb kreak dow

 

**[2:13 AM] disappearing act:** oh fuck

 

**[2:14 AM] behind the mask:** shit shit ok Gold, take deep breaths

 

**[2:14 AM] disappearing act:** do you need me to come over??

 

**[2:15 AM] behind the mask:** wait he sent you those at 12--how long have you been having a break down????

 

**[2:15 AM] 9001caratau:** lmadl i dk anymore hahahahahahahhhh

 

**[2:15 AM] 9001caratau:** can omseone come over cb dont dkow fd i ddancn kddp fd godether hahahahah

 

**[2:16 AM] disappearing act:** omw

 

**[2:16 AM] behind the mask:** same

 

**[10:15 AM] Mom:** I JUST SAW THIS

 

**[10:15 AM] Mom:** GOLD HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

 

**[10:17 AM] mayple:** oh my fuck

 

**[10:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** lance really DID THAT

 

**[10:17 AM] yaass queen:** semester is like, halfway over too… Midterms are in two weeks…

 

**[10:18 AM] mayple:** did you think lance planned it?

 

**[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** that manipulative sonnunvabitch

 

**[10:19 AM] Mom:** according to the text, he’s probably talking to Lance right now.

 

**[10:19 AM] mayple:** fuuuckkk

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold’s Predicament_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:20 AM] yaass queen:** figured we spam our concerns here instead of the group chat

 

**[10:20 AM] Mom:** i’m so worried

 

**[10:20 AM] Mom:** and Leaf and Calem haven’t even said a WORD

 

**[10:21 AM] disappearing act:** sorry, leaf and i are both standing outside of Lance’s office where Gold is rn

 

**[10:22 AM] behind the mask:** we told /both/ of them that if anything happens, like shouting or things breaking, we’re busting inside and protecting Gold

 

**[10:22 AM] cinnamon roll:** oh my arceus

 

**[10:22 AM] Mom:** let us know asap when he’s done talking to Lance tho ok?

 

**[10:23 AM] behind the mask:** ofc

 

**[11:56 AM] behind the mask:** ok everything was ok we didn’t need to go help but Gold is for sure missing out on classes for the rest of the day he is not looking too good. Calem and I will be taking him back to his place and will be watching over him for a while. I’ll probably head out to classes but Calem will remain with Gold for the remainder of the day. I think Gold will let the rest of us know what happened in there.

 

**[11:59 AM] Mom:** Oh Arceus, please tell Gold I wish him well.

 

**[12:00 PM] cinnamon roll:** if Lance hurt Gold, I will punt him

 

**[12:00 PM] mayple:** why is your first reaction is to punt someone?

 

**[12:00 PM] cinnamon roll:** bc :P

 

**[12:00 PM] yaass queen:** hopefully nothing bad or malicious transpired, but I’m still worried and suspicious of Lance.

 

**[12:00 PM] cinnamon roll:** that boi better square the fuck up bc i will srsly punt him if he hurt Lance. Idc if he’s a TA

 

**[12:01 PM] Mom:** Lyra. I know you care. But no violence please. Especially one that’ll get you in trouble with the Dean.

 

**[12:01 PM] cinnamon roll:** fiiiiiinnnneeeeeee ://////

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:02 PM] Serene:** I know you’re gonna be with Gold for a while, but I just wanted to know how you were holding up?

 

**[12:06 PM] BeLeaf:** better, I guess?

 

**[12:06 PM] BeLeaf:** idk

 

**[12:06 PM] BeLeaf:** it’s hard to really pin point it b/c Gold was having a breakdown for Arceus knows /how/ long and like. When we were over there, he was just so broken and defeated. He couldn’t stop clinging onto us. He kept looking at his phone, /specifically/ at the text convo with Lance.

 

**[12:08 PM] BeLeaf:** like, remember that time he got us together to tell us what happened b/w him and Lance the first time?

 

**[12:08 PM] Serene:** oh my Arceus yeah I remember

 

**[12:09 PM] BeLeaf:** mmhm, like… He was so torn up about the break up. Like I get that Lance was upset and hurt from /hearing/ that Gold was still in love with Silver. And I get that Lance didn’t like the idea of being used as a rebound no matter how many times Gold explained that that wasn’t the case. So like yeah ofc Lance suggested to break up b/c like, emotions and lies and betrayals were just all over the place.

 

**[12:11 PM] BeLeaf:** and then they got like a month-ish break from each other and we all thought it was gonna be alright but then Lance pulled up that shit and threw Gold into a panic for Arceus knows how long and at such an ungodly hour too. Like Lance sent him the “I have to tell you something” talk at midnight, and Gold msg the group chat in a /panic/ at /2 in the morning/.

 

**[12:13 PM] Serene:** I wish Gold was able to just not have to deal with this Lance drama…

 

**[12:13 PM] Serene:** you don’t think Lance asked Gold to get back together do you??????

 

**[12:13 PM] BeLeaf:** I wouldn’t be surprised if he did tbh :/

 

**[12:14 PM] BeLeaf:** ok, i’m gonna be with Gold for a bit until I have to leave for class, so imma peace until then

 

**[12:14 PM] Serene:** ok!! I love you!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Hilda - Serena_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:15 PM] Serena:** fUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HELP

 

**[12:15 PM] Hilda:** ???

 

**[12:15 PM] Hilda:** isn’t this something you msg your cousin about?

 

**[12:15 PM] Serena:** NO HES WITH LEAF TAKIGN CARE OF GOLD RN

 

**[12:15 PM] Serena:** I JUST TOLD LEAF “I LOVE YOU”;SL KDFJDS:LKFJ

 

**[12:15 PM] Serena:** WEVE BEEN DTING FOR A LITTLE OVER AMONTH IT IS TOO SOON

 

**[12:15 PM] Hilda:** didn’t you say “i love you” before in the main chat?

 

**[12:16 PM] Serena:** THAT WAS OBVS A PLAY JOKE THING TO MESS WITH GOLD BUT I LEGIT SAID “I LOVE YOU” IN A SRS MANNER TO MY GF OF A MONTH

 

**[12:16 PM] Serena:** TOO. SOON.

 

**[12:16 PM] Hilda:** incredible

 

**[12:16 PM] Hilda:** has she replied?

 

**[12:16 PM] Serena:** HAHAHAHA NOPE

 

**[12:16 PM] Serena:** SD:LFKJDSLKFJDSF WHAT DO

 

**[12:17 PM] Hilda:** maybe clear up the, obvious mess that is happening?

 

**[12:17 PM] Serena:** RIGHT

 

**[12:17 PM] Serena:** THANK

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:18 PM] Serene:** omg ok i’m so sorry that slipped out we should probablyt alka bout the “L” bomb soon when you’re not preoccupied i’m so sorry

 

**[12:18 PM] Serene:** like i know i’ve said it before in the mc as a way to like idk;k haha mess with ilke the ohters for calling us out on our cheese but like

 

**[12:18 PM] Serene:** what i said earlier was obvs not a plyaful banter joke and ohhhhkay i’m making this worse hah aha i’ll wait for you to reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I have chapters 12-18 posted in drafts on this fic as well as chapters 19-21 already written out in the docs! And just a tip if you don't see your favourite ships: _always expect the unexpected_! 
> 
> I have like, so many chapters written out so don't give up! I have plans for this story!
> 
> (that is, unless you're certain ppl who has the link to the actual doc folder of these chapters, then you probably already know what's up lmao)


	12. More Love Angst with a Side of Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor precious golden boi
> 
>  **warning:** mentions of dying but not in a serious life-threatening kind of way? idk how to articulate it but just be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[5:00 PM] 9001caratau:** i’m sorry

 

 **[5:01 PM] mayple:** DONT BE SORRY

 

 **[5:01 PM] cinnamon roll:** I WILL FITE LANCE FOR YOU GOLD

 

 **[5:01 PM] Mom:** ok everyone let’s chill out first and let him explain???

 

 **[5:01 PM] mayple:** sorry

 

 **[5:01 PM] cinnamon roll:** srrryy

 

 **[5:02 PM] cinnamon roll:** but i’ll still deck lance for you gold just say the word

 

 **[5:02 PM] 9001caratau:** pfth

 

 **[5:02 PM] 9001caratau:** i’m good, thanks firecracker

 

 **[5:02 PM] cinnamon roll:** :O

 

 **[5:02 PM] cinnamon roll:** i haven’t heard that nickname in ages!!!

 

 **[5:03 PM] 9001caratau:** :’)

 

 **[5:03 PM] cinnamon roll:** fuuuucccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk Gold you can’t just /do/ that to a gal

 

 **[5:03 PM] yaass queen:** ok ok but can we like

 

 **[5:03 PM] behind the mask:** are you sure you wanna tell it here?

 

 **[5:03 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah, i’m just

 

 **[5:03 PM] 9001caratau:** so mentally and emotionally exhausted from today. Like i had 3 breakdowns and i just want to get this over with so i can Sleep.

 

 **[5:03 PM] Mom:** whenever you’re ready

 

 **[5:45 PM] 9001caratau:** So, as the screenshot i sent suggested: Lance wanted to talk to me and I agreed. I thought I was fine but I had a nervous breakdown for /hours/ that i couldn’t even sleep or calm myself down. That was when i msgged the group chat about it in a frenzy, and that was also when Leaf and Calem came. But I mean i also ended up having /my second breakdown/ when they came to take care of me lmao.

 

I was a wreck when Lance called it quits. I didn’t even tell you guys /the other more nastier/ things that were said b/c I was 100% certain I would have another breakdown right then and there (I mean I had a small one when i was retelling the story and then the fight with lyra but :P)

  
  
The entire day I was nervous and anxious about what lance wanted to talk to me about. I was thankful that Calem and Leaf were there with me when i went in to talk bc i don’t think i would have had the energy to do so by myself after crying myself to sleep at like 4 in the morning lmao

  
  
While there, I was trying my very best to collect myself and calm down and i mean the talk was ok for the first couple minutes. But he kinda went off about how, after thinking long and hard about everything that happened a month ago, wanted to clear some things up. He apologized for the nasty things he said to me (i will not repeat them bc i still get upset just /thinking/ about them) and said how he was not in the right headspace. He then kinda went on to saying how even though he was the one that ended things, he still has feelings for me and can’t stop thinking about me.

 

That’s kind of when I had a mini breakdown?? Actually idk if it was anymore lol but like, I was anxious and nervous and sweating really bad and we all know what it’s like when i start getting sweaty but anyWAYS. So he brought up starting things over again, but he wanted to make sure that i was comfortable with the idea and with him bc last time i was a fucking mess when we broke up like i could barely go to his class or even look at him without bursting into tears and wanting to d i e. But like he also wanted to know where i stood on my feelings for him--and for Silver. I mean, i won’t lie. I’m still hopelessly in love with Silver but I know that it will never ever work b/c like he doesn’t even think of me as a friend let alone an acquaintance, and also Lyra called dibs already and i’m not about to be a hoe and ruin that cute relationship even if i do get jelly. So i /told/ that to him and told him that i know that my feelings for him /will/ fade eventually, but like it’s been 7 grueling years of pining after someone who will never look at you kinda makes you a little delirious ya know.

 

Lance got the picture bc he has been on that side of the pining many times in his life and it’s never fun. And then i told him that i still like him and i do want to pursue the relationship again. But maybe once the semester over when he’s no longer my TA bc like, yeah i figured it was a little weird but i was desperate to forget about silver oyu know. Lance also understood and said he was willing to wait until the semester is up and was like “till then i guess i’ll just have to make you fall hopelessly in love with me” and i kind of died.

 

 **[5:46 PM] 9001caratau:** sorry that this was long af

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** GOLD WTF I’M CRYING RN

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** AND NO I AM NO LONGER MAD OR PETTY OR JEALOUS THAT YOU STILL LOVE MY BOYF I MEAN I CANT BLAME YOU HE’S RELALY LOVEABLE ;))))))))

 

 **[5:51 PM] 9001caratau:** i get the joke and appreciate it, but also: too soon

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** right sorry

 

 **[5:52 PM] yaass queen:** oh my arceus gold

 

 **[5:52 PM] yaass queen:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

 **[5:52 PM] Mom:** at least it ended on a better-ish note

 

 **[5:53 PM] mayple:** wait but leaf msg saying you didn’t look good after the talk???? We assumed he hurt you?????

 

 **[5:53 PM] behind the mask:** honestly that’s what i thought too

 

 **[5:53 PM] 9001caratau:** what? Oh nahh

 

 **[5:53 PM] 9001caratau:** i was just sooooo mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything tha thappened that i just ended up loking like shit

 

 **[5:53 PM] 9001caratau:** see, even my typos are looking like shit lmao

 

 **[5:54 PM] 9001caratau:** ok but like for real i think i’m going to nap 5ever i’ll talk to y’all tmr or something

 

 **[5:54 PM] 9001caratau:** peace

 

 **[5:54 PM] mayple:** take care!

 

 **[5:54 PM] cinnamon roll:** SLEEP GOOD

 

 **[5:54 PM] Mom:** i’m proud of you Gold!!

 

 **[5:55 PM] behind the mask:** 100% proud of you today

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[12:14 PM] Serene:** ok!! I love you!

 

 **[12:18 PM] Serene:** omg ok i’m so sorry that slipped out we should probablyt alka bout the “L” bomb soon when you’re not preoccupied i’m so sorry

 

 **[12:18 PM] Serene:** like i know i’ve said it before in the mc as a way to like idk;k haha mess with ilke the ohters for calling us out on our cheese but like

 

 **[12:18 PM] Serene:** what i said earlier was obvs not a plyaful banter joke and ohhhhkay i’m making this worse hah aha i’ll wait for you to reply

 

 **[6:00 PM] BeLeaf:** I’m not mad or weirded out that you said “i love you” first. In fact, i’m surprised. I mean, yeah, I think we really should discuss that since we /have/ been dating for a little over a month now. And it seems a little fast to already be dropping things like that in the relationship.

 

 **[6:00 PM] Serene:** yeah, i’m sorry it just slipped. And i agree, it really is too soon to really do any of that. We can take it slow! There’s literally no rush

 

 **[6:00 PM] BeLeaf:** mm

 

 **[6:00 PM] BeLeaf:** but jsyk, I really /really/ like you :)

 

 **[6:01 PM] BeLeaf:** maybe too soon to confirm that it’s love, but I really like you and I’m happy whenever we hang out

 

 **[6:01 PM] Serene:** me too ;w;

 

 **[6:01 PM] BeLeaf:** <3

 

 **[6:01 PM] Serene:** <3

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[6:15 PM] disappearing act:** ok guys i know this might be a /little/ random but…

 

 **[6:15 PM] disappearing act:** the lgbtqa+ club is hosting a drag show next month. Any veteran and up and coming drag queens are eligible to sign up to perform. I’m thinking of signing myself up???

 

 **[6:15 PM] yaass queen:** you want to be a drag queen? :O

 

 **[6:15 PM] disappearing act:** is that weird??

 

 **[6:16 PM] Mom:** ofc not! I say go for it if you really feel intrigued by it!

 

 **[6:16 PM] disappearing act:** mmmmmmmm yeah i think i’ll sign up tomorrow

 

 **[6:16 PM] disappearing act:** anyone wanna come with me to go shopping and study up on what it means to be a drag queen?

 

 **[6:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** couldn’t you also just go to the club and ask?

 

 **[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** i mean

 

 **[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** yeah

 

 **[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** i /guess/ i could

 

 **[6:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** incredible

 

 **[6:18 PM] disappearing act:** but like i also need to buy a wig and some outfits and other stuff

 

 **[6:18 PM] yaass queen:** i can come shopping with you if you want

 

 **[6:18 PM] disappearing act:** ew and spend time with my cousin???

 

 **[6:18 PM] yaass queen:** >:O

 

 **[6:18 PM] yaass queen:** EXCUSE U

 

 **[6:19 PM] disappearing act:** you’re excused :P

 

 **[6:19 PM] yaass queen:** i cannot believe the slander

 

 **[6:19 PM] yaass queen:** the /audacity/

 

 **[6:19 PM] behind the mask:** it’s ok serena i’ll spend time with you <3 <3 <3

 

 **[6:20 PM] yaass queen:** my girl

 

 **[6:20 PM] yaass queen:** my love

 

 **[6:20 PM] yaass queen:** my knight in badass armour

 

 **[6:20 PM] yaass queen:** -flings myself into your arms-

 

 **[6:21 PM] behind the mask:** -catches you-

 

 **[6:21 PM] disappearing act:** ST O P

 

 **[6:21 PM] yaass queen:** :P

 

 **[6:21 PM] disappearing act:** no but srsly are you for sure willing to go with me to buy stuff?

 

 **[6:21 PM] yaass queen:** hell yeah

 

 **[6:21 PM] yaass queen:** but you may wanna like, consult a veteran to figure out what to do and get. Bc i’m looking at a few things up rn and idk if you’re even aware of most of the things that drag queens do

 

 **[6:22 PM] disappearing act:** i’ve vaguely remember that there’s tucking involved

 

 **[6:22 PM] yaass queen:** oh calem

 

 **[6:22 PM] yaass queen:** there’s a lot more to it

 

 **[6:22 PM] disappearing act:** i could just ask Harley, he’s been doing drag shows and performing at gay clubs for like a long while

 

 **[6:23 PM] disappearing act:** i’m sure he’ll… maybe help out a newbie like me

 

 **[6:23 PM] mayple:** oh my arceus i REMEMBER HARLEY

 

 **[6:23 PM] mayple:** he and Solidad were like, ICONIC back when i was in hs with them. Ppl thought that they were a couple but they really weren’t. They were just the Iconic Duo that everyone wanted to be

 

 **[6:23 PM] mayple:** Solidad /loves/ me and Harley should probably remember me. I can go with you too if you want! He might go easier on you if he knew that you’re friends w/ me

 

 **[6:24 PM] disappearing act:** may you absolute goddess

 

 **[6:24 PM] mayple:** i try :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? A _DOUBLE_ CHAPTER UPDATE!? You better believe it champs b/c it iS A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!
> 
> I was feeling generous and happy today :P


	13. This Little Heart Of Mine Is Going To Make You Fall In Love With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro / Golden Boy
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:11 AM] disappearing act:** oh my arceus harley was a real hoot

 

 **[10:11 AM] mayple:** ikr

 

 **[10:11 AM] Mom:** i take it the research and asking for advice from Harley was successful?

 

 **[10:11 AM] disappearing act:** ohhhhh yeah

 

 **[10:12 AM] disappearing act:** he even gave me some of his old hip and butt pads. Taught me what i need to know about tucking, gave me some prime suggestion on booby stuff, and even bits about makeup/contouring

 

 **[10:12 AM] yaass queen:** i have been the /queen/ of makeup so i can help you out with makeup

 

 **[10:12 AM] disappearing act:** thank

 

 **[10:12 AM] disappearing act:** now we just need to buy a wig and outfits

 

 **[10:12 AM] behind the mask:** oh my gosh good luck calem!

 

 **[10:12 AM] cinnamon roll:** are you going to have a drag name?

 

 **[10:13 AM] disappearing act:** mmm

 

 **[10:13 AM] disappearing act:** maybe?

 

 **[10:13 AM] disappearing act:** i’ll probably come up with it once i gather supplies and put everything on for a test run

 

 **[10:13 AM] disappearing act:** but there have been a few names that popped up in mind that i’m not entirely opposed of

 

 **[10:13 AM] cinnamon roll:** ooo??? tell us tell us!

 

 **[10:14 AM] disappearing act:** Nina Grinja, Mira Ahnira, Ysabel, or Ninnja

 

 **[10:14 AM] mayple:** Ninnja??

 

 **[10:14 AM] disappearing act:** yeah, it’s like “ninja” b/c that’s usually the name most ppl call me whenever i play online pvp games, or laser tag/archery tag or whatever

 

 **[10:15 AM] Mom:** Ninnja does sound pretty nice

 

 **[10:15 AM] behind the mask:** I agree, Ninnja fits perfectly

 

 **[10:16 AM] yaass queen:** it’s ridiculous but yeah, it’s a good name

 

 **[10:16 AM] disappearing act:** we’ll have to wait and see once i get all the things i need and put em’ all on

 

 **[10:16 AM] cinnamon roll:** oh yeah defs ofc

 

 **[10:17 AM] disappearing act:** however, I /do/ know what song i’m going to pick ;)

 

 **[10:17 AM] disappearing act:** gotta go with my girl shakira and ‘hips don’t lie’ ;))

 

 **[10:17 AM] behind the mask:** fucking inCREDIBLE

 

 **[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** that’s quite a ballin’ song choice for your first time lmao

 

 **[10:18 AM] Mom:** I agree, but hey, go big or go home is what i say

 

 **[10:18 AM] disappearing act:** i’ve been listening to this song and lip syncing to it for like, the past hour or so. I’m trying to think up of like, idk, a routine??? choreography for it??? idk.

 

 **[10:18 AM] Mom:** i’m sure you’ll get it!

 

 **[10:22 AM] yaass queen:** oh my fuck you won’t believe

 

 **[10:22 AM] Mom:**???

 

 **[10:23 AM] disappearing act:** WE JUST SAW LANCE

 

 **[10:24 AM] mayple:** AT THE MALL WE’RE AT RN

 

 **[10:24 AM] 9001caratau:** oh my fuck

 

 **[10:25 AM] yaass queen:** shiT sorry Gold

 

 **[10:25 AM] 9001caratau:** nah fam it’s a’ight

 

 **[10:25 AM] 9001caratau:** but uh

 

 **[10:26 AM] 9001caratau:** what’s he doing?

 

 **[10:26 AM] disappearing act:** well, he just went into the book store

 

 **[10:26 AM] 9001caratau:** oh

 

 **[10:26 AM] 9001caratau:** ok

 

 **[10:27 AM] mayple:** this is too wild

 

 **[10:27 AM] behind the mask:** I mean, he’s still a human being

 

 **[10:27 AM] behind the mask:** we’re bound to see our TAs or profs outside of school sooner or later

 

 **[10:28 AM] behind the mask:** like the other day i saw prof rowan around downtown and i almost shat myself

 

 **[10:28 AM] cinnamon roll:** image not really needed but Wild

 

 **[10:28 AM] mayple:** we’re gonna tail him

 

 **[10:28 AM] 9001caratau:** WHAT

 

 **[10:29 AM] 9001caratau:** WHY????????

 

 **[10:29 AM] mayple:** FOR SCIENCe

 

 **[10:29 AM] 9001caratau:** MAY NO

 

 **[10:29 AM] yaass queen:** too late

 

 **[10:29 AM] yaass queen:** may and calem just went in the bookstore

 

 **[10:30 AM] 9001caratau:** motherfuck

 

 **[10:30 AM] 9001caratau:** well, May, Calem, can y’all update me on what’s happening when you’re both in the clear?

 

 **[10:30 AM] yaass queen:** I’ll let them know

 

 **[10:30 AM] 9001caratau:** ;dslkfajd thanks serena

  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:45 AM] my dude:** yoo ok so Lance recognized me from like, you know, when leaf and I took you over to Lance’s office that day

 

 **[10:45 AM] my dude:** and he was asking how you were doing and shit

 

 **[10:45 AM] my dude:** and was holding a book that I /think/ was one of those ‘guitar for dummies’ thing???????

 

 **[10:48 AM] my bro:** oh my arceus

 

 **[10:48 AM] my bro:** fuck ok uhm

 

 **[10:48 AM] my dude:** what the hell is going on gold

 

 **[10:48 AM] my bro:** l E MME ARTICULATE MY THOUGHTS DAMMIT

 

 **[10:49 AM] my bro:** ok so back when we were uhm you know dating and stuff. I kind of said, in passing, that i was a bit of a hopeless romantic and i would fantasize about getting serenaded at by my partner and they would have like a guitar or something and would be singing one of my fave songs ever

 

 **[10:49 AM] my dude:** un-fucking-believable

 

 **[10:49 AM] my dude:** you mean to tell me, that Lance is out there trying to learn how to play guitar to possibly serenade you with whatever the fuck your fave love song is

 

 **[10:49 AM] my bro:** maybe???

 

 **[10:49 AM] my bro:** hey! Don’t judge ok! He and i aren’t together anymore!

 

 **[10:50 AM] my dude:** BUT HE SAID HE’S GONNA DO W/E IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM

 

 **[10:50 AM] my dude:** GOLD

 

 **[10:50 AM] my bro:** I KNOW

 

 **[10:50 AM] my bro:** IT’S REALLY SWEET MY HEART IS ACTUALLY THUMPING RIGHT NOW

 

 **[10:51 AM] my dude:** DISGUSTING

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:52 AM] disappearing act:** LANCE IS GOING TO SERENADE GOLD WITH A FUCKING LOVE SONG IN ORDER TO GET GOLD TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM B/C GOLD TOLD LANCE THAT HE FANTASIZED ABOUT HIS S/O SERENADING HIM WITH HIS FAVE LOVE SONG

 

 **[10:53 AM] disappearing act:** I AM DISGUSTED

 

 **[10:53 AM] 9001caratau:** DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS CALEM

 

 **[10:53 AM] 9001caratau:** A;DLKJAFDS;LJ

 

 **[10:53 AM] disappearing act:** FUCKING TOO LATE YOU HEATHEN

 

 **[10:53 AM] cinnamon roll:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **[10:54 AM] Mom:** incredible

 

 **[10:54 AM] mayple:** i wish Drew would do that

 

 **[10:54 AM] behind the mask:** this is the kind of drama i live for

 

 **[10:54 AM] yaass queen:** do you want me to serenade you Leaf

 

 **[10:54 AM] behind the mask:** no

 

 **[10:55 AM] behind the mask:** do you?

 

 **[10:56 AM] yaass queen:** oh Arceus fuck no. I’m getting second hand embarrassment just from imagining Lance serenading Gold rn

 

 **[10:56 AM] behind the mask:** oh thank Arceus same

 

 **[10:56 AM] 9001caratau:** hey yeah hi i’m /right here/

 

 **[10:56 AM] 9001caratau:** no need to roast me /in front of me/

 

 **[10:57 AM] 9001caratau:** =A=

 

 **[10:57 AM] disappearing act:** no

 

 **[10:57 AM] 9001caratau:** i thought we were friends calem how dare

 

 **[10:57 AM] disappearing act:** it’s /because/ we’re friends

 

 **[10:57 AM] cinnamon roll:** should probably get a Burn Heal for that one, Gold

 

 **[10:57 AM] 9001caratau:** shush u

 

 **[10:57 AM] cinnamon roll:** :P

 

 **[10:58 AM] behind the mask:** what great friends

 

 **[10:58 AM] yaass queen:** friendship goals

 

 **[10:58 AM] 9001caratau:**???

 

 **[10:58 AM] 9001caratau:** you’re both /part/ of this group!

 

 **[10:58 AM] yaass queen:** exactly

 

 **[10:59 AM] behind the mask:** ^^^

 

 **[10:59 AM] 9001caratau:** i will never understand y’all

 

 **[10:59 AM] 9001caratau:** anyways, I gotta bounce

 

 **[10:59 AM] Mom:** studying?

 

 **[10:59 AM] 9001caratau:** I mean i guess? I mean yeah it’s studying

 

 **[11:00 AM] 9001caratau:** remember those 2 first yrs?

 

 **[11:00 AM] Mom:** oh my Arceus yes I remember

 

 **[11:00 AM] behind the mask:** oh shit

 

 **[11:01 AM] yaass queen:** what do they want?

 

 **[11:02 AM] 9001caratau:** they asked me, both of them, to study with them over in the library so that’s kinda what i’m gonna go do now. I’m just hoping nothing weird comes out of this? I still don’t know them both that well and if I do eventually don’t feel the same way they feel towards me, I don’t want to make things even MORE awkward by turning them down ya know?

 

 **[11:03 AM] disappearing act:** that’s oddly mature of you

 

 **[11:03 AM] 9001caratau:** you ass :P

 

 **[11:03 AM] 9001caratau:** but no yeah after the debacle with the Lance drama, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt on my watch

 

 **[11:04 AM] disappearing act:** i just teared up

 

 **[11:04 AM] cinnamon roll:** :(

 

 **[11:04 AM] cinnamon roll:** -hugs-

 

 **[11:05 AM] mayple:** gold wtf it’s too early for me to give you a reassuring hug you big goof

 

 **[11:05 AM] Mom:** it’s the afternoon may

 

 **[11:05 AM] mayple:** STILL

 

 **[11:06 AM] 9001caratau:** lmao thanks you guys

  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[12:03 PM] Golden Boy:** so my friends apparently saw you coming out of a bookstore with a guitar for dummies book

 

 **[12:04 PM] Dragon:** well shit

 

 **[12:04 PM] Dragon:** guess you caught me

 

 **[12:04 PM] Golden Boy:** are you trying to swoon me, Mister?

 

 **[12:05 PM] Dragon:** would it be wrong to say that I am?

 

 **[12:05 PM] Dragon:** ;)

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

 **[12:06 PM] 9001caratua:** S:DLFKJDAs;lS:LKfjdl;KFJDLKfjA

 

 **[12:06 PM] cinnamon roll:** fucking incredible

  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[12:06 PM] Golden Boy:** OH MY ARCEUS

 

 **[12:06 PM] Golden Boy:** Laaaaannnnnccceeee

 

 **[12:06 PM] Golden Boy:** you can’t just /say/ that!

 

 **[12:07 PM] Dragon:** oh? And why not?

 

 **[12:07 PM] Golden Boy:** BECAUSE

 

 **[12:08 PM] Dragon:** you realize saying “because” and not actually giving an explanation doesn’t really do anything, right?

 

 **[12:08 PM] Golden Boy:** oh hush you English major

 

 **[12:08 PM] Dragon:** ha ha ha

 

 **[12:09 PM] Dragon:** anyway, I should really get to reading this book about learning the guitar

 

 **[12:09 PM] Golden Boy:** yeah, ok, good luck with that btw

 

 **[12:09 PM] Dragon:** I’ll make sure to do you and your fantasies proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cups hand around mouth and yells* Fuckin' NERRRDDDDSSSSSS


	14. Hashtag Friends5Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate sun bears they are Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll / Firecracker  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Billiards Boy

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[3:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** MID TERMS ARE OVER I AM FREE

 

 **[3:20 PM] 9001caratau:** I’M LITERALLY CRYING TEARS WE’RE FREE FOR THE NEXT WEEK

 

 **[3:21 PM] behind the mask:** FUCK YOU BOTH I STILL AHVE TWO MORE MIDTERMS NEXT WEEK

 

 **[3:21 PM] 9001caratau:** NO THANKS ALSO LOL SUCKS TO BE YOU

 

 **[3:21 PM] behind the mask:** i’m going to kill you gold i swear to arceus

 

 **[3:21 PM] 9001caratau:** :P

 

 **[3:22 PM] disappearing act:** hey

 

 **[3:22 PM] disappearing act:** I found something that might help distract you all from midterms

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

 **[3:25 PM] behind the mask:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

 

 **[3:25 PM] 9001caratau:** THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

 

 **[3:25 PM] disappearing act:** THIS IS A SUN BEAR LOLOLOLOLOL

 

 **[3:26 PM] behind the mask:** PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME

 

 **[3:27 PM] yaass queen:** oh my arceus WHY IS ITS TONGUE LIKE THAT

 

 **[3:27 PM] Mom:** is no one going to point out the fact that its fingers and entire body is creepy?

 

 **[3:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** a cutie patootie

 

 **[3:28 PM] mayple:** ok lyra no

 

 **[3:28 PM] mayple:** it is not cute

 

 **[3:28 PM] mayple:** it’s a monster that needs to be burnt in the Nine Hells

 

 **[3:29 PM] cinnamon roll:** don’t be mean to Mercutio

 

 **[3:29 PM] yaass queen:** …

 

 **[3:29 PM] yaass queen:** i’m sorry di dyou just NMAE the sun bear “Mercutio”????

 

 **[3:29 PM] disappearing act:** nmae

 

 **[3:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** yes, yes I did

 

 **[3:30 PM] cinnamon roll:** nmae

 

 **[3:30 PM] yaass queen:** …

 

 **[3:30 PM] yaass queen:** leeeaaafffffffff

 

 **[3:31 PM] behind the mask:** yes?

 

 **[3:31 PM] cinnamon roll:** a wild Leaf appeared!

 

 **[3:31 PM] yaass queen:** “a wild Leaf appeared”???

 

 **[3:32 PM] yaass queen:** what is this

 

 **[3:32 PM] yaass queen:** pokemon?

 

 **[3:33 PM] mayple:** LMAO

 

 **[3:34 PM] disappearing act:** hey don’t diss Pokemon, Serena

 

 **[3:34 PM] disappearing act:** pokemon is rad af

 

 **[3:35 PM] yaass queen:** i’m not /dissing/ pokemon, I play the game too you dumbass!

 

 **[3:35 PM] mayple:** wait what!? You too!?

 

 **[3:35 PM] mayple:** oh my arceus how did i not know you play Pokemon!?

 

 **[3:36 PM] yaass queen:** i have like, /all/ the pokemon games and even the mystery dungeon series!

 

 **[3:36 PM] mayple:** do you own the pokemon conquest game too?

 

 **[3:36 PM] yaass queen:** OH MY ARCEUS YES MY FAVE

 

 **[3:37 PM] mayple:** HOLY SHIT SERENA WE NEED TO GET TOGETHER AND PLAY EM RIGHT NOW

 

 **[3:38 PM] yaass queen:** I’M FREE IN 30 MINS

 

 **[3:38 PM] mayple:** AWESOME. BRING YOUR GAMES OVER TO MY PLACE AND WE CAN PLAY

 

 **[3:39 PM] yaass queen:** FUCK YEAH

 

 **[3:40 PM] Mom:** I leave for a few minutes and suddenly we’re talking about Pokemon

 

 **[3:40 PM] behind the mask:** I’m gonna sit that convo out and stick to my music rhythm games lol

 

 **[4:12 PM] 9001caratau:** the two first yrs are back at it again

 

 **[4:13 PM] behind the mask:** oh no. what happened?

 

 **[4:13 PM] 9001caratau:** Alice and Mickey wants to hang out again--but not together. They /both/ asked me to hang out /separately/

 

 **[4:14 PM] behind the mask:** then why don’t you hang out with both of them?

 

 **[4:15 PM] 9001caratau:** bc they worded it in a way that sounded like they were asking me out on a date

 

 **[4:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** oma

 

 **[4:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** well, hold up tho, you still have a thing for silver and lance right?

 

 **[4:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** also, i won’t be mad if you’re still not over silver

 

 **[4:17 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah i’m still not over them. It’s… Hard

 

 **[4:19 PM] 9001caratau:** i mean Silver will never look at me like that, plus he has you and I want you to be happy Lyra. Lance is determined to make me fall in love with him and he’s probably the sweetest guy i have ever met and I, do want to explore that with him. I’m also happy that these 1st yrs have shown such interest in me and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about accepting their date offer. But we’re already halfway through the semester, and I did promise Lance that we can try again when semester ends

 

 **[4:19 PM] behind the mask:** so what are you going to do now? Are you going to accept their offer but break it off when the semester ends so you can start again with Lance?

 

 **[4:19 PM] 9001caratau:** i don’t honestly know…

 

 **[4:20 PM] Mom:** do you /want/ to go on a date with one of the first years?

 

 **[4:20 PM] 9001caratau:** I MEAN, maybe???? I’m a thirsty boy in need of affection and love

 

 **[4:21 PM] behind the mask:** we love you gold

 

 **[4:21 PM] 9001caratau:** lol you know what i mean, Leaf

 

 **[4:22 PM] disappearing act:** if you /do/ go out with the 1st yrs, what are you going to tell Lance? Or are you even going to tell him at all?

 

 **[4:22 PM] 9001caratau:** that’s what I’m worried about

 

 **[4:23 PM] 9001caratau:** not to mention, if I did that, I’d also have to tell the 1st yrs that nothing else would come from this. And I don’t want to be the dipshit and break their hearts

 

 **[4:23 PM] behind the mask:** yeah that’s fair, it sucks to have to do that

 

 **[4:23 PM] Mom:** If it were me, I would politely decline the first years and just tell them the truth. That you’re waiting for someone.

 

 **[4:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** Hilda’s right

 

 **[4:24 PM] cinnamon roll:** even if you /did/ tell Lance that you were going to go out with those two, and you tell the two first years that nothing serious will ever come to fruition and that whatever relationship you have with them is just short term, that’ll still make you out the badguy and hurt all 3 of those ppl’s feelings.

 

 **[4:24 PM] Mom:** and if you truly do want to start over again with Lance, I’d be patient and wait

 

 **[4:25 PM] 9001caratau:** uggghhh, i hate it when you’re right

 

 **[4:25 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah ok, i’ll go msg Alice and Mickey that I have to decline their date requests. Wish me luck

 

 **[4:25 PM] behind the mask:** you got this Gold!!

 

 **[4:26 PM] Mom:** I’m sure they’ll understand!

 

 **[4:26 PM] 9001caratau:** :>

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[4:27 PM] BeLeaf:** hey cutie, how’s the Pokemon gaming with May?

 

 **[4:29 PM] Serene:** it’s going great!

 

 **[4:29 PM] Serene:** or at least it was, we’re both taking a break right now

 

 **[4:29 PM] BeLeaf:** that’s good!

 

 **[4:30 PM] Serene:** also I met May’s childhood best friend today and holy shit he’s pretty attractive?

 

 **[4:30 PM] BeLeaf:** Oh? How attractive?

 

 **[4:31 PM] Serene:** this attractive

 

**Serene attached an image**

****

 

 **[4:31 PM] BeLeaf:** oh shit you’re right!

 

 **[4:32 PM] Serene:** ikr?

 

 **[4:23 PM] Serene:** May and I were actually thinking about introducing him to Calem

 

 **[4:24 PM] BeLeaf:**??

 

 **[4:24 PM] BeLeaf:** isn’t Calem still seeing that Ritchie guy?

 

 **[4:25 PM] Serene:** tbh idk if he still is? He hasn’t really brought him up in some time now

 

 **[4:25 PM] Serene:** which is the one thing that annoys me about him. If something’s wrong, or like if he broke up with a guy or stopped seeing someone, he tends to just not discuss it and act like it’s not a big thing

 

 **[4:26 PM] BeLeaf:** well that’s sucky

 

 **[4:26 PM] Serene:** it really is :/

 

 **[4:26 PM] Serene:** but anyways, that’s May and my’s plan, to maybe introduce the two of them and see where it goes???

 

 **[4:27 PM] BeLeaf:** sounds like a plan, I’ll help you both out too

 

 **[4:27 PM] Serene:** thank you <3 <3 <3

 

 **[4:27 PM] BeLeaf:** you’re welcome <3

 

 **[4:28 PM] BeLeaf:** speaking of

 

 **[4:28 PM] Serene:**?

 

 **[4:28 PM] BeLeaf:** we haven’t gone out on a date in ages

 

 **[4:29 PM] Serene:** yes, that is very true

 

 **[4:29 PM] BeLeaf:** I scored us some tickets to the aquarium. Was wondering if you’re free this weekend to go?

 

 **[4:30 PM] Serene:** oh my gosh YES I WOULD LOVE TO <3 <3 <3

 

 **[4:30 PM] BeLeaf:** ha ha ha, excellent! Should we decide a time? Or do you wanna do that later?

 

 **[4:31 PM] Serene:** no no, we can do it now!

 

 **[4:31 PM] Serene:** i’m pretty good for whatever time, but I guess the morning would be better? Probably less crowded and we can have lunch there, or wherever.

 

 **[4:32 PM] BeLeaf:** sounds good. Saturday then?

 

 **[4:32 PM] Serene:** yes pleaseee

 

 **[4:32 PM] BeLeaf:** awesome, it’s a date ;)

 

 **[4:32 PM] Serene:** indeed it is ;))) <3 <3 <3

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[4:37 PM] 9001caratau:** ok so that could’ve gone better…

 

 **[4:37 PM] cinnamon roll:** what happened??

 

 **[4:38 PM] 9001caratau:** well I told the two of them that I couldn’t go out with them b/c I was waiting for someone else

 

 **[4:38 PM] 9001caratau:** both continued to be persistent, didn’t take “no” for an answer, tried to say that they were better than whoever i was waiting for. I kinda got a bit pissed at their behaviour

 

 **[4:39 PM] Mom:** i’m so sorry to hear that Gold :(

 

 **[4:39 PM] 9001caratau:** nah, it’s aight

 

 **[4:39 PM] behind the mask:** if they’re gonna get salty like that, then they’re not worth it

 

 **[4:39 PM] behind the mask:** like i get that it sucks having the person you like not like you back, but to behave in such a way that is desperate and pushy? Like, nah. Fuck them. They’re not wroth it.

 

 **[4:39 PM] 9001caratau:** wroth

 

 **[4:40 PM] behind the mask:** you ass lol

 

 **[4:40 PM] 9001caratau:** but nah i’m thankful for that Leaf

 

 **[4:40 PM] behind the mask:** good

 

 **[5:20 PM] disappearing act:** OH MY ARCEUS I FUCKED UP

 

 **[5:20 PM] disappearing act:** I GOT A PACKAGE IN THE MAIL AND WENT TO OPEN IT

 

 **[5:20 PM] disappearing act:** FUCKING BIG ASS SPINARAK CRAWLED OUT

 

 **[5:21 PM] yaass queen:** I HEARD YOU SCREAM

 

 **[5:21 PM] disappearing act:** I DID FUCKING SCREAM

 

 **[5:21 PM] disappearing act:** AND I THREW MY PACKAGE AGAINST THE WALL AS MY IMMEDIATE REACTION

 

 **[5:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** RIP

 

 **[5:22 PM] disappearing act:** i’m so smad

 

 **[5:22 PM] behind the mask:** i’m going to ignore that and go right into asking what was in the package?

 

 **[5:22 PM] disappearing act:** it was this mug with the words “#GayLyfe”

 

 **[5:22 PM] disappearing act:** but now it looks like this

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

 **[5:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** RIP

 

 **[5:23 PM] behind the mask:** rip the #gaylyfe

 

 **[5:23 PM] behind the mask:** also where did you get that? I kinda want one now too

 

 **[5:23 PM] disappearing act:** it’s a lgbtq+ run business that sells lgbtq+ merch

 

 **[5:24 PM] disappearing act:** _gcea://hashtaggaylyfe.pkg_

 

 **[5:24 PM] disappearing act:** here’s the site

 

 **[5:25 PM] behind the mask:** sweeet, thanks dude

  
  


**> >** **_Johto Buds_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[5:32 PM] Firecracker:** Soo, I just. I don’t want this to sound like I’m still being a possessive/insecure girlfriend. But please tell me the truth about where you’re feelings are with Silver.

 

 **[5:33 PM] Billiards Boy:** do you really want the honest truth lyra?

 

 **[5:33 PM] Firecracker:** yes please. I promise I won’t act like a bitch towards you.

 

 **[5:33 PM] Billiards Boy:** ok well, yeah I mean. I still have feelings for him and I honestly don’t think that will ever go away.

 

 **[5:34 PM] Firecracker:** okay

 

 **[5:35 PM] Billiards Boy:** that doesn’t mean I’m going to come in between you and Silver. And I know you know this already. I don’t play that type of game. You already knew what happened to my parents marriage. Some lady stole my dad away, thus making mom sad and me angry af. I never forgave my dad for having an affair and leaving mom and I.

 

 **[5:35 PM] Billiards Boy:** I vowed to /never/ be like my father.

 

 **[5:36 PM] Firecracker:** I know, I know. I trust you. You’re like, one of my best friends, Gold.

 

 **[5:36 PM] Billiards Boy:** I’m sensing a but

 

 **[5:37 PM] Firecracker:** But sometimes I feel like I was responsible for basically everything that you had to endure with the Lance situation. I mean I know you both are okay now, but when you told us that night and spilled that you went after Lance to forget about your long-term crush on my boyfriend… I just felt shitty and I guess I mistook that guilt as possessiveness and betrayal.

 

 **[5:38 PM] Billiards Boy:** Hey, hey. I would /never/ fault you for going after someone you like. You did something that I never had the courage to do! You asked out Silver and are now exclusively dating each other! I genuinely care and am happy for you ok! Whatever issue I had with Lance that time was all on me. I wasn’t honest with you and tried to push my heartache away by going after someone who wanted me.

 

 **[5:39 PM] Firecracker:** Gold wtf

 

 **[5:39 PM] Firecracker:** I’m cR YHIN G RIGHT NOW

 

 **[5:39 PM] Billidards Boy:** :’)

 

 **[5:40 PM] Firecracker:** wellllll, idk if this will make it worse, but do you wanna one day hang out with silver and I? We can invite leaf in since she pretty much knows all of us

 

 **[5:40 PM] Billiards Boy:** mmmmmm

 

 **[5:40 PM] Billiards Boy:** maybe, maybe

 

 **[5:40 PM] Billiards Boy:** we’ll see

 

 **[5:41 PM] Firecracker:** alright, just know the offer will always remain open :)

 

 **[5:41 PM] Billiards Boy:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 'bout time to show some Lyra and Ethan friendship! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I also hope you liked the little 4th Wall thing I had with the whole Pokemon conversation hehheh.
> 
> I also tried to do some shading with the pictures now instead of leaving them flat! So I hope they look a bit better? lol
> 
> **I'm going to be out of town for a race so there will be no chapter next week!**


	15. A Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wish I had ppl who knew ppl who could hook me up with lol
> 
> early update because I'm going to be busy all day on Sunday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple / Maple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Brendan Birch - Birch

**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:00 AM] Serene:** happy 2 month anniversary babe <3

 

**[12:00 AM] Serene:** I know it’s like, just 2 months, but it’s probably been one of my happies and favourite 2 months ever. I’m so happy to have gotten to know you in our first year of uni, and I’m so glad to be able to call myself you friend /and/ girlfriend. You mean the world to me and I hope to continue experiencing everything with you <3

 

**[8:12 AM] BeLeaf:** SERENA

 

**[8:12 AM] BeLeaf:** SERENA YOU CAn’T JUST

 

**[8:12 AM] BeLeaf:** SERENAAAA <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**[8:13 AM] BeLeaf:** Happy 2 months Serena <3 <3 I love you so much and your message means so much. I’m happy to call myself your friend and gf! I love you so, so, so, much. You make me so happy every time we talk and hang out with each other. I love you <3

 

**[8:19 AM] Serene:** <3 <3 <3

 

**[8:19 AM] Serene:** Leaaaffff

 

**[8:19 AM] Serene:** <3

 

**[8:20 AM] BeLeaf:** <3

 

**[8:20 AM] Serene:** wanna celebrate our 2 month anniversary somewhere? I kinda have a few places in mind

 

**[8:20 AM] BeLeaf:** oh??? And where, pray tell, are these places you have in mind??

 

**[8:21 AM] Serene:** I was thinking of going to the museum to check out the Police Exhibit, with all the famous crimes that happened in our city back in the olden times? I know we were talking about wanting to go there for a date but never got around to going. So I figured, why not go there to celebrate our 2 month?

 

**[8:22 AM] BeLeaf:** oh my gosh Serena!!! That’s perf!

 

**[8:22 AM] Serene:** :3 <3

 

**[8:22 AM] BeLeaf:** what time should we go?

 

**[8:23 AM] Serene:** maybe sometime in the later afternoon? We can stop by at Honchkrow’s Nest for lunch!

 

**[8:23 AM] BeLeaf:** perfect!! Should we also just hang out a bit before going for lunch and the exhibit? I uh, sorta wanna give you a present

 

**[8:24 AM] Serene:** ofc! Wanna come by my place then?

 

**[8:24 AM] BeLeaf:** yeah definitely! I’ll come by at like, close to 10

 

**[8:25 AM] Serene:** sounds good! I’ll just let Calem know that you’ll be coming by

 

**[8:25 AM] BeLeaf:** alrighty!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** so our two lovey-dovey girls are on a date for their 2 month

 

**[11:19 AM] Mom:** is that a problem?

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** yes because I had to watch and listen to them be grossly lovey-dovey for an hour before they lefT

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** >:C

 

**[11:20 AM] cinnamon roll:** well, what about that Ritchie guy? Why not ask him to hang or go out or something?

 

**[11:20 AM] disappearing act:** nah, we’re done

 

**[11:20 AM] 9001caratau:** WHAT?

 

**[11:21 AM] mayple:** since when!?

 

**[11:21 AM] disappearing act:** since idk? For like, a while now? It’s not that important

 

**[11:21 AM] disappearing act:** what’s important is that why aren’t there nice hot guys out there?

 

**[11:22 AM] mayple:** you know

 

**[11:22 AM] mayple:** my childhood best friend just moved out here for uni after leaving his full time job back home

 

**[11:22 AM] mayple:** I could probably hook you two up

 

**[11:23 AM] disappearing act:** mmm

 

**[11:23 AM] disappearing act:** that’s a really tempting offer

 

**[11:23 AM] disappearing act:** but I think I’ll pass on it for now

  
  
  


**> >** **_May - Serena_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:23 AM] May:** WE NEED TO INTRODUCE BRENDAN AND CALEM SOON

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:24 AM] mayple:** ok that’s fair!

 

**[11:24 AM] disappearing act:** i will let you know if i wanna take you up on that offer tho

 

**[11:25 AM] mayple:** good to know then lol

 

**[11:30 AM] cinnamon roll:** wait you never mentioned anything about a childhood best friend may??

 

**[11:30 AM] Mom:** I think you mentioned him maybe once?

 

**[11:30 AM] mayple:** oh!

 

**[11:31 AM] mayple:** Right! I don’t think I really went into detail about my childhood friend lol

 

**[11:31 AM] 9001caratau:** give us the juicy story may

 

**[11:31 AM] 9001caratau:** I got popcorn ready

 

**[11:31 AM] cinnamon roll:** nice

 

**[11:32 AM] mayple:** ok well his named Brendan. His father and my parents were really good friends back in Hoenn. We practically grew up with each other because of that. He was always an awesome pseudo-brother to my little brother and like, I think it’s safe to say that I also see him as like a brother? We’re family really.

 

**[11:32 AM] mayple:** anyways, so I moved away for uni while he stayed back home because of his full time job that he was doing (he worked in construction but absolutely hated it). He recently quit his job after he got accepted to our school under the Fashion Design program and will be starting in the fall! He’s also looking for a part-time job around the city to pay off student loans and stuff

 

**[11:32 AM] mayple:** I can also send some pictures of what he looks like

 

**mayple attached an image**

****

**mayple attached an image**

****

**mayple attached an image**

****

 

**[11:34 AM] disappearing act:** may HOLY FUCK HE’S HOT!?

 

**[11:34 AM] disappearing act:** AND HE’S SINGLE!?

 

**[11:34 AM] mayple:** yup, single and ready to mingle ;)

 

**[11:35 AM] cinnamon roll:** please never say that again

 

**[11:35 AM] Mom:** that’s quite impressive! So we’ll probably be seeing him around a lot more then?

 

**[11:35 AM] mayple:** oh yeah totally

  
  
  


**> >** **_Trees?_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:35 AM] Maple:** hey if I told you I have this friend who’s also single and pretty cute would you be interested in meeting him?

 

**[11:35 AM] Birch:** May. i’m literally in the room next door.

 

**[11:35 AM] Maple:** just answer my question!!!

 

**[11:35 AM] Birch:** Yeah, I guess I’d be interested?

 

**[11:36 AM] Maple:** AWESOME THANKS BRENDAN :D

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:37 AM] Mom:** ok so i guess since we’re on the topic of blind dates, or I guess match making…

 

**[11:37 AM] cinnamon roll:** oma

 

**[11:37 AM] 9001caratau:** wait wait wait, why. What happened Hilda??

 

**[11:38 AM] Mom:** well. I’ve been hanging out with N for the past couple months now and he’s a pretty decent guy. Sheltered, really. Came from a pretty bad home with a /horrible father/. And I guess I kinda started liking him? Just a bit though! But all this talk about whatever it is we were talking about kind of made me want to bring this up:

 

**[11:38 AM] Mom:** I sort of asked N out on a date yesterday?

 

**[11:38 AM] Mom:** and we’re going on our first date tomorrow?

 

**[11:39 AM] cinnamon roll:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

 

**[11:39 AM] mayple:** OH MY GOSH HILDA

 

**[11:39 AM] disappearing act:** FUCK YOU GO GIRL

 

**[11:40 AM] behind the mask:** SERENA AND I JUST SAW THIS AND WILL SCROLL BACK UP TO READ THE REST OF THE MESSAGES BUT OH MY GOSH HILDA!

 

**[11:40 AM] yaass queen:** SO PROUD OF YOU

 

**[11:40 AM] Mom:** Thank you!

 

**[11:41 AM] cinnamon roll:** where are you and N going to go on your date tmr???

 

**[11:41 AM] Mom:** well, I was thinking of the new cat cafe in downtown? N brought it up in a conversation one time before i asked him out.

 

**[11:42 AM] 9001caratau:** that’s actually cute

 

**[11:42 AM] Mom:** thanks

 

**[11:42 AM] Mom:** I told N the plan and he was literally sparkling

 

**[11:43 AM] 9001caratau:** man, that’s so cute. Tell us all about it after your date tmr alright?

 

**[11:43 AM] disappearing act:** and if he’s like, secretly a creep or does something to hurt you, we’ll beat him up for ya

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** ha ha! Thanks, I appreciate it! But I highly doubt N would be able to hurt anyone or is secretly a creep. He’s… He’s sort of like a child? 

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** Mentally speaking anyways. 

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** I mean that isn’t to say that he’s solely a child in the brain. He’s pretty mature, but there are moments where he’s just so

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** Innocent and pure

 

**[11:45 AM] disappearing act:** now i really wanna meet this fellow

 

**[11:45 AM] 9001caratau:** truth

 

**[11:47 AM] cinnamon roll:** what does Hilbert think?

 

**[11:47 AM] Mom:** he thinks that something’s off with N, but I reassured him that everything is ok and I got it under control. I’m a big girl

 

**[11:47 AM] mayple:** innocent cinnamon roll

 

**[11:48 AM] cinnamon roll:** uhm excuse, /i’m/ the cinnamon roll here

 

**[11:48 AM] Mom:** you’ll always be the cinnamon roll in my heart, Lyra

 

**[11:48 AM] cinnamon roll:** :’3

 

**[2:02 PM] disappearing act:** May.

 

**[2:04 PM] mayple:** yeah?

 

**[2:04 PM] disappearing act:** I will take you up on that offer to meet Brendan.

 

**[2:04 PM] mayple:** :O why the change of heart? What happened?

 

**[2:05 PM] disappearing act:** Grindr.

 

**[2:05 PM] mayple:** oh ouch

 

**[2:05 PM] mayple:** I will let him know then!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Trees?_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:06 PM] Maple:** hey when are you free

 

**[2:06 PM] Birch:** may I’m literally sitting next to you on the couch

 

**[2:06 PM] Maple:** just answer my question!!

 

**[2:07 PM] Birch:** I rolled my eyes, just so you know.

 

**[2:07 PM] Birch:** but I should be free for the entire week next week, why?

 

**[2:07 PM] Maple:** I’m going to introduce you to my friend Calem ok

 

**[2:08 PM] Birch:** riiight

  
  
  


**> >** **_May - Serena_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:08 PM] May:** OPERATION MATCHMAKE CALEM AND BRENDAN IS A GO

 

**[2:08 PM] Serena:** NO WAY!?

 

**[2:08 PM] May:** YES WAY

 

**[2:09 PM] Serena:** OK OK hold on we should make a gc with Leaf b/c she said she’d help us out!

 

**[2:09 PM] May:** AIGHT

  
  
  


**> >** **_May_ ** **created a group chat <<**

**> >** **_May_ ** **added:** **_Serena_ ** **and** **_Leaf_ ** **< <**

**> >** **_May_ ** **changed the group name to** **_Operation LeTrumpets_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:10 PM] May:** OK SO BRENDAN AGREED TO MEETING UP WITH CALEM. AND CALEM ALSO AGREED TO MEETING UP WITH BRENDAN.

 

**[2:10 PM] Leaf:** wait wasn’t it the plan to subtly have Brendan and Calem meet each other out of sheer “coincidences” a la us?

 

**[2:10 PM] May:** yes but recent events (in the main group chat) said otherwise. Calem agreed to meet Brendan after a failed attempt at Grindr again and I asked Brendan if he was free to meet Calem

 

**[2:11 PM] Serena:** this is going to be GREAT

 

**[2:11 PM] Leaf:** Serena, honey, you sound like that mascot for that cereal

 

**[2:11 PM] Serena:** you know you love my impressions

 

**[2:11 PM] Leaf:** whatever you say hon

 

**[2:12 PM] May:** ok yeah hi going to interrupt your flirting to tell you that we need to come up with a perfect setting for Calem and Brendan’s first meeting

 

**[2:12 PM] Leaf:** shouldn’t we just bring them to some place, leave them alone for a few hours, and then come back to check up on them?

 

**[2:12 PM] May:** Leaf, that sounds like we’re putting our pets in daycare

 

**[2:12 PM] May:** this meeting has to be LEGIT

 

**[2:13 PM] May:** IT HAS TO BE BOMB

 

**[2:13 PM] Serena:** uh oh

 

**[2:13 PM] May:** my best friend just moved here, he hasn’t got a lick of free time since until like, next week, but i mean like. This is a good of a chance than ever to make a big impression! Why not start with hooking him up with one of our friends?

 

**[2:13 PM] May:** it needs to be perfect.

 

**[2:14 PM] Serena:** I guess???

 

**[2:14 PM] Serena:** I don’t think Calem would want something so over the top for a first meeting/blind date

 

**[2:14 PM] May:** well then we’ll have to make sure it’s up to snuff!

 

**[2:14 PM] Leaf:** this is going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeTrumpets is the ship name for Calem/Brendan btw


	16. Operation Last Minute Planning For Optimum Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for this chapter because the switching of different chats/PMs are everywhere lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple / Maple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Brendan Birch - Birch

**> >** **_Operation LeTrumpets_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:15 PM] May:** okay so we need to go over some things before Calem and Brendan have their first meeting in two days

 

**[12:15 PM] May:** Leaf, you picked out a location right?

 

**[12:15 PM] Leaf:** yup, don’t worry about it. Got it under control.

 

**[12:16 PM] May:** Good.

 

**[12:16 PM] May:** Serena, you’re going to be in charge of dressing Calem right?

 

**[12:16 PM] Serena:** got a few outfit options for him to choose from

 

**[12:16 PM] May:** excellent! I’m going to give Brendan a quick summary and prepare him for, ya know. The big city. The city boy. The city life.

 

**[12:17 PM] Leaf:** I thought you both came from the city?

 

**[12:17 PM] May:** I mean

 

**[12:17 PM] May:** ANYWAYS ok so we all have our jobs, let’s make this blind date PERFECT

 

**[12:18 PM] Serena:** yeah!

 

**[12:18 PM] Leaf:** I highkey regret offering to help

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:20 PM] mayple:** :)))

 

**[12:20 PM] Mom:** uh oh

 

**[12:21 PM] disappearing act:** may, leaf, and serena are trying to make my blind date with brendan perfect

 

**[12:21 PM] behind the mask:** in my defence, I didn’t realize May would take it so literal and… Intense…

 

**[12:21 PM] yaass queen:** i’ve met brendan once. He’s pretty chill. I’m positive you’ll like him Calem

 

**[12:21 PM] 9001caratau:** incredible

 

**[12:22 PM] disappearing act:** i’m rolling my eyes right now by the way

 

**[12:22 PM] disappearing act:** i appreciate the thought, but it’s not my first rodeo show

 

**[12:23 PM] disappearing act:** also I saw that your group chat was named “Operation LeTrumpets” and lemme just say:

 

**[12:23 PM] disappearing act:** what the fuck kind of name is that

 

**[12:24 PM] yaass queen:** were you looking through my phone!?

 

**[12:24 PM] disappearing act:** Serena we were in the fucking kitchen having dinner last night. I went to do the dishes and saw you typing away on your phone

 

**[12:24 PM] yaass queen:** shoot.

 

**[12:25 PM] Mom:** It’s nice that you three are dedicated to trying to make things work out, but I agree with Calem. He knows what he’s doing

 

**[12:25 PM] disappearing act:** thank you Hilda

 

**[12:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** I just got caught up and woW

 

**[12:26 PM] 9001caratau:** I repeat: incredible

 

**[12:27 PM] mayple:** I guess I was taking this too seriously. I’ll lay off the micromanagement and other stuff

 

**[12:27 PM] disappearing act:** thank you may

  
  
  


**> >** **_Operation LeTrumpets_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:27 PM] May:** Operation LeTrumpets is still a go girls

 

**[12:28 PM] Leaf:** oh boy

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** we’ve all seen what Brendan looks like thanks to the pics May sent and I gotta say

 

**[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** if I wasn’t involved in the whole Lance thing, I would’ve totally taken May’s offer to be set up with him

 

**[12:30 PM] 9001caratau:** he is H O T

 

**[12:31 PM] mayple:** lol, i’ll let him know that you think he’s bangin’ ;)

 

**[12:31 PM] Mom:** May please never say that ever again and end it with a winky face

 

**[12:31 PM] mayple:** lol yeah yeah w/e

 

**[12:31 PM] mayple:** oh also, Calem, I’ll send you Brendan’s number

 

**[12:32 PM] disappearing act:** yeah a’right

  
  
  


**> >** **_Calem - May_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:32 PM] May:** 293-789-0012 is Brendan’s new number here

 

**[12:32 PM] Calem:** alright cool. You can, I guess, give him my number?

 

**[12:33 PM] May:** awesome

  
  
  


**> >** **_Trees?_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:33 PM] Maple:** 293-338-1313 is Calem’s number

 

**[12:33 PM] Birch:** May, you could have just written it down on paper and give it to me. I’m /literally in the next room/

 

**[12:34 PM] Maple:** uhhhhh sorRY CAN’T HEAR YOU

 

**[12:34 PM] Birch:** This is a text conversation?????

  
  
  


**> >** **_Operation LeTrumpets_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:35 PM] May:** alright, everything is good to go!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:45 PM] Brendan:** uh, is this Calem?

 

**[12:45 PM] Calem:** yeah. Brendan?

 

**[12:45 PM] Brendan:** that would be me

 

**[12:45 PM] Calem:** pleasure to uh, make your acquaintance--before our first meeting anyways lol

 

**[12:45 PM] Brendan:** very ha ha

  
  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:46 PM] cooler cousin:** I’m talking to Brendan rn and things are kinda awkward?

 

**[12:46 PM] coolest cousin:** well, that’s probably because you both haven’t really officially met face-to-face yet

 

**[12:46 PM] coolest cousin:** your blind date with him is in two days ya know

 

**[12:47 PM] cooler cousin:** :/ ye i guess

 

**[12:48 PM] cooler cousin:** ok I guess I’ll try to keep the convo going so it’s not super awkward when we have the blind date

  
  
  


**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:49 PM] Calem:** So, how are you liking it here?

 

**[12:49 PM] Brendan:** pretty good. I’ve been staying with May for a few days. She and Drew have been helping me move some of my belongings to my new apartment

 

**[12:49 PM] Calem:** oh hey that’s pretty sweet!

 

**[12:50 PM] Brendan:** yeah, my new place has the nice view of downtown, it’ll be noisy but I’m pretty excited to start a new life here. And to go to the same uni as her, and I suppose with the friends she’s made here

 

**[12:50 PM] Calem:** that’s really thoughtful and sweet

 

**[12:50 PM] Calem:** you know, I’m kinda glad May is setting this uh, blind date thing up

 

**[12:51 PM] Brendan:** me too

 

**[12:51 PM] Brendan:** she kept showing me pictures of her and her friends and would /constantly/ point you out in all the photos

 

**[12:51 PM] Calem:** i wouldn’t put it past her to do that tbh lol

 

**[12:51 PM] Brendan:** same

 

**[12:52 PM] Brendan:** i bet she showed you pictures of me too

 

**[12:52 PM] Calem:** oh yeah definitely. She sent a couple pictures and i’m pretty sure I could /legit/ see that smile she does when she’s scheming

 

**[12:52 PM] Brendan:** Oh my Arceus, her scheming face. I know the one

 

**[12:53 PM] Calem:** I’m surprised but also not that she’s putting in so much effort to make this blind date work out perfectly. She even roped in two of my other best friends

 

**[12:53 PM] Brendan:** She tends to do that a lot

 

**[12:53 PM] Brendan:** I remember the first time she tried to set me up with some guy from her class back in high school. It was a /mess/

 

**[12:53 PM] Calem:** this sounds like it's going to be quite an /interesting/ story

 

**[12:54 PM] Brendan:** oh it /is/

 

**[12:54 PM] Brendan:** do you have time? I don’t want to end up boring you or taking up too much of your time with it

 

**[12:54 PM] Calem:** I have /all/ the time in the world! Plus, I love listening to interesting stories, it’s practically what i live for lol

 

**[12:54 PM] Brendan:** Cool :)

  
  
  


**> >** **_Trees?_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[12:54 PM] Birch:** Calem’s pretty cool

 

**[12:54 PM] Birch:** thanks for giving me his phone number

 

**[12:55 PM] Maple:** oma i’m so happy YOU’RE BOTH TALKING

 

**[12:55 PM] Maple:** CAN’T WAIT UNTIL YOU BOTH SEE EACH OTHER IN PERSON

 

**[12:57 PM] Maple:** Brendan?

 

**[12:59 PM] Maple:** ok yeah no that’s cool. You’re probs making Calem swoon for you, I get it. You go get ‘em!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy


	17. Blind Dates and Ice Cream Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING WEEKEND WOO--UNLESS YOU'RE NOT IN CANADA THEN HAPPY SUNDAY WOO!!
> 
> \---
> 
> May continues spying on her best friend's blind date with Serena and Leaf. The other peeps decides to go get some yummy ice cream with their s/o or potential-soon-to-be s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Golden Boy
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:13 PM] Mom:** May, Serena, Leaf, please tell me you’re not spying on Calem’s blind date with Brendan right now

 

**[1:13 PM] behind the mask:** I can assure you Hilda, that I am not

 

**[1:13 PM] mayple:** uh, excuse u

 

**mayple attached an image**

****

 

**[1:13 PM] mayple:** i got proof

 

**[1:14 PM] behind the mask:** fuck

 

**[1:14 PM] Mom:** why can’t you girls just give Calem and Brendan the space they need

 

**[1:14 PM] mayple:** because it has to be perfect!

 

**[1:15 PM] 9001caratau:** ok but are you not worried that Calem will check his phone to see that you three are tailing him?

 

**[1:15 PM] yaass queen:** nah, we took both of their phones

 

**[1:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** impressive

 

**[1:15 PM] 9001caratau:** but also too much

 

**[1:16 PM] Mom:** Yeah, why exactly would you take their phones?

 

**[1:16 PM] mayple:** so they can keep their eyes on each other? Duh.

 

**[1:16 PM] 9001caratau:** wow

 

**[1:17 PM] mayple:** ok ok hush everybody, they’re on the move!

 

**[1:17 PM] Mom:** where?

 

**[1:17 PM] mayple:** I DON’T KNOW BUT THEY’RE GOING SOMEWHERE????

 

**[1:17 PM] mayple:** THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN

 

**[1:18 PM] behind the mask:** oh boy

 

**[1:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** anywho

 

**[1:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** Silver and I are gonna go grab some ice cream, anyone wanna come?

 

**[1:20 PM] 9001caratau:** i’m down

 

**[1:20 PM] Mom:** I’d love to grab some ice cream

 

**[1:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** sweeeeeet

 

**[1:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** pun intended

 

**[1:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** we can meet up at my place and then head over to grab ice cream

 

**[1:22 PM] Mom:** sounds good! Would it be ok if N tagged along too?

 

**[1:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh my gosh yeah! Bring him along too!

 

**[1:22 PM] cinnamon roll:** Gold, do you… Wanna invite Lance?????

 

**[1:22 PM] 9001caratau:** I’ll ask sure

 

**[1:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** nicee

  
  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:23 PM] Golden Boy:** hey uh, do you wanna come with me and my friends to grab ice cream??

 

**[1:24 PM] Golden Boy:** i know you’re probably busy so it’s fine if you can’t

 

**[1:24 PM] Dragon:** I would love to grab ice cream with you and your friends, Ethan

 

**[1:24 PM] Dragon:** :)

 

**[1:24 PM] Golden Boy:** cool cool

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:24 PM] 9001caratau:** he said he’s in

 

**[1:24 PM] cinnamon roll:** WOOT

 

**[1:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** this is gonna be a dope party that the others will be missing out on

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** N and I will be over in a bit

 

**[1:25 PM] 9001caratau:** same with me and Lance

 

**[1:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** nice nice nice! We’ll be waiting!!

 

**[7:49 PM] Mom:** that was so much fun! Thanks for inviting us to go get ice cream!

 

**[7:49 PM] 9001caratau:** i have never seen Lance act so carefree and chill before!

 

**[7:50 PM] mayple:** glad /you/ all had fun

 

**[7:50 PM] Mom:** did the blind date not work out in your favour?

 

**[7:51 PM] disappearing act:** Brendan and I had the /time of our lives/ it was probably one of the best blind dates i’ve ever had

 

**[7:51 PM] mayple:** YOU BUTTS DITCHED  :C

 

**[7:51 PM] disappearing act:** well maybe /next time/ you’ll stop trying to organize a blind date and make everything so /perfect/

 

**[7:51 PM] mayple:** >:/

 

**[7:52 PM] mayple:** fiiiiiiiiineee

 

**[7:52 PM] yaass queen:** i’m so jealous the rest of you got to go get ice cream…

 

**[7:52 PM] behind the mask:** I should have never agreed to help out with the blind date.

 

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

 

**[7:53 PM] yaass queen:** so. very. Jealous.

 

**Mom attached a video**

****

 

**[7:53 PM] Mom:** :)

 

**9001caratau attached an image**

****

 

**[7:53 PM] yaass queen:** :(

 

**[7:53 PM] behind the mask:** what was it like hanging out with all of your friends’ s/o?

 

**[7:54 PM] 9001caratau:** ok i’ll admit it was weird being around Silver, but it was fun meeting N and uh, getting everyone else to meet Lance in a better situation

 

**[7:54 PM] Mom:** I will admit, I have my reservations about Lance still, but he seems okay

 

**[7:54 PM] Mom:** Mom friend approves

 

**[7:54 PM] 9001caratau:** oh thank Arceus

 

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

 

**[7:54 PM] cinnamon roll:** man, you and lance are acting like actual couples despite holding off until the end of the semester

 

**[7:55 PM] 9001caratau:** akldjfad;ljka;asd’ajdl;

 

**[7:55 PM] 9001caratau:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**[7:55 PM] cinnamon roll:** ; ^)

 

**[7:55 PM] 9001caratau:** >:p

 

**[7:56 PM] yaass queen:** Calem has been quiet for a while

 

**[7:56 PM] mayple:** Brendan apparently left? I messaged him a few minutes ago but he hasn’t answered me back

 

**[7:56 PM] yaass queen:** oh my Arceus what if the two of them aRE MEETING EACH OTHER

 

**[7:56 PM] mayple:** THEY JUST HAD A BLIND DATE THIS AFTERNOON

 

**[7:57 PM] behind the mask:** and that’s my cue to go eat dinner

  
  
  


**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[8:00 PM] Brendan:** what’s the group chat saying?

 

**[8:00 PM] Calem:** well, May and Serena are freaking out at the fact that I haven’t talked a lot in the gc, and the fact that you left their place lol

 

**[8:00 PM] Brendan:** ha ha, I love it

 

**[8:00 PM] Calem:** also, today’s been fun, I really enjoyed myself

 

**[8:01 PM] Brendan:** me too

 

**[8:01 PM] Brendan:** do you want to meet up again sometime?

 

**[8:01 PM] Calem:** I would love to :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many pictures rip
> 
> also to clarify confusion or not (i just mostly wanna say this), i ship like soulsilver and preciousmetal. then my online friends introduced me to johtochampion and now i'm starting to ship it too. i am in multishipping hell.


	18. Someone Done Fucked UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparing for tonight's drag show with a HUGE whomping drama from our resident Soeurshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf / help i'm bi  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin / gaylem / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:00 AM] Mom:** good morning everyone!

 

 **[10:03 AM] cinnamon roll:** oh no

 

 **[10:03 AM] Mom:** We need to discuss what time to show up for the Drag Show event tonight

 

 **[10:03 AM] behind the mask:** oh my gosh how could i forget about it!

 

 **[10:03 AM] behind the mask:** it’s Calem’s debut as a newbie Drag Queen!!

 

 **[10:04 AM] cinnamon roll:** I GOT MY VIDEO CAMERA CHARGED UP AND READY TO GO

 

 **[10:04 AM] mayple:** I cannot wait to see your Drag Queen outfit and your performance Calem!

 

 **[10:04 AM] yaass queen:** he still hasn’t told me what name he picked

 

 **[10:05 AM] Mom:** he changed it?

 

 **[10:05 AM] yaass queen:** he did, and he won’t /tell/ me

 

 **[10:05 AM] cinnamon roll:** where is he? And Gold for that matter?

 

 **[10:06 AM] behind the mask:** wasn’t Gold doing some quick errands or something?

 

 **[10:06 AM] yaass queen:** Calem’s meeting up with Brendan

 

 **[10:07 AM] mayple:** I’m glad Operation LeTrumpets was successful

 

 **[10:07 AM] cinnamon roll:** so it’s just us gals in the chat?

 

 **[10:07 AM] behind the mask:** for now anyways

 

 **[10:08 AM] yaass queen:** but I think we should be ready to go at 4. The show starts at 6 and I’m pretty sure it’ll be packed so we’re going to need to get there early and find a good table

 

 **[10:08 AM] Mom:** agreed

 

 **[10:08 AM] Mom:** what about outfits? I’ve never actually been to a drag show before so I don’t know what I’m supposed to wear?

 

 **[10:08 AM] yaass queen:** well, I think you can just wear whatever outfit you’d usually wear when you go to a bar or partying in a club?

 

 **[10:09 AM] Mom:** …

 

 **[10:09 AM] Mom:** I have never gone partying in a club before.

 

 **[10:09 AM] mayple:** oma HildA

 

 **[10:10 AM] behind the mask:** okay we’re going to need to meet up WAY EARLIER and have one of those cheesy montage from those chick flicks where the girl group try on clothes or something

 

 **[10:10 AM] mayple:** I’m down for that!

 

 **[10:10 AM] yaass queen:** I’ll bring my makeup kit

 

 **[10:10 AM] behind the mask:** oh man I love it when you get serious babe

 

 **[10:11 AM] yaass queen:** <3 i’ll make sure you look extra hot for tonight ;)

 

 **[10:11 AM] cinnamon roll:** get your flirting outta here ya heathens

 

 **[10:11 AM] behind the mask:** no

 

 **[10:11 AM] yaass queen:** no

 

 **[10:12 AM] Mom:** alright ok so we all agree to meet up and pick outfits and head down to watch the drag show yeah?

 

 **[10:12 AM] cinnamon roll:** yeah!

 

 **[10:12 AM] mayple:** where should we meet tho?

 

 **[10:13 AM] Mom:** maybe my place? I’m going to need a /lot/ of help

 

 **[10:13 AM] mayple:** sure!

 

 **[10:13 AM] yaass queen:** I’ll make sure to bring the good makeup stuff

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:14 AM] BeLeaf:** okay so I was thinking of wearing that black tank top and blue mini skirt with the silver leaf necklace tonight

 

 **[10:14 AM] Serene:** ooo, that’s a hot number ;)

 

 **[10:14 AM] Serene:** wait

 

 **[10:14 AM] Serene:** isn’t that the necklace Misty gave you when you were both still together?

 

 **[10:15 AM] BeLeaf:** I mean, yes, but it’s still a jewelry. I’m not going to throw it away just because my ex gave it to me

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:16 AM] coolest cousin:** I know you’re off with Brendan or something

 

 **[10:16 AM] coolest cousin:** but Leaf kept the necklace that Misty gave her back when they were together.

 

 **[10:18 AM] cooler cousin:** which one?

 

 **[10:18 AM] coolest cousin:** …

 

 **[10:18 AM] coolest cousin:** i’m sorry what.

 

 **[10:19 AM] cooler cousin:** oh.

  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:19 AM] gaylem:** i’m so sorry I think i may have gotten you into trouble

 

 **[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** what?

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:19 AM] Serene:** you still have the necklaces that Misty gave you.

  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:20 AM] help i’m bi:** CALEM

 

 **[10:20 AM] gaylem:** IT SLIPPED

 

 **[10:20 AM] gaylem:** SHE WAS TELLING ME ABOUT THE NECKLACE YOU STILL HAD FROM MISTY AND I SAID “WHICH ONE” BECAUSE YOU DEFINITELY STILL KEPT THEM ALL

 

 **[10:21 AM] help i’m bi:** CALEM

 

 **[10:21 AM] gaylem:** I’M SORRY

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:21 AM] Serene:** your silence means that it’s true.

 

 **[10:21 AM] BeLeaf:** ok yes. I still have the necklaces that Misty gave me. But it’s /not a big deal/! They’re just jewelry!

 

 **[10:21 AM] Serene:** they’re jewelry that your /ex girlfriend/ gave you! The same one that you /actively hate because she left you for your step brother/!

 

 **[10:21 AM] Serene:** Leaf!!

 

 **[10:22 AM] BeLeaf:** i’m sorry, ok! Would it make you feel better if I told you I still kept the gifts my exes gave me??

 

 **[10:22 AM] Serene:** Not really!

 

 **[10:22 AM] Serene:** fuck

 

 **[10:23 AM] Serene:** I can’t believe this

 

 **[10:23 AM] Serene:** I need to think.

  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:23 AM] gaylem:** well?

 

 **[10:23 AM] help i’m bi:** i think i fucked up

 

 **[10:24 AM] gaylem:** i would help but i have to prepare for my preformance tonight

 

 **[10:24 AM] gaylem:** performance*

 

 **[10;24 AM] gaylem:** but tell me, why didn’t you get rid of the stuff Misty gave you?

 

 **[10:25 AM] help i’m bi:** because despite the poor history I have with Misty, her gifts are still useful in making me look sleek af. And that goes for most gifts my exes gave me

 

 **[10:25 AM] gaylem:** ok, ok. Respect.

 

 **[10:25 AM] gaylem:** but Serena’s not going to see it like that

 

 **[10:26 AM] help i’m bi:** I KNOW

 

 **[10:26 AM] help i’m bi:** that’s why i’m freaking!

 

 **[10:26 AM] help i’m bi:** and we have to go over to Hilda’s later today to do what girls do in chick flicks and have a montage where they try on clothes!

 

 **[10:26 AM] help i’m bi:** WE’RE GOING TO SEE YOU PERFORM TONIGHT

 

 **[10:26 AM] help i’m bi:** what am i going to do??????

 

 **[10:27 AM] help i’m bi:** CALEM

 

 **[10:30 AM] gaylem:** I’ll try talking to her? Though i doubt it’ll work

 

 **[10:30 AM] help i’m bi:** i’m so fucked.

  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:31 AM] my dude:** i’ll make this super quick, but Leaf’s in trouble with Serena b/c my couz found out Leaf still kept the gifts Misty (and her exes) gave her

 

 **[10:31 AM] my bro:** oh shit, that’s not good

 

 **[10:31 AM] my dude:** it really isn’t. I’m going to try and talk to Serena about it, but I honestly need to run through rehearsals and make sure i have everything for tonight’s performance

 

 **[10:32 AM] my bro:** dw i gotchu

 

 **[10:32 AM] my dude:** my bro <3

 

 **[10:32 AM] my bro:** my dude <3

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:33 AM] cooler cousin:** look i know the situation right now is sucky, but you have to remember that Leaf loves /you/ and /only you/. All those gifts she’s kept from her exes means /nothing/ to her.

 

 **[10:34 AM] cooler cousin:** please don’t stay mad at Leaf

 

 **[10:34 AM] cooler cousin:** she /really loves you/

 

 **[10:36 AM] coolest cousin:** i feel like i’ve been betrayed, Calem. My girlfriend kept all the gifts her exes gave her. It feels like I have to /compete/ for my love against them, /especially/ Misty! I can’t just forgive Leaf like that so easily! It’s like I don’t matter!

 

 **[10:37 AM] cooler cousin:** but you /do/ matter! You matter so much to Leaf!

 

 **[10:37 AM] cooler cousin:** look. Just. Please talk to her. Preferably before my show tonight. I don’t want this drama fucking up my night. And I want you /both/ to have a great time too okay?

 

 **[10:38 AM] coolest cousin:** i’ll think about it.

 

 **[10:38 AM] cooler cousin:** that’s all i’m asking for.

  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:39 AM] gaylem:** okay so Serena said she’ll /think/ about listening to you

 

 **[10:39 AM] help i’m bi:** what’s that supposed to mean???????

 

 **[10:39 AM] gaylem:** she thinks that she’s not good enough and that she has to fight for your love because you still kept the gifts

 

 **[10:40 AM] help i’m bi:** but those gifts means nothing to me now????

 

 **[10:40 AM] gaylem:** i know, i know. I told her that, but I think she needs to hear it from you

 

 **[10:40 AM] help i’m bi:** fuuuck ok, thanks calem

 

 **[10:40 AM] gaylem:** np

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[2:11 PM] Mom:** okay the group chat got quiet for a couple hours and it’s a little unnerving

 

 **[2:11 PM] Mom:** i would assume that it’d be booming with texts from all of you (minus Calem since he needs to prepare) because of the show tonight

 

 **[2:12 PM] mayple:** it really is quiet

 

 **[2:12 PM] 9001caratau:** oh ya know, things

 

 **[2:12 PM] Mom:** Gold it’s not even the end of semester yet please

 

 **[2:12 PM] 9001caratau:** I’M NOT WITH LANCE

 

 **[2:13 PM] Mom:** right. Anyways. May, Leaf, Serena, Lyra, when are you gals coming over? I have a closet full of clothes I haven’t worn ever and am needing all of your expertise

 

 **[2:13 PM] mayple:** I should be there in about 10 min!

 

 **[2:13 PM] mayple:** lyra’s also with me

 

 **[2:14 PM] cinnamon roll:** yup!

 

 **[2:15 PM] Mom:** awesome. Leaf and Serena? Resident soeur girls? When are you two arriving?

 

 **[2:15 PM] behind the mask:** uhh, hopefully soon-ish?

 

 **[2:15 PM] Mom:** are you and Serena coming together? I mean, I’d assume you two would be, but it’s safer to ask anyways.

 

 **[2:15 PM] behind the mask:** uh

 

 **[2:16 PM] yaass queen:** No.

 

 **[2:16 PM] yaass queen:** I will be arriving at your place by myself, Hilda.

 

 **[2:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** what is with that formal sentence.

 

 **[2:16 PM] mayple:** there are capitals and punctuation in the right areas…

 

 **[2:17 PM] yaass queen:** Do not worry, May and Lyra. Everything is fine.

 

 **[2:17 PM] mayple:** uhm

 

 **[2:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** …

 

 **[2:18 PM] Mom:** this is unusual, even for you Serena. What’s wrong?

 

 **[2:18 PM] yaass queen:** Oh, why don’t you ask Leaf? I’m sure she would be pleased to explain the current situation with all of you.

 

 **[2:18 PM] yaass queen:** I must get ready now. I’ll be arriving at your place soon, Hilda. See you all soon.

 

 **[2:19 PM] Mom:** Leaf. What did you do.

 

 **[2:19 PM] behind the mask:** it’s a little personal. Just a fight between couples, nothing out of the ordinary. I’ll get it sorted out before tonight.

 

 **[2:19 PM] mayple:** :O

 

 **[2:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh boy

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[2:21 PM] BeLeaf:** We need to talk about this, Serena. And soon. I don’t want to make this entire evening awkward and have you be mad at me for something so trivial

 

 **[2:21 PM] Serene:** trivial?

 

 **[2:21 PM] Serene:** you think me being mad that you still kept the gifts your exes gave you is trivial?

 

 **[2:21 PM] BeLeaf:** yes?

 

 **[2:22 PM] Serene:** well

 

 **[2:22 PM] Serene:** you /clearly/ don’t understand me

 

 **[2:22 PM] BeLeaf:** how can I???

 

 **[2:22 PM] BeLeaf:** you keep implying that me keeping those gifts is horrible! They’re /just/ gifts now! They literally mean /nothing/ to me anymore! So what, if they were from my exes? I still use them because they’re useful in my day-to-day life!

 

 **[2:23 PM] BeLeaf:** it doesn’t mean I’m thinking about my exes, or think they’re superior to you and our relationship, or reminisce about my relationship with them! I care about you, Serena. I /love you/ and only you.

 

 **[2:23 PM] BeLeaf:** those gifts used to mean something, but now they don’t. They’re just material privileges that I own. I cherish your gifts above any others, our memories more than the ones I had with my exes. I love the relationship we’ve built. You are so much better than most of my exes, you know.

 

 **[2:23 PM] Serene:** yeah but what if we broke up. The gifts I gave to you will just be like a collection you have from your exes. The memories we’ve had in this relationship would just fade away like the ones you had with your exes. What’s the point?

 

 **[2:24 PM] BeLeaf:** the point is that we’re living in the /present/. Our relationship is here, right here in front of us. And you know what? Yeah, i still look back on those memories, but that’s all in the past, and they’re /just/ memories. I remember so much more of the experiences and memories that /we/ have and made because our relationship is important to me.

 

 **[2:25 PM] BeLeaf:** this is the first relationship I’ve ever had where I felt safe, comfortable, and wanted.

 

 **[2:25 PM] BeLeaf:** sure I got that from some of my previous exes, but none were filled with fire and excitement. The relationship I have with you is something I can’t even describe.

 

 **[2:26 PM] Serene:** I’ll… Think about it.

 

 **[2:26 PM] Serene:** I promise I won’t make things awkward and uncomfortable tonight. But I sort of want to be alone right now.

 

 **[2:26 PM] BeLeaf:** okay. I’m sorry, and… I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i realized the little bit where Calem and Gold talk to each other are very like, awkward in terms of the story in this chapter but idk what else to do. Just imagine that Gold constantly stepped in to help diffuse the negative shit b/w Leaf and Serena and stufffff


	19. Show Time, Relationships, and Don't You Hurt My Best Friend Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem performs drag for the first time, Serena and Leaf have a good talk-to-talk, and May is the protective best friend that we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple / Maple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Brendan Birch - Birch

**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[5:00 PM] Brendan:** break a leg tonight, I’ll be at the table with the rest of your friends watching

 

 **[5:01 PM] Calem:** thank you!

 

 **[5:01 PM] Brendan:** :)

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[5:06 PM] BeLeaf:** I know you said you needed space, but I just want to say one last thing

 

 **[5:06 PM] BeLeaf:** you will always mean everything to me, whether we’re still girlfriends or friends. I will always care and love you no matter what. You’re my present and, as cheesy as this may sound, my future. I really love you, Serena.

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[12:02 AM] Mom:** that was absolutely incredible!

 

**cinnamon roll attached a video**

****

**cinnamon roll attached a video**

****

**cinnamon roll attached a video**

****

 

 **[12:06 AM] cinnamon roll:** have some small short vids of the performance staring our very own, /Nina Greninja/!

 

 **[12:06 AM] mayple:** woo!!!

 

**mayple attached an image**

****

 

 **[12:07 AM] disappearing act:** thanks everyone!

 

 **[12:07 AM] Mom:** absolutely wonderful!

 

 **[12:08 AM] 9001caratau:** that show was so dope!

 

 **[12:08 AM] 9001caratau:** and I can’t believe there were people I knew who did drag?

 

 **[12:08 AM] 9001caratau:** truly a small world

 

 **[12:09 AM] disappearing act:** honestly same, i was surprised that Cilan has been doing drag for 3 years

 

 **[12:09 AM] behind the mask:** you were SO awesome Calem!!!

 

 **[12:09 AM] mayple:** are you going to do it again in the future?

 

 **[12:10 AM] disappearing act:** maybe! It seems fun so I’ll probably think about it

 

 **[12:10 AM] disappearing act:** it was a lot of fun, and you probably couldn’t tell but I messed up on one of my lip sync line

 

 **[12:11 AM] Mom:** well you certainly were into it because I literally did not know you messed up!

 

 **[12:11 AM] disappearing act:** it was a tip that Harley mentioned heh heh

 

 **[12:11 AM] mayple:** I’m glad Harley was perfoming in this event too

 

 **[12:11 AM] 9001caratau:** perfoming

 

 **[12:11 AM] cinnamon roll:** perfoming

 

 **[12:12 AM] Mom:** perfoming

 

 **[12:12 AM] disappearing act:** perfoming

 

 **[12:12 AM] mayple:** fuk u

 

 **[12:12 AM] disappearing act:** mmmm no thanks, not my type :)

 

 **[12:13 AM] mayple:** :SLKJA:LJSASKUEW

 

 **[12:13 AM] behind the mask:** incredible

 

 **[12:13 AM] disappearing act:** anyways, as much as I love talking with you scrubs, this Queen needs her beauty sleep

 

 **[12:13 AM] Mom:** same. g’night!!

 

 **[12:14 AM] cinnamon roll:** nighters

 

 **[12:14 AM] mayple:** night!!!!!!

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[12:16 AM] Serene:** I'm sorry about getting worked up about the presents thing. I'm just worried and anxious about them because to me, it feels like you're flaunting your past relationships with your exes at me. It's just uncomfortable. I'll try not to be so insecure, but I do have to ask that you don't wear or have those presents around when I'm around… Or not even mention that they were from your exes.

 

 **[12:20 AM] BeLeaf:** I'm the one that should be sorry for not realizing that keeping these things would make you feel insecure. I should have known. And I will not mention the gifts or wear/have them around you in general.

 

 **[12:22 AM] BeLeaf:** in fact, I will donate most of them. I barely wear or use some of the things they've gotten me, so it'd be nice to do some cleaning.

 

 **[12:25 AM] Serene:** no. You don’t have to do that. If those things are as useful as you say they are, then why should you have to give them away just because I felt bad about it?

 

 **[12:25 AM] BeLeaf:** no no, I /want/ to do this. I know how much you were upset about it, and yeah I should have taken your feelings into consideration but didn’t because I didn’t think it would be such a big deal.

 

 **[12:25 AM] Serene:** Leaf…

 

 **[12:26 AM] Serene:** <3 :’D

 

 **[12:26 AM] BeLeaf:** <3

 

 **[12:27 AM] Serene:** hey, this is our first big fight as a couple!

 

 **[12:27 AM] BeLeaf:** it really is! And we overcame it and talked it out

 

 **[12:27 AM] Serene:** oh my gosh I’m so glad we did. If we were in high school, I probably would have /never/ communicated to you at all about this and just let it fester over until something bad happened

 

 **[12:28 AM] BeLeaf:** I probably wouldn’t have been concerned or thought of your feelings and just tried to justify why I kept those gifts.

 

 **[12:28 AM] BeLeaf:** I’m glad that we’re both able to recognize that something had to be done in order to make amends instead of doing what our teenage selves would do

 

 **[12:28 AM] Serene:** s’called “Maturity” lol

 

 **[12:28 AM] BeLeaf:** truth

 

 **[12:28 AM] Serene:** Ok, I should probably sleep. Tonight has got be pooped

 

 **[12:28 AM] BeLeaf:** same

 

 **[12:29 AM] BeLeaf:** g’night <3

 

 **[12:29 AM] Serene:** night <3

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[6:22 AM] disappearing act:** I fell asleep but then woke up at an ungodly hour and I can’t get back to sleep

 

 **[6:22 AM] disappearing act:** so i’m gonna just spam y’all with the love of my life

 

 **[6:22 AM] disappearing act:** the sun bears

 

 **[6:22 AM] behind the mask:** you better fucking not calem

 

 **[6:22 AM] disappearing act:** ah, you’re awake

 

 **[6:23 AM] behind the mask:** don’t you fucking dare punk

 

 **[6:23 AM] disappearing act:** make me :)

 

 **[6:23 AM] Mom:** no fighting this early in the morning

 

 **[6:24 AM] Mom:** Calem, no sun bears.

 

 **[6:24 AM] disappearing act:** damn

 

 **[6:24 AM] behind the mask:** ha

 

 **[6:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** aww, i was looking forward to seeing Mercutio again

 

 **[6:25 AM] behind the mask:** lyra no.

 

 **[6:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** lyra yes.

 

 **[6:26 AM] yaass queen:** ok how about we change the subject

 

 **[6:26 AM] disappearing act:** great idea

 

 **[6:26 AM] disappearing act:** if you all had kids, what names would you give them?

 

 **[6:27 AM] cinnamon roll:** Emilie and Flynn 10000%

 

 **[6:27 AM] cinnamon roll:** those are A+ names and I love them

 

 **[6:28 AM] behind the mask:** this is such a loaded question oma

 

 **[6:28 AM] 9001caratau:** i would name my kid Bismuth

 

 **[6:28 AM] Mom:** … Why…?

 

 **[6:28 AM] 9001caratau:** bc it’s a dope ass name! And whoever I’m with doesn’t like that name can suck it up bc Bismuth will be the kid’s name.

 

 **[6:28 AM] Mom:** I mean that’s fair

 

 **[6:28 AM] Mom:** I quite like the names Nathaniel and Elijah, if I have sons anyways

 

 **[6:29 AM] Mom:** Savanna or Rosaline if I have a daughter

 

 **[6:29 AM] behind the mask:** Alistair and Declan are cool names

 

 **[6:29 AM] yaass queen:** Joscelin and Alcuin for me

 

 **[6:30 AM] behind the mask:** … Serena

 

 **[6:30 AM] behind the mask:** aren’t those the names of the characters from that book series you like?

 

 **[6:30 AM] yaass queen:** kushiel’s legacy yeah what about it

 

 **[6:30 AM] yaass queen:** they’re /good/ names m’kay

 

 **[6:30 AM] disappearing act:** lmao

 

 **[6:30 AM] yaass queen:** alternatively, Manon is equally a nice name

 

 **[6:31 AM] behind the mask:** oh, Fen is also pretty good

 

 **[6:32 AM] mayple:** I’m stumped between Damien, Alec, Adrien, James, Keegan, and Mason for boys. And Chloe, Elizabeth, Malory, Eva, and Miranda for girls. But I mean I love /all/ those names so maybe I can make it work somehow

 

 **[6:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** damn May, you certainly thought hard about that

 

 **[6:32 AM] mayple:** -shrug-

 

 **[6:33 AM] disappearing act:** i’m not even sure what names i’d like to name my future kid? Maybe Noll?

 

 **[6:33 AM] Mom:** not everyone will have that figured out. Plus, I don’t even know if I even /want/ kids

 

 **[6:33 AM] cinnamon roll:** I know for a fact that I wanna have kids. Preferably twins. One girl one boy, that way I can name them Emilie and Flynn

 

 **[6:34 AM] behind the mask:** are there anyone in your family’s history that is a twin?

 

 **[6:34 AM] cinnamon roll:** idk

 

 **[6:34 AM] yaass queen:** well… Good luckw ith th at?

 

 **[6:34 AM] yaass queen:** luck with that*

 

 **[6:34 AM] yaass queen:** stupid keyboard

 

 **[6:35 AM] 9001caratau:** oh yeah, i was thinking of binge watching all of ATLA and LoK today, anyone down?

 

 **[6:35 AM] yaass queen:** oh my arceus yES! I love Legend of Korra!

 

 **[6:35 AM] behind the mask:** I’m in too! I want to watch the evolution of Korrasami again in rl with my beautiful lovely wonderfol girlfriend

 

 **[6:35 AM] disappearing act:** wonderfol

 

 **[6:35 AM] Mom:** wonderfol

 

 **[6:36 AM] cinnamon roll:** wonderfol

 

 **[6:36 AM] mayple:** wonderfol

 

 **[6:36 AM] mayple:** I wish I could come, but Drew and I are going to be busy today

 

 **[6:36 AM] Mom:** I’d like to particpate in the binge watch!

 

 **[6:36 AM] behind the mask:** particpate

 

 **[6:37 AM] disappearing act:** particpate

 

 **[6:37 AM] yaass queen:** particpate

 

 **[6:37 AM] cinnamon roll:** particpate

 

 **[6:38 AM] cinnamon roll:** also oooo Mayyyy you and Drew gonna do something? ;))))))

 

 **[6:38 AM] mayple:** hush you, you dirty, dirty girl

 

 **[6:38 AM] mayple:** we have to go shopping for his mom’s bithday present

 

 **[6:38 AM] cinnamon roll:** bithday

 

 **[6:38 AM] 9001caratau:** bithday

 

 **[6:39 AM] Mom:** what is with the typos today

 

 **[6:39 AM] 9001caratau:** idk but I blame the moon

 

 **[6:39 AM] behind the mask:** well, have fun shopping for a birthday present with Drew, May! You will be missed

 

 **[6:39 AM] mayple:** lmao thank gurl

 

 **[6:39 AM] behind the mask:** i gotchu

 

 **[6:40 AM] disappearing act:** awesome, so that’s all of us minus May who’s gonna have an ALTA/LoK marathon?

 

 **[6:40 AM] 9001caratau:** looks like it

 

 **[6:40 AM] yaass queen:** dope dope dope dope dope

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[6:41 AM] cooler cousin:** hey, can’t help but notice that Leaf said some lovey-dovey things in the main chat. Is everything with her a-ok now?

 

 **[6:41 AM] coolest cousin:** yup. We talked it out after we got back home from your performance last night and everything’s fine now!

 

 **[6:41 AM] cooler cousin:** alright cool cool cool, good to know

 

 **[6:41 AM] coolest cousin:** hey uh

 

 **[6:41 AM] cooler cousin:**?

 

 **[6:42 AM] coolest cousin:** thanks for looking out for me

 

 **[6:42 AM] cooler cousin:** don’t mention it cous

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[5:28 PM] 9001caratau:** I just want to say that I’m so glad Korrasami got gothere

 

 **[5:28 PM] 9001caratau:** together*

 

 **[5:28 PM] 9001caratau:** that was one helluva typo geez

 

 **[5:29 PM] disappearing act:** ngl tho, Mako’s p hot

 

 **[5:29 PM] disappearing act:** same with general Iroh in LoK

 

 **[5:29 PM] yaass queen:** Asami is my Queen and I love her

 

 **[5:29 PM] behind the mask:** wait what about me

 

 **[5:30 PM] yaass queen:** i love you the most Leaf, but you’re my irl gf and Asami is a /goddess/

 

 **[5:30 PM] behind the mask:** that’s fair

 

 **[5:31 PM] Mom:** watching ATLA and LoK brings back so much memories

 

 **[5:31 PM] Mom:** I also can’t believe that the live action ATLA movie was a /thing/

 

 **[5:32 PM] 9001caratau:** WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

 

 **[5:32 PM] cinnamon roll:** there /is/ no atla movie hilda what are you even on about

 

 **[5:32 PM] Mom:** right, right. Sorry. My bad. There really /should/ be a /good proper/ atla movie /tbh/

 

 **[5:33 PM] yaass queen:** mmmmmmmm yeah, but I also want one for lok

 

 **[5:33 PM] disappearing act:** who out of everyone here would be who in atla/lok?

 

 **[5:33 PM] behind the mask:** I’m obv Korra and Serena is obv Asami

 

 **[5:34 PM] disappearing act:** fair fair

 

 **[5:34 PM] disappearing act:** Gold would probably be Bolin

 

 **[5:34 PM] Mom:** I can see Calem as Sokka

 

 **[5:34 PM] Mom:** and Lyra as Aang probably

 

 **[5:35 PM] cinnamon roll:** interesting

 

 **[5:35 PM] cinnamon roll:** I was thinking I’d be more Toph

 

 **[5:35 PM] 9001caratau:** HA HA AHA HA HA

 

 **[5:35 PM] 9001caratau:** oh Lyra

 

 **[5:36 PM] cinnamon roll:** what’s that supposed to mean

 

 **[5:36 PM] 9001caratau:** Toph is way too cool for any of us let’s be honest here

 

 **[5:38 PM] cinnamon roll:** I mean

 

 **[5:38 PM] cinnamon roll:** that’s true.

 

 **[5:38 PM] 9001caratau:** new idea

 

 **[5:38 PM] 9001caratau:** why don’t we plan a day to binge watch every single Naruto episodes

 

 **[5:39 PM] yaass queen:** gold why are you trying to kill us

 

 **[5:39 PM] Mom:** aaaanddd i’m out. I’m not sitting through hours of 300+ episodes of Naruto. We would barely make it through half if we’re counting both Naruto and Naruto Shippuden

 

 **[5:40 PM] disappearing act:** I’ll binge watch Naruto with you Gold

 

 **[5:40 PM] 9001caratau:** my dude <3

 

 **[5:41 PM] disappearing act:** my bro <3

 

 **[5:41 PM] yaass queen:** -in the distance- JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY

 

 **[5:41 PM] disappearing act:** i see no shame in loving your bro

 

 **[5:41 PM] 9001caratau:** truth

 

 **[5:42 PM] cinnamon roll:** :O

 

 **[5:42 PM] cinnamon roll:** what would Lance and Brendan say when they hear that you’re both cheating on them with each other?

 

 **[5:42 PM] 9001caratau:** first of all, lance and i aren’t together

 

 **[5:42 PM] behind the mask:** yet

 

 **[5:43 PM] disappearing act:** second of all, brendan and i are taking it very slow

 

 **[5:43 PM] disappearing act:** and also Gold will forever by my bro

 

 **[5:43 PM] 9001caratau:** same goes with calem

 

 **[5:43 PM] 9001caratau:** he’ll forever be my dude

 

 **[5:44 PM] mayple:** I heard Brendan

 

 **[5:44 PM] mayple:** calem i didn’t know you and brendan are taking it slow

 

 **[5:44 PM] Mom:** how was the shopping?

 

 **[5:44 PM] mayple:** good good

 

 **[5:45 PM] disappearing act:** yeah, brendan and i are going to take it slow. There’s no need to rush anything. Plus. he still has things he needs to do and finish up before he starts attending the same school as all of us

 

 **[5:45 PM] mayple:** huh

 

 **[5:45 PM] mayple:** interesting

  
  


**> >** **_Trees?_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[5:45 PM] Maple:** I didn’t know you and Calem were going to continue seeing each other and are taking it slow.

 

 **[5:45 PM] Birch:** dammit

 

 **[5:45 PM] Birch:** how’d you find out

 

 **[5:46 PM] Maple:** Calem, from our gc after we joked about him and Gold

 

 **[5:46 PM] Birch:** lol ofc

 

 **[5:46 PM] Maple:** but back to the important stuff: why didn’t you tell me?

 

 **[5:46 PM] Birch:** -shrug-

 

 **[5:47 PM] Birch:** just felt like it wasn’t something so big. I would have said something once Calem and I made it 100% official

 

 **[5:47 PM] Maple:** hm

 

 **[5:47 PM] Maple:** that’s fair. Ok. Carry on.

 

 **[5:47 PM] Birch:** lol

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[5:47 PM] mayple:** Calem

 

 **[5:48 PM] disappearing act:** yeah?

 

 **[5:48 PM] mayple:** if you hurt Brendan I will hunt you down and sell your balls to the wolves

 

 **[5:49 PM] disappearing act:** …

 

 **[5:49 PM] disappearing act:** gotcha

 

 **[5:49 PM] Mom:** that took a turn…

 

 **[5:50 PM] cinnamon roll:** yup

 

 **[5:50 PM] mayple:** alright cool! Glad we had the “don’t hurt my best friend” talk! :D

 

 **[5:50 PM] disappearing act:** no… problem???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calem's hips don't lie ;)))))


	20. Don't Be A Disrespectful Ignorant Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** idk what to categorize this as but mentions of slur, not respecting people’s pronouns, mentions of attempted sexual assault, and ignorance. Lots. Of. Ignorance. (this convo happened to me irl a while ago but i'm still mad lmao). So please tread carefully with this chapter if you're bothered by it. 
> 
> You can skip the triggering bit right at **[5:45] cinnamon roll** up until **[5:57] cinnamon roll**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:00 AM] mayple:** oh my Arceus the wildfires are getting outta control

 

 **[10:00 AM] mayple:** the air quality is at an all time HIGH

 

 **[10:00 AM] mayple:** fuckin’ 10+ very high risk warning

 

 **[10:01 AM] cinnamon roll:** fuckkk

 

 **[10:01 AM] 9001caratau:** I don’t think I have /ever/ seen the air quality warning go 10+ let alone a 9

 

 **[10:01 AM] Mom:** everyone stay inside, stay safe, and keep hydrated!!

 

 **[10:02 AM] behind the mask:** I’ll admit, this summer is shittier than last year’s. At least last year’s our air quality warning was like, what, moderate to low high risk? This year’s shit

 

 **[10:02 AM] mayple:** I’m so mad b/c this air quality cut down my morning run

 

 **[10:03 AM] cinnamon roll:** the one thing that will always surprise me is that you actually /choose/ to wake up at peak morning to /run/

 

 **[10:03 AM] mayple:** hey man, these good legs and good butt doesn’t just show up overnight

 

 **[10:03 AM] cinnamon roll:** mmmmmmmmm yeah i’m good with just doing one squat and calling it a week

 

 **[10:03 AM] behind the mask:** lmao

 

 **[10:03 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m sitting in my bedroom and i literally cannot stop coughing ughh

 

 **[10:03 AM] Mom:** get a mask designed to keep air particles out. Painters mask will 100% help. And keep hydrated. Put some ice near the window sills to it’ll keep your place cool and leave moisture in the air.

 

 **[10:03 AM] 9001caratau:** Hilda back at it again with the knowledge

 

 **[10:04 AM] yaass queen:** I will 100% be doing that, in fact, i will do that right now

 

 **[10:04 AM] Mom:** I’ve experienced my fair share of shitty air quality and bad wildfires in my childhood

 

 **[10:04 AM] disappearing act:** you can’t even see the mountains or the sky anymore, it’s just one giant haze and smog

 

 **[10:05 AM] behind the mask:** rip

 

 **[10:05 AM] 9001caratau:** i was gonna plan on going out and do stuff but i guess not

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:05 AM] Serene:** so I know the air is shit outside, but do you wanna come over and just binge watch tv shows and cuddle?

 

 **[10:05 AM] BeLeaf:** a heck yeah i’d love to

 

 **[10:05 AM] BeLeaf:** indoor cuddle and tv show date sounds like just my speed

 

 **[10:06 AM] Serene:** awesomeee

 

 **[10:06 AM] Serene:** you can come over whenever btw, just text when you’re at the door so I can come down and fetch u :P

 

 **[10:06 AM] BeLeaf:** gotcha. I’ll be there maybe in the afternoon? 11:30 at the latest.

 

 **[10:06 AM] Serene:** ok!!

 

 **[10:06 AM] BeLeaf:** i’m gonna go shower, eat, and then text ya when i leave the house.

 

 **[10:07 AM] Serene:** BE SAFE OK

 

 **[10:07 AM] BeLeaf:** always ;)

 

 **[10:07 AM] Serene:** o3o <3

 

 **[10:07 AM] BeLeaf:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

  
  


**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:05 AM] Calem:** I’m soooo boreddddd

 

 **[10:05 AM] Brendan:** what’s up?

 

 **[10:05 AM] Calem:** this shitty air quality is messing up my schedule :/

 

 **[10:05 AM] Brendan:** oh! Yeah I know! When May told me about last year’s summer, I just sort of laughed? I mean i was concerned but I never thought that much about it because we never had something like that back home

 

 **[10:06 AM] Calem:** lucky :p

 

 **[10:06 AM] Brendan:** it’s what ya get for living in a Region surrounded primarily by water :p

 

 **[10:06 AM] Calem:** fucking incredible

 

 **[10:06 AM] Calem:** wanna come over and binge watch shows or something?

 

 **[10:07 AM] Brendan:** heck yeah

 

 **[10:07 AM] Calem:** awesome! Text/call if you need help finding the place or when you get here so I can come down and get ya

 

 **[10:07 AM] Brendan:** will do! See ya soon

  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:08 AM] cooler cousin:** Brendan’s gonna come over to binge watch shows

 

 **[10:08 AM] coolest cousin:** Leaf’s coming over to binge watch shows with me

 

 **[10:08 AM] cooler cousin:** what

 

 **[10:08 AM] coolest cousin:** what

 

 **[10:08 AM] coolest cousin:** no no no you can’t do that I invited Leaf first

 

 **[10:08 AM] cooler cousin:** I invited Brendan over at 10:06

 

 **[10:09 AM] coolest cousin:** HA I INVITED LEAF AT 10:05 SUCK IT

 

 **[10:09 AM] cooler cousin:** ew no

 

 **[10:09 AM] cooler cousin:** but now what

 

 **[10:10 AM] coolest cousin:** I guess this is going to end up as a weird… Double date?

 

 **[10:10 AM] cooler cousin:** I guess?

 

 **[10:10 AM] cooler cousin:** also why didn’t we just say this to each other face to face our rooms are literally next to each others

 

 **[10:10 AM] coolest cousin:** idk

 

 **[10:11 AM] cooler cousin:** aight

  
  


**> >** **_Brendan - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:11 AM] Calem:** so turns out my cousin invited her gf (i’m sure you’ve seen them both before, they were the ones with May that time on our blind date) to binge watch shows with her over here, so we turned it into a double date? hope that’s ok?

 

 **[10:12 AM] Brendan:** yeah totally!

 

 **[10:12 AM] Brendan:** and yes, I /definitely/ remember them both lol

 

 **[10:12 AM] Calem:** tight tight tight

 

 **[10:13 AM] Brendan:** i just left my place so I should be there in 20

 

 **[10:13 AM] Calem:** sweet!

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:11 AM] Serene:** ok so update: Calem ended up inviting Brendan over to binge watch shows. So our date is going to end up becoming a double date

 

 **[10:33 AM] BeLeaf:** sounds good to me!

 

 **[10:34 AM] BeLeaf:** I just finished getting ready so I’ll be heading out soon

 

 **[10:34 AM] Serene:** ok!!

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:35 AM] 9001caratau:** I want to open up the windows but i can’t bc the air

 

 **[10:35 AM] cinnamon roll:** don’t you have AC?

 

 **[10:35 AM] 9001caratau:** yeah but it’s /crappy/ ac

 

 **[10:35 AM] cinnamon roll:** ahhh

 

 **[10:37 AM] mayple:** apparently Brendan went over to Calem’s and Serena’s for a double date

 

 **[10:37 AM] Mom:** oo?

 

 **[10:37 AM] mayple:** yeah

 

 **[10:38 AM] cinnamon roll:** that’s really cute

 

 **[10:38 AM] 9001caratau:** jelly

 

 **[10:38 AM] 9001caratau:** while those four are having a double date, i’m stuck at home boiling from the heat with shitty air and a crappy ac :’))))))))))))))

 

 **[10:38 AM] mayple:** rip m8

 

 **[5:45 PM] cinnamon roll:** fuckf uck fuck fuck gfuck

 

 **[5:45 PM] cinnamon roll:** hi i'm just going to fume and complain for a little bit bc these two fucking bitch shit that i met in class are fucking shit fuckers that fucking has no respect for people and i'm fucking Mad :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 **[5:45 PM] cinnamon roll:** it started with one person using the "r" word and I said "hey let's not use that pls" and then these two fuckwads chimed in with like "oh but isn't every word offensive and ableist" and "lollolol what's ableist ha ha ha ha ha”

 

 **[5:45 PM] cinnamon roll:** and then it became an argument about fuCKING PRONOUNS. LIKE. THEY THEM ARE PRONOUNS YOU DICK IN A BOX. DUDE THINKS WE HAVE TO STOP FORCING PPL TO SAY THEIR PRONOUNS. IT'S NOT FORCING IT'S CALLED RESPECT YOU DUMB IGNORANT FUCKWAD DUDE LIKE WHAT HAVE YOU PROVIDED IN SOCIETY?

 

 **[5:45 PM] cinnamon roll:** AND THE DUMB BITCH GIRL WAS LIKE "WELL I'LL JUST CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME INSTEAD HA HA HA HA HA WHO CARES ABOUT PRONOUNS THIS MAKES IT EASIER FOR US"

 

 **[5:45 PM] mayple:** oh no ;A;

 

 **[5:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** FUCKING DUDE JUST WENT

 

 **[5:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** “MY PREFERRED PRONOUN IS COLONIALST LOLOLOOOO”

 

 **[5:47 PM] Mom:** what the fuck!?

 

 **[5:47 PM] cinnamon roll** I: ”M SFO DUKC

 

 **[5:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** FUCK DUKC UFUCK FUCK

 

 **[5:47 PM] cinnamon roll:** I’M SO MAD RIGHT NOW

 

 **[5:48 PM] 9001caratau:** Lyra’s never sworn this much before this is serious oh shit

 

 **[5:48 PM] cinnamon roll:** I’M SHAKING IN AGNER RIGHT NOW

 

 **[5:48 PM] cinnamon roll:** I LITERALLY WANT TO CRY

 

 **[5:48 PM] Mom:** D:

 

 **[5:49 PM] cinnamon roll:** LIKE I KNOW I’M STILL CONFUSED ABOUT MY GENDER AND THAT I IDENTIFY AS DEMIGIRL AND LIKE I KNOW THAT I PREFER THEY/THEM BUT SHE/HER PRONOUNS ARE SUPER RAD AND OKAY BUT LIKE

 

 **[5:49 PM] mayple:** YOUR PRONOUNS ARE VALID LYRA

 

 **[5:50 PM] cinnamon roll:** I LEGIT AM CRYING RIGHT NOW I’M SO UPSET

 

 **[5:50 PM] behind the mask:** POPPING IN TO SAY WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **[5:50 PM] disappearing act:** tell me their names and i’ll shank them

 

 **[5:50 PM] yaass queen:** I’ll defenestrate them

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** NO PLS DOn’T I DOnT WATN YOU TO GO TO JAIL OR GET RIN TORUBLE

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** I’M JSUT GLAD THAT I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE IN THT CHAT WHO ALSO THINKS THOSE TWO FUCK WAD SHIT FOR BRAINS ARE PROBLEMATIC BUT

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** I HAVE FUCKING CLASSES WITH THEM AND HAVE TO SEE THEM UNTIL THE SEMESTER ENDS I’M

 

 **[5:51 PM] cinnamon roll:** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

 **[5:52 PM] mayple:** i’m so sorry you have to go through this right now

 

 **[5:52 PM] Mom:** are you at home?

 

 **[5:52 PM] cinnamon roll:** yeahhhhhhhh

 

 **[5:52 PM] Mom:** i’m coming over

 

 **[5:52 PM] cinnamon roll:** silver’s also here btw

 

 **[5:53 PM] mayple:** i’ll also brave the air to come over

 

 **[5:53 PM] cinnamon roll:** did u know that silver offered to make those two ppl disappear ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha i really want to take him up on that offer tbfh

 

 **[5:53 PM] 9001caratau:** uhhhhhhh

 

 **[5:53 PM] disappearing act:** what does silver do again?

 

 **[5:53 PM] cinnamon roll:** lmao idk man

 

 **[5:54 PM] behind the mask:** those two ppl deserve to burn in hot oil i’m so sorry lyra

 

 **[5:54 PM] cinnamon roll:** mmmm i know i know

 

 **[5:54 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’ve calmed down but

 

 **[5:54 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’m so fucking upset

 

 **[5:55 PM] cinnamon roll:** I mean i already was sketchy about the dude b/c he shared this story with us about how, years ago, he tried to force himself on this unconscious girl and was gonna go through with it but stopped b/c something got in the way so he just left and then was super fuckgin guilty about what he did

 

 **[5:55 PM] cinnamon roll:** but tbh i don’t think he even FEELS guilty for that

 

 **[5:55 PM] behind the mask:** /FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT/

 

 **[5:55 PM] 9001caratau:** any one who forces themselves/contemplates rape is a rapist and deserves /NO MERCY/

 

 **[5:56 PM] cinnamon roll:** and the bitch thinks that she’s really shit at like, english and puts herself down a lot and blames the whole pronouns and respect shit on “english uwu” and says we’re all fucking smart and that’s why we passed our midterms

 

 **[5:56 PM] cinnamon roll:** honestly she’s just incredibly ignorant and i don’t think she even understands what respect and serious means lmao

 

 **[5:56 PM] 9001caratau:** Arceus

 

 **[5:56 PM] 9001caratau:** i want to literally deck them both christ

 

 **[5:57 PM] cinnamon roll:** she acts like everything is funny, laughs at horrible jokes, thinks she’s SO COOL and ALL THAT, doesn’t take ANYTHING seriously, and

 

 **[5:57 PM] cinnamon roll:** uGH

 

 **[5:58 PM] disappearing act:** that girl is straight up ignorant

 

 **[5:58 PM] disappearing act:** I’m so sorry you have to deal with these two shit brains lyra

 

 **[5:58 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’m just so fucking tired

 

 **[5:58 PM] cinnamon roll:** i hate these two people so much they’ve now officially gone onto my shit list

 

 **[5:59 PM] cinnamon roll:** and i legit am thinking of having silver make these twoo fuckers tdsiaspper

 

 **[5:59 PM] cinnamon roll:** shit typos lmao

 

 **[5:59 PM] 9001caratau:** nah we got what you mean

 

 **[5:59 PM] cinnamon roll:** thanks for letting me rant and listening to me

 

 **[5:59 PM] disappearing act:** your comfort and health is so much more important to us than you would ever believe

 

 **[5:59 PM] Mom:** may and i are here and agreed, we will always listen to you, and to anyone who needs to get something off their chest!

 

 **[5:59 PM] behind the mask:** we’ll even commit murder!

 

 **[6:00 PM] yaass queen:** i will gladly murder those two that hurt you lyra!

 

 **[6:01 PM] Mom:** ok let’s not have you both go to jail yes?

 

 **[6:01 PM] cinnamon roll:** lmao thanks

 

 **[6:01 PM] cinnamon roll:** truly the bestest friends a gal could ever ask for <3

 

 **[6:01 PM] behind the mask:** <3

 

 **[6:02 PM] yaass queen:** <3

 

 **[6:02 PM] 9001caratau:** <3

 

 **[6:02 PM] disappearing act:** <3

 

 **[6:02 PM] mayple:** <3

 

 **[6:02 PM] Mom:** <3

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:15 PM] BeLeaf:** I made it back home!

 

 **[10:15 PM] Serene:** yay!

 

 **[10:15 PM] BeLeaf:** thanks for inviting me to your place to watch stuff!

 

 **[10:16 PM] Serene:** np! It would’ve been just us if Calem hadn’t invited Brendan over as well -.-

 

 **[10:16 PM] BeLeaf:** ha ha, nah I still had fun!

 

 **[10:16 PM] Serene:** it really was fun wasn’t it lol

 

 **[10:16 PM] Serene:** Calem was sooo awkward when we were staring at him and Brendan hehhehheh

 

 **[10:17 PM] BeLeaf:** oh my gosh I know right?

 

 **[10:17 PM] BeLeaf:** who knew Calem would get so shy hehheh

 

 **[10:17 PM] Serene:** not me that’s for sure, but i’m glad he has someone who makes him happy!

 

 **[10:18 PM] BeLeaf:** he does look very happy

 

 **[10:18 PM] Serene:** i just heard the door close I think Brendan just left

 

 **[10:18 PM] BeLeaf:** oh?

 

 **[10:18 PM] Serene:** brb lemme bother my cous

 

 **[10:18 PM] BeLeaf:** lmao alright

 

 **[10:23 PM] Serene:** oh my gosh he’s such a dork

 

 **[10:23 PM] BeLeaf:** what happened?

 

 **[10:23 PM] Serene:** i was teasing him about Brendan and he diDN’T EVEN DENY IT HE JUST STRAIGHT UP BLUSHED AND SHUFFLED BACK TO HIS ROOM

 

 **[10:23 PM] BeLeaf:** LOL

 

 **[10:23 PM] BeLeaf:** seems like Calem really is lovestruck

 

 **[10:23 PM] Serene:** oh my Arceus what if he and Brendan are mushier than us

 

 **[10:24 PM] BeLeaf:** wait we’re mushy?

 

 **[10:24 PM] Serene:** we can’t have them defeat us we need to up our mushy game

 

 **[10:24 PM] BeLeaf:** sure?

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[10:24 PM] yaass queen:** I love (1) woman

 

 **[10:24 PM] yaass queen:** and her name is Leaf Blue

 

 **[10:24 PM] 9001caratau:** oh boy

 

 **[10:24 PM] behind the mask:** oh, so this is what you mean

 

 **[10:25 PM] mayple:** oma

 

 **[10:25 PM] yaass queen:** LEAF IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER AND I LOVE HER

 

 **[10:25 PM] yaass queen:** also we’re the best couple in this group just saying

 

 **[10:25 PM] Mom:** you’re the only couple in this group

 

 **[10:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** Silver and I are cute tho :p

 

 **[10:26 PM] yaass queen:** are you both as CUTE AS US

 

**yaass queen attached an image**

****

 

 **[10:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** UH, DUH

 

**cinnamon roll attached an image**

****

 

 **[10:27 PM] disappearing act:** not as cute as Brendan and I even though we haven’t really talked about making anything official yet, but

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

 **[10:27 PM] Mom:** what is happening

 

 **[10:27 PM] mayple:** geeeeeezus

 

 **[10:27 PM] 9001caratau:** are we the only three in the group that isn’t trying to one-up each other in terms of couple cuteness?

 

 **[10:27 PM] Mom:** I think so?

 

 **[10:27 PM] Mom:** although

 

**Mom attached an image**

****

 

 **[10:28 PM] Mom:** N and I are pretty cute ;)

 

 **[10:28 PM] yaass queen:** :O

 

 **[10:28 PM] behind the mask:** oo

 

 **[10:28 PM] disappearing act:** ho shit

 

 **[10:28 PM] cinnamon roll:** is he a fucking dEITY

 

 **[10:30 PM] Mom:** nope! He’s my boyfriend :)

 

 **[10:30 PM] 9001caratau:** damn Hilda, you got a good one there

 

 **[10:30 PM] mayple:** I think Hilda topped us all with the cute partner

 

 **[10:30 PM] yaass queen:** fuck

 

 **[10:31 PM] Mom:** now that that’s out of the way

 

 **[10:31 PM] Mom:** what’s the sudden need to burst into the chat to proclaim your love and show off your couple cuteness?

 

 **[10:31 PM] yaass queen:** Calem’s a huge dork and probably in love with Brendan because he didn’t fite back when i teased him :P

 

 **[10:31 PM] disappearing act:** SRENA

 

 **[10:32 PM] disappearing act:** DOn”T ESPOSE ME LKD THA

 

 **[10:32 PM] disappearing act:** wow that sentence is all over the place

 

 **[10:32 PM] yaass queen:** it really is

 

 **[10:32 PM] yaass queen:** also i’m your cousin how /else/ am i supposed to expose u

 

 **[10:33 PM] disappearing act:** BY NOT EXPOSING ME??????

 

 **[10:33 PM] disappearing act:** w/e tho b/c brendan is probably one of the few guys i’ve dated that’s not a huge jerk

 

 **[10:33 PM] mayple:** ikr?

 

 **[10:33 PM] mayple:** he is The Best

 

 **[10:33 PM] mayple:** A Good Friend

 

 **[10:33 PM] disappearing act:** A Good Almost-Boyfriendo

 

 **[10:34 PM] mayple:** so why haven’t you both made things official yet?

 

 **[10:34 PM] disappearing act:** we’re both taking it slow. he’s got things he gotta do in order to settle in and i got some stuff i gotta work out

 

 **[10:34 PM] Mom:** that last part sounds oddly sus

 

 **[10:34 PM] disappearing act:** nah dw bout it

 

 **[10:34 PM] yaass queen:** mmmmm

 

 **[10:35 PM] behind the mask:** calem

 

 **[10:35 PM] disappearing act:** dw about it it’s all good

 

 **[10:35 PM] disappearing act:** trust

 

 **[10:36 PM] yaass queen:** -squint-

 

 **[10:36 PM] disappearing act:** anywho i’m gonna head to bed bye to everyone but serena b/c she’s a loser :p

 

 **[10:36 PM] yaass queen:** rood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I hate more than disrespectful ignorant people who tries to justify themselves and their lack of respect for other people's comfort with "I'm not smart, you people are sooooo smart halahalolololol" and "i like arguing with people to get a rise out of them and not listening to them at all because I have Privilege :))))"
> 
> fuck those fuckers.
> 
> Also, there will be no new chapter next week because it is Remembrance Day


	21. Crushes to Friends Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the mess of chat names and switching of diff chats lol. also omg i can't believe i forgot to update today's ch WHOOPS (we're also nearing the chs i've saved here as drafts, so i gotta kick my butt back in gear again to keep writing chs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / lesbehonest / Serene / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / metaphorical big sister / help i'm bi / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / gaylem / my dude / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll / Firecracker  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro / Billiards Boi
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:12 AM] metaphorical little brother:** leaf i need to get in contact with that obnoxious loud kid named after money

 

**[11:13 AM] metaphorical big sister:** what

 

**[11:13 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I need some context please

 

**[11:13 AM] metaphorical little brother:** that kid

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** lyra showed you guys pictures of when we all went out to ice cream? He’s dating Lance or something?

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical big sister:** Oh! You mean Gold!

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical big sister:** also he isn’t /named/ after money, Gold is his last name

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** that’s weird

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical big sister:** …

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical big sister:** silver…

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical big sister:** you’re named after an element on the periodic table.

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical little brother:** what’s your point

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** nvm…

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** also why do you need to get in touch with him?

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical little brother:** idk but lyra said i should get to know him b/c he’s her best friend or something like that

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** …

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** hold on

  
  
  


**> >** **_Leaf - Lyra_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:16 AM] Leaf:** lyra did you tell silver he had to be friends with gold

 

**[11:19 AM] Lyra:** maybe.

 

**[11:19 AM] Lyra:** why?

 

**[11:19 AM] Leaf:** he’s asking me for Gold’s number

 

**[11:22 AM] Lyra:** why couldn’t he have asked me?

 

**[11:22 AM] Leaf:** I don’t know???

 

**[11:22 AM] Lyra:** huh.

 

**[11:23 AM] Lyra:** well in any case, yeah I did tell Silver to be friends with Gold

 

**[11:23 AM] Leaf:** why?

 

**[11:23 AM] Leaf:** you realize doing that is just going to be a bitter reminder to Gold right?

 

**[11:24 AM] Lyra:** that’s /exactly/ why

 

**[11:24 AM] Lyra:** if he gets used to being around silver, then he won’t feel bitter and sad about it!

 

**[11:25 AM] Leaf:** Lyra… That…

 

**[11:25 AM] Leaf:** no?????

 

**[11:25 AM] Leaf:** that is a horrible idea????

 

**[11:26 AM] Lyra:** it’s fine, I talked to Gold about this too yesterday, he said he was fine with it

 

**[11:26 AM] Leaf:** ?????

 

**[11:26 AM] Lyra:** yeah! Here, we can even bring this up in the gc it’s fine

 

**[11:26 AM] Leaf:** ?????

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:26 AM] cinnamon roll:** hey Gold i told you that Silver was gonna make an effort to be your friend yesterday right?

 

**[11:28 AM] 9001caratau:** yeah?

 

**[11:28 AM] behind the mask:** you cannot be serious

 

**[11:28 AM] yaass queen:** wait what’s happening?

 

**[11:28 AM] behind the mask:** silver messaged me asking for Gold’s contact and told me that lyra told him to be friends with Gold

 

**[11:29 AM] cinnamon roll:** yes, yes I did say that

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** drama first thing in the morning

 

**[11:29 AM] yaass queen:** calem. It’s 11:30

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** w/e

 

**[11:30 AM] 9001caratau:** tbh I think it’s a good idea. I have to face him one way or another right?

 

**[11:30 AM] behind the mask:** are you. are you sure tho?

 

**[11:31 AM] Mom:** this is a weird thing to see right after some studying

 

**[11:31 AM] mayple:** tbh that sounds like a terrible idea

 

**[11:31 AM] cinnamon roll:** no no no it’s perfectly fine. I mean, i also did sort of promise that Leaf will be there when Silver, Gold and I hang out?

 

**[11:31 AM] behind the mask:** i’m sorry what now

 

**[11:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** yeahhhh like

 

**[11:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** i planned to have a little hang out later today for the four of us???? :D

 

**[11:32 AM] behind the mask:** …

 

**[11:32 AM] 9001caratau:** wait i have not heard about this why today

 

**[11:32 AM] cinnamon roll:** :D

 

**[11:33 AM] Mom:** Well that took an awkward turn

 

**[11:33 AM] disappearing act:** that’s my cue to leave

 

**[11:33 AM] mayple:** hard same.

 

**[11:34 AM] 9001caratau:** I am so confused?

 

**[11:34 AM] behind the mask:** same gold same.

 

**[11:34 AM] cinnamon roll:** here, i’ll just send silver gold’s info. Also, could you both come over to my place at 1?

 

**[11:35 AM] behind the mask:** do we have a choice…?

 

**[11:35 AM] cinnamon roll:** no not really :P

 

**[11:35 AM] 9001caratau:** looks like we’re going over there at 1

 

**[11:35 AM] cinnamon roll:** yay!

 

**[11:37 AM] yaass queen:** incedible

 

**[11:37 AM] cinnamon roll:** heehee this is going to be so awesome! 

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i'm bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:37 AM] help i'm bi:** I am afraid

 

**[11:37 AM] gaylem:** why is Lyra doing this again?

 

**[11:38 AM] help i’m bi:** apparently she told Silver he needed to try to be civil and be friends with Gold

 

**[11:38 AM] lesbehonest:** and Gold is 100% on board?

 

**[11:38 AM] help i’m bi:** apparently so

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:38 AM] my dude:** are you positive you're OK with this?

 

**[11:38 AM] my bro:** yeah

 

**[11:39 AM] my bro:** I mean it's going to be super fucking weird and uncomfortable for me, but I'll live

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i'm bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:39 AM] gaylem:** He said he's fine with it. Awks, but will live

 

**[11:39 AM] lesbehonest:** I guess…

 

**[11:39 AM] help i’m bi:** idk

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:43 AM] Mom:** So, apparently Hilbert’s boyfriend is going to be staying over

 

**[11:43 AM] cinnamon roll:** and that's a bad thing because??????????

 

**[11:43 AM] Mom:** it's not a bad thing, just a statement

 

**[11:44 AM] disappearing act:** well I mean, your twin stayed over with Lucas a couple times right? How's this any different?

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** the difference is that I have never met his boyfriend irl before

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** he's only showed pictures and saw each other briefly when Hilbert and him were XTransceiving each other

 

**[11:44 AM] yaass queen:** oma

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** yuuuppppp :/

 

**[11:44 AM] Mom:** I mean, I trust my brother, don’t get me wrong. And Lucas sounds like a wonderful guy from all the things Hilbert tells me. But I worry sometimes, you know?

 

**[11:45 AM] yaass queen:** totally understandable, it’s ok to worry and be concerned

 

**[11:45 AM] mayple:** does Hilbert know how you feel?

 

**[11:45 AM] Mom:** no, not really

 

**[11:45 AM] mayple:** ok, then, let’s say this. How does he feel about you and N?

 

**[11:46 AM] Mom:** he’s not a big fan of N still, and thinks that there might be more to him that he lets on, but he says he trusts my judgement but will be there to kick his ass if N hurts me

 

**[11:46 AM] yaass queen:** i love this sibling bond so much

 

**[11:47 AM] mayple:** I think you should probably let Hilbert know about your thoughts on Lucas

 

**[11:47 AM] disappearing act:** I too, agree. If he doesn’t know, then things might just get weird once Lucas comes over.

 

**[11:47 AM] Mom:** Yeah… You’re all right about it

 

**[11:47 AM] Mom:** I’ll go talk to him now! Thanks :)

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:06 PM] Serene:** sooo

 

**[2:06 PM] Serene:** how’s the hangout with Lyra, Silver, and Gold??

 

**[2:10 PM] BeLeaf:** awkward.

 

**[2:10 PM] BeLeaf:** incredibly awkward.

 

**[2:10 PM] BeLeaf:** Lyra and I have been trying to diffuse this weird tension

 

**[2:10 PM] BeLeaf:** also I’m highkey positive Gold is extremely uncomfortable despite reassuring us that he’s fine

 

**[2:11 PM] Serene:** aww :((((((

 

**[2:11 PM] BeLeaf:** Lyra just left to use the washroom so now it’s just me silver and gold

 

**BeLeaf sent a voice recording**

**_[3:18]_ **

 

**[2:15 PM] Serene:** oh that’s awkward…

 

**[2:15 PM] BeLeaf:** yuuuuuuuuppppppppppppp

 

**BeLeaf sent a voice recording**

**_[0:58]_ **

 

**[2:17 PM] Serene:** oh boy

 

**[2:17 PM] BeLeaf:** YUP

 

**[2:17 PM] BeLeaf:** lyra just came back

 

**[2:18 PM] BeLeaf:** we’re apparently going to go somewhere else now idk where

 

**[2:18 PM] Serene:** does… Does lyra not feel the awkward tension?

 

**[2:18 PM] BeLeaf:** oh she does. she just chooses to ignore it and try to make things better

 

**[2:18 PM] Serene:** y i k e s

 

**[2:18 PM] BeLeaf:** ughhh

 

**[2:19 PM] BeLeaf:** ok i gotta get going. I’ll msg you when we’ve stopped somewhere or something

 

**[2:19 PM] Serene:** good luck

 

**[2:19 PM] BeLeaf:** thanks. i’ll need it.

  
  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:20 PM] coolest cousin:** so apparently the outing is very awks

 

**[2:20 PM] cooler cousin:** oh no

 

**[2:20 PM] coolest cousin:** oh yes

 

**[2:21 PM] coolest cousin:** Leaf said that Gold is defs uncomfortable being around Silver despite him saying that he’s ok. Lyra chooses to ignore the awkward tension around them and is trying to push the two to hang out and talk some more. and now they’re going off somewhere

 

**[2:22 PM] coolest cousin:** oh and Silver 100% brought up Lance in front of Gold

 

**[2:22 PM] cooler cousin:** NO!

 

**[2:22 PM] coolest cousin:** YES!

 

**[2:23 PM] cooler cousin:** oh shit that’s bad

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:23 PM] my dude:** I heard

 

**[2:23 PM] my dude:** that Silver brought up Lance???????

 

**[2:26 PM] my bro:** yuuuuuuuuuuuuup :/

 

**[2:26 PM] my dude:** fuckin’ y i k e s

 

**[2:26 PM] my bro:** but here’s the weird thing, despite all that, he was also very nice and respectful about the whole Lance thing??? Idk, like he’s really trying to get to know me but is unsure how to really communicate

 

**[2:27 PM] my dude:** as long as he ain’t being an ass

 

**[2:27 PM] my bro:** oh no no no, Lyra would 100% scold him if he did

 

**[2:27 PM] my dude:** ok well that’s good to know

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[5:38 PM] cinnamon roll:** well that went pretty well!

 

**[5:38 PM] behind them ask:** define “well”

 

**[5:38 PM] disappearing act:** uh oh

 

**[5:38 PM] mayple:** I feel like story time is about to start

 

**[5:39 PM] 9001caratau:** you wouldn’t believe

 

**[5:39 PM] Mom:** I was just about to message you all about my talk with Hilbert, but I think that can wait. I too, would like in on Story Time

 

**[5:39 PM] cinnamon roll:** oh c’mon

 

**[5:39 PM] cinnamon roll:** Leaf and Gold are just exaggerating

 

**[5:39 PM] 9001caratau:** Lyra.

 

**[5:39 PM] 9001caratau:** he brought up Lance

 

**[5:39 PM] 9001caratau:** he /knows/ about the situation

 

**[5:40 PM] mayple:** wait a minute

 

**[5:40 PM] mayple:** how does he know…?

 

**[5:40 PM] Mom:** Lyra.

 

**[5:40 PM] cinnamon roll:** I tell him /everything/! We told each other that there will be no secrets in the relationship!

 

**[5:41 PM] disappearing act:** still tho

 

**[5:41 PM] 9001caratau:** no no, it’s ok. That wasn’t something I was even bothered with

 

**[5:41 PM] 9001caratau:** the one thing that was really uncomfortable was the weird backhanded comment about me and Lance

 

**[5:42 PM] Mom:** oh no

 

**[5:42 PM] mayple:** I don’t like where this is going

 

**[5:42 PM] cinnamon roll:** Silver just has a hard time socializing with people!!!!

 

**[5:42 PM] 9001caratau:** okay yeah but saying “i can never understand why people would involve themselves with their TA or profs. Why would they even /do/ that to themselves is beyond me” was a tad rude

 

**[5:43 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok yes i do have to agree, that comment he said was incredibly disrespectful and I /did/ lecture him about that sort of behaviour and he apologizes--he’s also going to like, probably apologize to you soon-ish

 

**[5:43 PM] 9001caratau:** uh

 

**[5:43 PM] 9001caratau:** cool?

 

**[5:43 PM] yaass queen:** awks

  
  
  


**> >** **_Johto Buds_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[5:45 PM] Firecracker:** I am really sorry for some of the stuff Silver said today

 

**[5:45 PM] Firecracker:** and for pushing you to spend time with him

 

**[5:45 PM] Firecracker:** like, I could sense that you were uncomfortable but tried so hard to make things work

 

**[5:45 PM] Firecracker:** I’m really, really, sorry Gold

 

**[5:46 PM] Billiards Boi:** I know, and thank you

 

**[5:46 PM] Billiards Boi:** I will admit, despite the uncomfortableness, it was still nice just being able to spend time with my former (???) crush??? tbh idk what to call this anymore lol

 

**[5:46 PM] Firecracker:** a progress is what I’d call it

 

**[5:46 PM] Billiards Boi:** a progress?

 

**[5:46 PM] Firecracker:** yeah! Like, it was an unrequited crush, now it’s a semi-crush probably, and now it’s like, the start of a friendship!

 

**[5:46 PM] Billiards Boi:** that makes sense

 

**[5:47 PM] Billiards Boi:** thanks Ly

 

**[5:47 PM] Firecracker:** np Goldie ;)

 

**[5:47 PM] Billiards Boi:** :)


	22. A Bitter Reminder That I Am Still A Single Pringle :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a jab at my love life in the most respectful and pitiful way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[8:15 AM] mayple:** guis

 

 **[8:15 AM] mayple:** GUIS

 

 **[8:18 AM] mayple:** Y’ALL

 

 **[8:18 AM] behind the mask:** may it’s like 8 in the morning

 

 **[8:18 AM] behind the mask:** on a saturday

 

 **[8:19 AM] mayple:** y’all i have a question I need to ask

 

 **[8:19 AM] Mom:** what is the question?

 

 **[8:19 AM] mayple:** mine and Drew’s 3 yr anniversary is coming up soon and he’s going to plan something really nice but I want to buy him something really nice

 

 **[8:19 AM] behind the mask:** ok?

 

 **[8:19 AM] Mom:** what were you thinking of getting him?

 

 **[8:20 AM] mayple:** well, i remember he was talking about wanting to get a watch, and he was eyeing some pretty fancy but expensive watch in dt one time during one of our dates and like, he made it seem like it was nbd, but i saw how his eyes sparkled when he saw that watch

 

 **[8:21 AM] behind the mask:** ok, so how much is the watch?

 

 **[8:21 AM] mayple:** like $320

 

 **[8:21 AM] 9001caratau:** i just saw the msgs and HOLY FUCK that’s expensive

 

 **[8:21 AM] mayple:** i know :((

 

 **[8:22 AM] behind the mask:** Drew certainly likes those expensive shit lol

 

 **[8:22 AM] mayple:** he really does, but ne never asks for a lot tbh

 

 **[8:22 AM] behind the mask:** ne

 

 **[8:22 AM] 9001caratau:** ne

 

 **[8:23 AM] mayple:** dammit

 

 **[8:23 AM] yaass queen:** i woke up to yell at yall for talking so early, but i saw the predicament and yo may, are you gonna get the watch?

 

 **[8:23 AM] mayple:** maybe???????

 

 **[8:23 AM] Mom:** do you have enough to get it?

 

 **[8:24 AM] mayple:** I actually have been saving up money from those part time jobs I’ve been doing a couple months ago, so I think it should be enough for the watch?

 

 **[8:24 AM] behind the mask:** when are you going to buy it?

 

 **[8:24 AM] mayple:** I was thinking this afternoon?

 

 **[8:24 AM] yaass queen:** ooo

 

 **[8:24 AM] mayple:** why?

 

 **[8:24 AM] behind the mask:** I wanna come down and help you out

 

 **[8:24 AM] behind the mask:** and who knows, maybe we’ll be able to find some added bonus or something

 

 **[8:25 AM] mayple:** oma leaf!!!

 

 **[8:25 AM] yaass queen:** I wanna come too!!

 

 **[8:25 AM] 9001caratau:** same!

 

 **[8:25 AM] Mom:** this is beginning to sound like a group hang out

 

 **[8:25 AM] Mom:** I’m in

 

 **[8:25 AM] mayple:** you’re all so fucking amazing i don’t deserve y’all sob sob sob

 

 **[8:26 AM] yaass queen:** oh hush you ;)

 

 **[8:26 AM] 9001caratau:** should we wait for Lyra and Calem?

 

 **[8:26 AM] yaass queen:** I think Calem has plans with Brendan today

 

 **[8:26 AM] behind the mask:** and Lyra and Silver are taking surfing lessons or something

 

 **[8:26 AM] Mom:** wait what

 

 **[8:26 AM] behind the mask:** yeah, Lyra ended up winning those vouchers for a free surfing lesson and took Silver down with her

 

 **[8:27 AM] Mom:** huh.. Cool, I never really pegged her as someone who would take up surfing, but -shrug-

 

 **[8:27 AM] yaass queen:** tbh tho, between Lyra and Silver, she would probably do better with it

 

 **[8:27 AM] 9001caratau:** oh yeah definitely. She and her cous spent their time doing lots of sports and stuff

 

 **[8:28 AM] behind the mask:** you mean Kris?

 

 **[8:28 AM] 9001caratau:** ya

 

 **[8:28 AM] behind the mask:** oh my gosh i remember lyra talking about Kris and I remember /meeting/ her that one time and woooowowowowowwowwow

 

 **[8:28 AM] yaass queen:** um

 

 **[8:28 AM] yaass queen:** should I be worried

 

 **[8:29 AM] behind the mask:** nah

 

 **[8:29 AM] behind the mask:** but i do have pics

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

 **[8:29 AM] behind the mask:** she’s so dope

 

 **[8:30 AM] yaass queen:** oooh

 

 **[8:30 AM] yaass queen:** looks pretty dope

 

 **[8:30 AM] behind the mask:** she’s so dope

 

 **[8:31 AM] 9001caratau:** dw Serena, Kris is 100% not interested in anyone what-so-ever

 

 **[8:31 AM] yaass queen:** what

 

 **[8:31 AM] yaass queen:** i’m not worried

 

 **[8:31 AM] 9001caratau:** lmao sure

 

 **[8:31 AM] yaass queen:** ANYWHO

 

 **[8:32 AM] yaass queen:** I gotta update my portfolio and was wondering if any of y’all fuckers wanna help in like, the next couple days?

 

 **[8:32 AM] 9001caratau:** I was gonna until you called me “fuckers” lol

 

 **[8:32 AM] 9001caratau:** but ye i’ll help

 

 **[8:32 AM] 9001caratau:** what u need girl

 

 **[8:32 AM] yaass queen:** models, basically

 

 **[8:33 AM] behind the mask:** I’ll help with being your model <3

 

 **[8:33 AM] yaass queen:** hell ya babe <3

 

 **[8:33 AM] 9001caratau:** oh arceus

 

 **[8:33 AM] 9001caratau:** SOMEONE ELSE MODEL TOO

 

 **[8:33 AM] 9001caratau:** I DONT WANNA BE A THIRD WHEEL

 

 **[8:35 AM] Mom:** I wanna help be a model!!

 

 **[8:35 AM] yaass queen:** NICE NICE NICe

 

 **[8:35 AM] yaass queen:** Idk when I wanna do it, but I’ll keep y’all updated

 

 **[8:35 AM] yaass queen:** actually

 

 

 

 **> >** **_yass queen_ ** **added** **_behind the mask_ ** **,** **_9001caratau_ ** **,** **_Mom_ ** **< <**

 **> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **changed the group name to** **_#ModelLife2k18_ ** **< <**

 

 **[8:36 AM] yaass queen:** ok! Made a group chat for those helping me model for my portfolio!

 

 **[8:36 AM] yaass queen:** oh, i guess I should add calem since I know I asked him before and he was like ye

 

 **> >** **_yaass queen_ ** **added** **_disappearing act_ ** **< <**

 

 **[8:36 AM] yaass queen:** there

 

 **[8:36 AM] Mom:** now, is there anything specific that you need us to do in regards to modelling? Clothes? Makeup? Hair?

 

 **[8:36 AM] 9001caratau:** that’s also sort of what i was wondering too

 

 **[8:37 AM] yaass queen:** well, ideally yes, hair, makeup, clothes would be necessary for this. I will be providing makeup help though so don’t worry about it if you’re not a makeup person (but I will need you to apply your own foundation before you come over)

 

 **[8:37 AM] yaass queen:** also, clothes can be something from your own closet. This isn’t going to be some super fancy photoshoot, more of a casual thing to just update my portfolio

 

 **[8:38 AM] behind the mask:** I can also do hairstyle too btw

 

 **[8:38 AM] yaass queen:** yes! Leaf does excellent hairstyles!

 

 **[8:38 AM] Mom:** that’s perfect because I know Nothing

 

 **[8:38 AM] 9001caratau:** same

 

 **[8:38 AM] behind the mask:** no worries! I’m good with hair and makeup stuff as well so like, i can be your little helper too serena ;))))

 

 **[8:39 AM] 9001caratau:** NO FLIRTING

 

 **[8:39 AM] yaass queen:** -ignores Gold- i might take you up on that offer ;)))))))

 

 **[8:39 AM] Mom:** Oh my

 

 **[8:39 AM] 9001caratau:** End me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw sorry it's a short-ish chapter. Also sorry about not posting last week, I've just been trying to write more chapters but haven't found much inspiration. I think the steam's dying down.
> 
> However, I will try to finish releasing the last two chapters I have saved in drafts sometime this week, mainly because I have finals and vacation, meaning I won't be posting or writing a lot during the rest of December.


	23. Drama, Support, and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the return of Gary, mentions of Misty, supporting girlfriend Serena, the murder of Gold's dignity, and a new punk ass bitch in the mix
> 
>  **warning:** bad no-no derogatory words near the end of the chapter directed at Calem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / step sis / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Gary Oak - step bro

**> >** **_step bro - step sis_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[9:01 AM] step bro:** Leaf, we need to talk.

 

 **[9:04 AM] step sis:** I have nothing to say?

 

 **[9:04 AM] step bro:** Cut it out with the jokes. I’m serious right now.

 

 **[9:04 AM] step sis:** well geez

 

 **[9:04 AM] step sis:** if you’re going to be using proper grammar and all

 

 **[9:04 AM] step sis:** what did you wanna talk about then

 

 **[9:04 AM] step bro:** It’s about Misty.

 

 **[9:04 AM] step sis:** Oh hell fucking No.

 

 **[9:05 AM] step bro:** Oh come on, Leaf! This pettiness towards my girlfriend has gone on way too long. I don’t like it when my own step sister and girlfriend can’t get along

 

 **[9:05 AM] step sis:** Okay hold the fuck up my dude

 

 **[9:05 AM] step sis:** might I remind you that your girlfriend /became/ your girlfriend after she /left me, her former girlfriend/????????

 

 **[9:05 AM] step bro:** … Okay yes. I… I am well aware of that, and I am very sorry that that happened. I mean, I’ll be honest. I felt a little uncomfortable when I found out that she left you for me. Not gonna lie. Not cool.

 

 **[9:05 AM] step sis:** SEE. SEE. IT’S FUCKED UP IS WHAT. YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A COLD HEART BITCH

 

 **[9:05 AM] step bro:** Okay well hold on. Don’t go insulting my girlfriend, I don’t appreciate that.

 

 **[9:05 AM] step sis:** She’s my ex girlfriend and I can insult her if I wish because she left me for you :))))))))

 

 **[9:05 AM] step bro:** …

 

 **[9:05 AM] step bro:** fair point.

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[9:06 AM] behind the mask:** hey y’all guess what my step brother suggested on this fine morning

 

 **[9:06 AM] behind the mask:** he suggested that The Ex Who Should Not Be Named and I gotta talk things thru

 

 **[9:06 AM] behind the mask:** and I had to REMIND HIM that SHE LEFT ME FOR HIM

 

 **[9:06 AM] behind the mask:** :)))))))))))))))))))

 

 **[9:06 AM] behind the mask:** I am like so triggered by this entire conversation i’m already planning murder

 

 **[9:06 AM] Mom:** Do Not Murder.

 

 **[9:06 AM] yaass queen:** oma

 

 **[9:07 AM] yaass queen:** Leaf pls don’t murder anyone

 

 **[9:07 AM] yaass queen:** at least not without me anyways

 

 **[9:07 AM] Mom:** DON’T ENCOURAGE HER

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** I love (1) Girlfriend and her name?

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** is Serena Beauchene

 

 **[9:07 AM] yaass queen:** I too, love (1) girlfriend whose name is Leaf Blue <3

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** My Queen <3

 

 **[9:07 AM] yaass queen:** My Knight <3

 

 **[9:07 AM] 9001caratau:** it’s too early for this sicc

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** it is never too early to share how much i love my girlfriend

 

 **[9:07 AM] 9001caratau:** oh my arceus just gag me

 

 **[9:07 AM] behind the mask:** isn’t that Lance’s job

 

 **[9:07 AM] Mom:** lEAF

 

 **[9:08 AM] yaass queen:** FUCKING BURN OH MY SHIT

 

 **[9:08 AM] cinnamon roll:** I sensed Gold getting fucking rEKT BY A BURN AND I AM HERE

 

 **[9:08 AM] behind the mask:** ;)

 

 **[9:08 AM] mayple:** I’m up and saw that burn

 

 **[9:08 AM] mayple:** fuckin amazing leaf

 

 **[9:08 AM] Mom:** No! Not amazing! That was dirty!!!!!

 

 **[9:08 AM] mayple:** hello 911, i’d like to report a murder

 

 **[9:08 AM] disappearing act:** this chat got so real i love it

 

 **[9:08 AM] cinnamon roll:** ok why hasn’t Gold said anything to defend himself

 

 **[9:08 AM] disappearing act:** he’s probs red in the face and lying on the ground bc he knows that it’s True

 

 **[9:08 AM] 9001caratau:** i hate you all

 

 **[9:08 AM] behind the mask:** love you too Gold ;3;

 

 **[9:08 AM] 9001caratau:** I am plotting murders for all of you

 

 **[9:08 AM] Mom:** hey!

 

 **[9:08 AM] 9001caratau:** except for u Hilda

 

 **[9:09 AM] Mom:** Thank you

 

 **[9:09 AM] behind the mask:** ok but back to my issue

 

 **[9:09 AM] behind the mask:** what do I do with Gary wanting me to talk to my ex

 

 **[9:09 AM] yaass queen:** ok wait tho

 

 **[9:09 AM] yaass queen:** didn’t you also say that you would talk to Misty to like, get closure on the whole situation months back?

 

 **[9:09 AM] disappearing act:** you mean back when you introduced yourself to them as her then-fake girlfriend?

 

 **[9:09 AM] yaass queen:** yes.

 

 **[9:09 AM] behind the mask:** I mean yes I did say that I’d do that, but I…

 

 **[9:09 AM] behind the mask:** fuck idk

  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[9:09 AM] Serene:** are you thinking about it though? Like, talking to Misty to get closure

 

 **[9:09 AM] BeLeaf:** i mean

 

 **[9:09 AM] BeLeaf:** I’d /like/ to know why she did what she did

 

 **[9:09 AM] BeLeaf:** but idk if i’m like, /ready/ to hear it ya know?

 

 **[9:09 AM] Serene:** I know. And just so you know, I will support you in whatever decision you make

 

 **[9:09 AM] Serene:** if you want to go talk to her, I’m 100% down for that. If you want to talk to her alone, that’s ok. If you want me there with you, I’m fine with that too. Just know that I don't think any less of you if you decide to not talk to her

 

 **[9:10 AM] Serene:** but, objectively speaking, I do think talking to her would be a good idea. You’ve harboured these bitter feelings towards her for years. It’d be good to finally get that closure and move on from it

 

 **[9:10 AM] BeLeaf:** you make a valid point

 

 **[9:10 AM] BeLeaf:** but i’ll think about it

 

 **[9:10 AM] BeLeaf:** thank you, by the way

 

 **[9:10 AM] BeLeaf:** you really are too good for me :’)

 

 **[9:10 AM] Serene:** I love you <3

 

 **[9:10 AM] BeLeaf:** I love you too <3 <3 <3

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

 **[11:13 AM] disappearing act:** I have something to tell y’all

 

 **[11:13 AM] cinnamon roll:** :O

 

 **[11:13 AM] yaass queen:** is it that you’re a nerd

 

 **[11:13 AM] disappearing act:** excuse u

 

 **[11:13 AM] disappearing act:** rood

 

 **[11:13 AM] disappearing act:** >:/

 

 **[11:14 AM] disappearing act:** it’s actually that i’ve been getting messages from this dude I used to date years ago

 

 **[11:14 AM] cinnamon roll:** ugh, that sucks

 

 **[11:14 AM] cinnamon roll:** what does he want?

 

 **[11:14 AM] disappearing act:** he keeps asking to meet up to “hang” but i know for a fact he wants to bone

 

 **[11:14 AM] yaass queen:** oma wait

 

 **[11:14 AM] yaass queen:** is this /the/ Jace you were telling me about years ago?

 

 **[11:14 AM] cinnamon roll:** wat

 

 **[11:14 AM] disappearing act:** it is indeed Jace

 

 **[11:15 AM] cinnamon roll:** who is this jace person don’t leave me in the dark fam

 

 **[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** jace is this guy I met through Grindr years ago. Thought he was a chill dude. We went on a couple of dates, hooked up a couple times. But I just wasn’t feeling it with him so I ended it

 

 **[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** a week after i had ended it with him, he came back barraging me w messages asking to hang out/hook up again but i was like “no it’s over jace”

 

 **[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** but he just

 

 **[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** doesn’t take “no” for an answer

 

 **[11:15 AM] 9001caratau:** what the fuck is that guy’s problem???

 

 **[11:15 AM] 9001caratau:** gimme his # so i can tell him to fuck off

 

 **[11:16 AM] Mom:** have you reported him to the authorities?

 

 **[11:16 AM] disappearing act:** nah, it’s not that bad that needs reporting

 

 **[11:16 AM] disappearing act:** and thanks Gold, for the help, but he’ll get tired soon enough and shut up

 

 **[11:16 AM] disappearing act:** for now, it’s better to just ghost him. He’ll probs get the message like he was supposed to years ago, and then three years ago…

 

 **[11:16 AM] behind the mask:** sounds like an utter prick

 

 **[11:16 AM] behind the mask:** where does he live?

 

 **[11:16 AM] yaass queen:** Leaf…

 

 **[11:16 AM] yaass queen:** no murdering people without me

 

 **[11:16 AM] Mom:** UH

 

 **[11:16 AM] Mom:** HoW ABOUT N O MURDERING IN GENERAL

 

 **[11:16 AM] Mom:** >:(

 

 **[11:16 AM] behind the mask:** i have no idea what you’re talking about

 

 **[11:17 AM] behind the mask:** (yes i do)

 

 **[11:17 AM] Mom:** LEAF

 

 **[11:17 AM] yaass queen:** that’s my girl

 

 **[11:17 AM] disappearing act:** as I’ve told Gold already, I appreciate the incentive, but dw about it

 

 **[11:17 AM] mayple:** you sure?

 

 **[11:17 AM] disappearing act:** Positive

  
  


**> >** **_Jace - Calem_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

 **[10:15 AM] Jace:** c’mon Calem

 

 **[10:15 AM] Jace:** I know you’re reading my texts

 

 **[10:18 AM] Jace:** just /please/ answer my fucking texts! I wanna talk!

 

 **[11:12 AM] Jace:** Let’s just hang out like old time sake

 

 **[11:18 AM] Jace:** c’mon you fucking whore I’m giving you an opportunity of a lifetime!

 

 **[11:20 AM] Jace:** you’ll be back.

 

 **[11:20 AM] Jace:** they always come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to write "the murder of Gold" but didn't because I know certain ppl would be like "excuse u rika but you said nothing would happen to these kids"
> 
> i won't do these character's so dirty like that
> 
> this is a happy modern au where everyone is _alive_ :)))


	24. It's Weird Like "Getting Back With Your Ex" Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold gets asked to hang by his ex crush, but feelings resurface again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / lesbehonest  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / help i'm bi / metaphorical big sister  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude / gaylem  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro / Golden Boy
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother  
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:05 AM] 9001caratau:** I just watched The Breakfast Club and you guys

 

**[2:05 AM] 9001caratau:** I am in tE A RS

 

**[2:05 AM] 9001caratau:** we all need to get together and watch this movie

 

**[2:06 AM] disappearing act:** that’s cool and all but

 

**[2:06 AM] disappearing act:** why the fuck are you up at 2 in the morning watching a movie

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:06 AM] my bro:** because Silver texted me and idk what to do, dude

 

**[2:06 AM] my dude:** considering you answered my question from the gc here in private, I’m guessing it was something big that kept you up

 

**[2:06 AM] my bro:** he wants to hang out and “get to know me”

 

**[2:06 AM] my bro:** calem halp

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** isn’t it fine tho? You’re finally getting a chance to spend time with your old crush. Past!you would have never had the balls to do that. That and past!Silver would have ignored your ass

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** yeah, that’d be all great and shit if it weren’t for the fact that old feelings have resurfaced again

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** Oh fuck

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** CALEM HELP

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** okay well first off

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** get some sleep. It’s 2 in the morning Gold.

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** … :/

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** we can discuss this when it’s not an ungodly hour

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** Fine, ok yeah. You’re right. I’m pretty tired too

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** we’ll figure out a plan. I got you boo

 

**[2:07 AM] my bro:** my dude <3

 

**[2:07 AM] my dude:** my bro <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:13 AM] cinnamon roll:** okay whoever said that mixing ice cream with pickles is a good idea needs to be punted to the moon

 

**[10:13 AM] Mom:** uh

 

**[10:13 AM] mayple:** why is this even a thing

 

**[10:13 AM] cinnamon roll:** some friends from class and I were getting ice cream and one of their flavours was “pickle ice cream” and I tried it and it’s Disgusting

 

**[10:14 AM] behind the mask:** that is disgusting

 

**[10:14 AM] yaass queen:** I’ve actually tried /eating/ pickles /with/ ice cream and they’re not too bad

 

**[10:14 AM] disappearing act:** okay but that’s because you’re a weirdo, Serena

 

**[10:14 AM] yaass queen:** excuse u binch

 

**[10:14 AM] disappearing act:** you’re excused :)))

 

**[10:14 AM] yaass queen:** >:O

 

**[10:14 AM] yaass queen:** rood af

 

**[10:14 AM] disappearing act:** :)))

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:16 AM] help i’m bi:** i just saw Gold and Silver together

 

**[10:16 AM] help i’m bi:** and figured i’d say here bc idk if it’s something Lyra knows? Or wants to know? Or doesn’t know???

 

**[10:16 AM] lesbehonest:** omfa

 

**[10:16 AM] lesbehonest:** wait are they just, hanging out?

 

**[10:16 AM] gaylem:** oh boy

 

**[10:16 AM] lesbean:** what? What do you mean ‘oh boy’? calem. What do you know.

 

**[10:17 AM] help i’m bi:** Silver just left to go to the washroom. I’m going over to talk to Gold

 

**[10:17 AM] gaylem:** what? no! leaf! 

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:17 AM] my dude:** Leaf just saw you and Silver hanging and is making her way over to talk to you

 

**[10:18 AM] my bro:** what???????

  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** I’m soooo bored

 

**[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** and silver’s not here to help cure me of this boredom :(((

 

**[10:18 AM] yaass queen:** poor bby

 

**[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** lol hush you

 

**[10:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** I also have no idea where Silver is too. I tried texting him but no response

 

**[10:18 AM] disappearing act:** huh

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:18 AM] gaylem:** oh my arceus is sILVER CHEATING ON LYRA

 

**[10:18 AM] lesbehonest:** ok first off, that’s absurd

 

**[10:18 AM] lesbehonest:** we know for a fact that Silver does not like Gold like that

 

**[10:18 AM] lesbehonest:** I mean, he /just/ learned of Gold’s existence

 

**[10:18 AM] lesbehonest:** before, Silver kinda didn’t know of him

 

**[10:19 AM] lesbehonest:** well no, that’s a lie, he knew he /did exist/ but like

 

**[10:19 AM] lesbehonest:** he thought very little about him and didn’t care that much about Gold

 

**[10:19 AM] lesbehonest:** and then Lyra talked Silver into getting to know Gold

 

**[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** ok so yeah Silver defs did not tell Lyra where he’d be

 

**[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** and I talked to Gold for a brief and he said Silver asked him to hang

 

**[10:19 AM] gaylem:** yeah, i know. He told me about it at like, 2 in the morning

 

**[10:19 AM] lesbehonest:** wtf?

 

**[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** is that why he was watching the breakfast club at 2 am? Did that have something to do with Silver asking to hang?

 

**[10:19 AM] gaylem:** yuuuuuuuuuuuuup

 

**[10:19 AM] lesbehonest:** and Lyra has no idea about this, at all?

 

**[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** doesn’t seem like it.

 

**[10:19 AM] help i’m bi:** damn, what the hell is going on in Silver’s head right now.

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:20 AM] metaphorical big sister:** hey, dummy, why didn’t you tell Lyra you were meeting up with Gold

 

**[10:24 AM] metaphorical big sister:** i /know/ you’re there with Gold ya doofus. I saw you and Gold together.

 

**[10:29 AM] metaphorical big sister:** don’t you ignore me!

 

**[10:29 AM] metaphorical big sister:** i /know/ when you’ve put me on read!!!!!

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical little brother:** okay yeah, I’m with Gold. What’s it to you.

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical big sister:** why didn’t you tell Lyra? She seemed a little worried.

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I can have a life of my own /outside/ of Lyra, you know.

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical big sister:** psh, yeah I /know/ that! I was just /curious/!

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical little brother:** it’s none of your business.

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical big sister:** :O

 

**[10:31 AM] metaphorical big sister:** >:O

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical big sister:** exCUSE U MISTER

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I practically /raised/ you!

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical little brother:** Uh, not really?

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical big sister:** ok I didn’t, buT STILL! RUDE!

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I just don’t want you to be doing something behind people’s back!!!

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical little brother:** oh my arceus

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical little brother:** if I tell you will you get off my case

 

**[10:32 AM] metaphorical big sister:** yes.

 

**[10:33 AM] metaphorical little brother:** After Lyra told me I needed to “get to know Gold”, and after we like, hung out with some of Lyra’s other friends to get ice cream that one night, I guess I just. Wanted to get to know him, on my own terms and not on Lyra’s. So that’s why I asked Gold if he wanted to hang or whatever.

 

**[10:33 AM] metaphorical little brother:** there. I told you. Now stop bothering me.

 

**[10:33 AM] metaphorical big sister:** damn that was really sweet

  
  
  


**> >** **_gaylem - help i’m bi - lesbehonest_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:33 AM] help i’m bi:** turns out he asked Gold to hang out because he wanted to get to know him on his own terms instead of having Lyra initiate everything

 

**[10:33 AM] gaylem:** oh shit that’s really sweet

 

**[10:33 AM] lesbehonest:** daaang

 

**[10:33 AM] help i’m bi:** ikr? That’s p much what I told him when he said that lmao

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:33 AM] mayple:** and that’s what happened

 

**[10:33 AM] cinnamon roll:** oh my arceus that’s ridiculous LOL

 

**[10:33 AM] Mom:** N would /never/ have done what Drew did oma

 

**[5:20 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m so tired

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** hey there Goldielocks, haven’t heard from you all day

 

**[5:20 PM] 9001caratau:** it’s… been a weird day

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** how weird we talking about?

 

**[5:20 PM] 9001caratau:** like ‘getting back with your ex’ kind of weird?

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** :O

 

**[5:20 PM] mayple:** EX!? DID YOU GET BACK WITH AN EX!? WHICH EX!?

 

**[5:20 PM] disappearing act:** omfa may

 

**[5:20 PM] 9001caratau:** no! I didn’t get back with an ex, I said it was… Weird in a ‘get back with an ex’ kind of sense. Not that I actually got back with an ex. That’s a big no-no for me

 

**[5:20 PM] Mom:** but you’re getting back together with Lance when the semester ends. Isn’t he technically an ex?

 

**[5:20 PM] 9001caratau:** ………………………………..

 

**[5:20 PM] 9001caratau:** Hilda pls, I have no idea what you mean

 

**[5:21 PM] yaass queen:** omfa Gold are you getting back with Lance again!?

 

**[5:21 PM] 9001caratau:** what?

 

**[5:21 PM] 9001caratau:** no!

 

**[5:21 PM] 9001caratau:** I just /said/ I wasn’t getting back together with an ex!

 

**[5:21 PM] 9001caratau:** sheesh you guys

 

**[5:21 PM] Mom:** then what happened today that was so weird that you’d compare it to getting back together with an ex?

 

**[5:22 PM] 9001caratau:** uhh, nothing much, really. It was just. It was just weird?

 

**[5:22 PM] 9001caratau:** anyways, I have some chores i gotta finish up around the house, i’ll talk to y’all in a bit!

 

**[5:22 PM] disappearing act:** and just like that, he was gone

  
  
  


**> >** **_Silver - Gold_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[5:22 PM] Silver:** Thanks for agreeing to hang out today.

 

**[5:22 PM] Gold:** No problem, Silver.

 

**[5:22 PM] Silver:** You’re actually not as bad as I had thought.

 

**[5:22 PM] Gold:** I… I’ll take that as a compliment, ha ha

 

**[5:22 PM] Silver:** If it’s not weird, I would like to keep hanging out?

 

**[5:23 PM] Gold:** With or without Lyra (and/or Leaf)?

 

**[5:23 PM] Silver:** Lyra’s amazing, and I get why she wanted me to get to know you. But sometimes I feel like she tries too hard to make me get along with her friends. So preferably if it’s just us two hanging.

 

**[5:24 PM] Gold:** Oh, yeah totally. I’m down with having some bro time!

 

**[5:24 PM] Gold:** I can even tell you a lot of embarrassing stories about Lyra when we were kids, heh heh

 

**[5:24 PM] Silver:** Excellent, I’ll be looking forward to our next hang out.

 

**[5:24 PM] Gold:** Same!

 

**[5:24 PM] Silver:** I’ll talk to you later then.

 

**[5:24 PM] Gold:** Alright!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[5:26 PM] Golden Boy:** Hey, Lance, do you want to go out tomorrow night?

 

**[5:26 PM] Dragon:** Oh!

 

**[5:26 PM] Dragon:** By “go out” do you mean…

 

**[5:26 PM] Golden Boy:** On a date.

 

**[5:26 PM] Dragon:** I’m definitely down for going on a date with you, Ethan. But I have to ask: what brought this up all of a sudden? I thought we agreed that we’ll start seeing each other after the semester is over?

 

**[5:26 PM] Golden Boy:** Yeah, I know. But… I can’t help it

 

**[5:26 PM] Golden Boy:** I want you…

 

**[5:26 PM] Dragon:** Ethan…

 

**[5:26 PM] Golden Boy:** Do… Do you want me too…?

 

**[5:27 PM] Dragon:** Ethan, of /course/ I want you too. I really do care about you, Ethan. I want you to be happy no matter what.

 

**[5:27 PM] Golden Boy:** I am happy. And I’m the happiest when I’m with you, Lance

 

**[5:27 PM] Dragon:** Okay. Let’s give this another try.

 

**[5:27 PM] Golden Boy:** Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING? YES? NO? "RIKA WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TUG ON MY HEARTSTRINGS LIKE THIS"? LEAVE YOUR FEELINGS IN THE COMMENT BELOW!
> 
> I'm a sucker for drama okay. it's the only thing that makes me feel like i have actual emotions :))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I wonder what will be in store for our fave Golden Boy and some conflicting feelings he's having
> 
> \--
> 
> This is the last chapter I'm posting for the rest of this month. Check back sometime at the beginning of next year for chapter 25 to make its appearance!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you're all going to have a wonderful December, and remember to stay safe and BE safe during any holiday parties!!! I love you all <3


	25. New Year New Me(mes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2019 and the gang are bACK IN BUSINESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK MY FRIENDS. It is 2019 and I missed y'all and this fic. I've gotten like, a couple new chapters done during my vacation and the rest of December. I just started the new semester of school last week so lol. Updates will continue, as usual, every Sunday.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy the first new chapter of the year~! <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / metaphorical big sister / BeLeaf  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** I can’t believe we’re just dAYS AWAY FROM THE START OF THE NEW SEMESTER

 

**[12:11 PM] behind the mask:** new year, new semester

 

**[12:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** PARTTTYYYYY

 

**[12:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** we need to get together before the first day of class starts and just. hang.

 

**[12:12 PM] Mom:** I like that idea!

 

**[12:12 PM] cinnamon roll:** NOICE!

 

**[12:12 PM] cinnamon roll:** when should we do it?

 

**[12:13 PM] mayple:** well, classes start on the 7th, we can have the party anytime during this week

 

**[12:13 PM] Mom:** well, it’s the 2nd right now

 

**[12:13 PM] Mom:** so if everyone’s free, we can have it on Saturday?

 

**[12:13 PM] disappearing act:** i’m down for it being on Sat

 

**[12:14 PM] mayple:** same!

 

**[12:14 PM] cinnamon roll:** Yeah!

 

**[12:15 PM] yaass queen:** Calem and I can host the gathering! Our place is pretty big and we can have like, a pot luck!

 

**[12:15 PM] disappearing act:** And if necessary, BYOB

 

**[12:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** wait what does BYOB mean?

 

**[12:16 PM] behind the mask:** bring your own booze

 

**[12:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** ahhh, gotcha

 

**[12:16 PM] behind the mask:** count me in for the party this Sat. Depending on what time it starts, I may show up a tad late. I have to run a few errands that day and I don’t know what I’ll get them done

 

**[12:17 PM] yaass queen:** no problem!

 

**[12:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** should we have it be 6pm?

 

**[12:17 PM] behind the mask:** 6pm I can sort of do? We’ll see, but I should be able to make it on time

 

**[12:18 PM] Mom:** Don’t worry about it Leaf! If you end up a couple minutes late, we won’t fault you for that!

 

**[12:18 PM] yaass queen:** yeah babe, just text when you’re finished what you need to do that day and let us know when you’re on your way. This party ain’t going anywhere ;)

 

**[12:18 PM] behind the mask:** nice nice nice nice nice ;) <3

 

**[12:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok, has anyone heard from Gold? Where is that boy???

 

**[12:19 PM] disappearing act:** he’s still on vacation with Lance and won’t be back until tomorrow

 

**[12:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** oma

 

**[12:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** GOLD COME BACCCKKK >:’c

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold’s Predicament_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:19 PM] mayple:** I’m still surprised that Gold and Lance ended up dating just weeks before finals last semester

 

**[12:19 PM] Mom:** I know what you mean. He promised that they’d get together after the semester is over

 

**[12:19 PM] Mom:** To be honest, I’m a little bit worried about Gold and his relationship with Lance

 

**[12:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** same. Gold’s been off ever since he got back together with Lance, and you know what’s sucky???

 

**[12:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** WHEN WE ASKED HIM A MONTH AGO, HE WAS SAYING HOW HE WASN’T GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH AN EX! Lance is obviously an ex

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:20 PM] disappearing act:** okay so don’t tell Lyra this, or mention this in the gc where Lyra’s in but

 

**[12:20 PM] disappearing act:** that one time Gold msgged the gc about watching The Breakfast Club at like, 2 AM, he got a msg from Silver asking to hang out, just the two of them. And this was when Lyra’s like “idk where’s Silver idk idk idk???” and stuff

 

**[12:20 PM] Mom:** I’m getting suspicious. Calem, what happened??

 

**[12:20 PM] disappearing act:** Gold told me that when Silver asked him to hang out, his crush on him (that he thought had faded away) resurfaced.

 

**[12:20 PM] mayple:** OH FUCK

 

**[12:20 PM] yaass queen:** what!? 

 

**[12:21 PM] yaass queen:** you never told us /THAT/ information!

 

**[12:21 PM] mayple:** YOU KNEW!?

 

**[12:21 PM] disappearing act:** leaf knows too

 

**[12:21 PM] Mom:** Why are we always out of the loop with things!?

 

**[12:21 PM] disappearing act:** I don’t know? I wasn’t thinking? I’m sorry. But, my theory of why Gold got back together with Lance was /because/ his crush on Silver came back. And it seemed like constantly hanging out with Silver, just the two of them, made his unrequited crush worse.

 

**[12:22 PM] Mom:** oh Arceus…

 

**[12:22 PM] behind the mask:** that’s some next level fuck

 

**[12:22 PM] disappearing act:** yeah, so you can’t let this information get back to Lyra

 

**[12:22 PM] disappearing act:** or let Gold find out you know about this

 

**[12:23 PM] Mom:** We need to help Gold, using Lance to try to get rid of his feelings for Silver is not healthy and fair, to /both/ of them!

 

**[12:23 PM] mayple:** but what are we supposed to do????

 

**[12:23 PM] mayple:** Gold’s just gonna get mad if we try to intervene

 

**[12:23 PM] disappearing:** we’ll just have to make sure to keep an eye on him

**[12:24 PM] yaass queen:** then what about him and Silver hanging out?

 

**[12:24 PM] behind the mask:** that’s going to be a big problem. Gold’s forcing himself to hang out with Silver because it’ll give him the chance to be around his crush, but at the same time, it hurts him whenever he does

 

**[12:24 PM] behind the mask:** so either we stop Silver from asking Gold to hang out, just the two of them, or we try to have one or two of us hang out with them. But that would be a little weird and suspicious

 

**[12:25 PM] mayple:** this is so confusinggg

 

**[12:25 PM] Mom:** What has Gold gotten himself into…

 

**[12:25 PM] disappearing act:** I wish I knew… 

  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:21 PM] metaphorical little brother:** can you keep a secret.

 

**[1:21 PM] metaphorical big sister:** well that depends on if this secret involves someone being hurt, emotionally and/or physically.

 

**[1:21 PM] metaphorical little brother:** No. None of that sort.

 

**[1:21 PM] metaphorical big sister:** okay then proceed

 

**[1:22 PM] metaphorical little brother:** I think I’m bisexual

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:22 PM] BeLeaf:** DON’T TELL ANYONE ELSE THIS BUT SILVER JUST SAID THAT HE’S BI??????

 

**[1:22 PM] Serene:** what?????????

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:22 PM] metaphorical big sister:** Oh!

 

**[1:22 PM] metaphorical big sister:** How did you come upon this fact?

 

**[1:22 PM] metaphorical little brother:** Doesn’t really matter. I was just scrolling through different articles and stumbled upon bisexuality, and I remembered you explaining it to me when you came out to me years ago. So, here I am. Telling you that I’m bisexual.

 

**[1:23 PM] metaphorical big sister:** okay, that’s pretty cool. I’m glad that you’re able to discover a little more about yourself!

 

**[1:23 PM] metaphorical little brother:** yeah

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[1:23 PM] Serene:** is everything okay??

 

**[1:23 PM] BeLeaf:** Yeah! Yeah, it is, sorry about that

 

**[1:23 PM] BeLeaf:** Silver just came out

 

**[1:23 PM] BeLeaf:** I never would have expected him to be bisexual.

 

**[1:23 PM] Serene:** Is that… A bad thing??

 

**[1:23 PM] BeLeaf:** Just a surprise is all

 

**[1:24 PM] BeLeaf:** But, this is nice. I haven’t heard him be this honest, or open with me, in a really long time

 

**[1:24 PM] Serene:** aww~

 

**[1:24 PM] BeLeaf:** Yeah…

 

**[1:24 PM] BeLeaf:** But this does make the whole situation with Gold even more complicated…

 

**[1:24 PM] Serene:** I could imagine… 

 

**[1:25 PM] BeLeaf:** anyways, you wanna have date night tonight?

 

**[1:25 PM] Serene:** heck yeah i do

 

**[1:25 PM] Serene:** ;) <3

 

**[1:25 PM] BeLeaf:** <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[6.15 PM] disappearing act:** ffs you would NOT believe who I fucking ran into today…

 

**[6:15 PM] Mom:** who?

 

**[6:15 PM] disappearing act:** fucking jace that's who

 

**[6:15 PM] mayple:** noooOOOOOOOOO

 

**[6:15 PM] disappearing act:** YUP

 

**[6:16 PM] disappearing act:** what's equally worse was that I was with Brendan at the time too. We were out on a casual date when creepy mccreep shows up and just

 

**[6:16 PM] disappearing act:** it was fucking terrible

 

**[6:16 PM] Mom:** I’m so sorry you had to deal with that creepy :(((

 

**[6:16 PM] Mom:** /again/

 

**[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** i hoped he got it the last time he msgged me but

 

**[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** clearly he did not :/

 

**[6:17 PM] mayple:** does Brendan know about Jace?

 

**[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** yeah, I told him after the encounter with him. Brendan looked pissed af when I told him everything about Jace

 

**[6:17 PM] mayple:** aww, that’s sweet! And yeah, Brendan is fiercely protective and will Fuck Shit Up if someone he loves gets harmed in any way shape or form

 

**[6:17 PM] disappearing act:** mm, so now he knows what he looks like and what he’s capable of. I’m going to keep my eyes open from now on too

 

**[6:18 PM] yaass queen:** that really fucking sucks, I’m so sorry Calem :(

 

**[6:18 PM] behind the mask:** do you have a pic of what he looks like?

 

**[6:18 PM] disappearing act:** i have one as a just in case-ies

 

**[6:19 PM] Mom:** leaf…

 

**[6:19 PM] Mom:** please tell me you’re not going to be doing something illegal when you see what he looks like

 

**[6:19 PM] behind the mask:** :O

 

**[6:19 PM] behind the mask:** i’m offended that you think so little of me Hilda!

 

**[6:19 PM] Mom:** am I wrong though.

 

**[6:20 PM] behind the mask:** no…

 

**[6:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** but no seriously what does this prick look like

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

**[6:22 PM] disappearing act:** i was able to capture this when he finally left. I had to get Brendan to like, cover me somehow so it didn't look suspicious

 

**[6:22 PM] disappearing act:** be on a look out for this guy

 

**[6:22 PM] Mom:** will do

 

**[6:23 PM] mayple:** mm, that boi is gonna learn that he's messing with the wrong crowd

 

**[6:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** ugh

 

**[6:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** he even looks like a douche

 

**[6:23 PM] disappearing act:** ikr?

 

**[6:23 PM] yaass queen:** I honestly hate that guy

 

**[6:24 PM] yaass queen:** no one messes with my cousin except for me

 

**[6:24 PM] disappearing act:** lmao thanks loser

 

**[6:24 PM] yaass queen:** :P

 

**[6:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** I know you said it isn't necessary, but shouldn't you at least report him so the police will know? Or the very least get a restraining order??

 

**[6:25 PM] disappearing act:** nah, I mean

 

**[6:25 PM] disappearing act:** I've been dealing with him since day one and so far so good

 

**[6:25 PM] disappearing act:** but thank you for looking out for me lyra, I really do appreciate the concern <3

 

**[6:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** mmmmmm

 

**[6:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** ok

 

**[6:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** :’)

 

**[6:27 PM] behind the mask:** if he ever bothers you again, lmk and I'll kick his ass

 

**[6:27 PM] disappearing act:** lmao thanks Leaf

 

**[6:27 PM] disappearing act:** and really, that ks everyone for worrying about me

 

**[6:27 PM] disappearing act:** you're all the greatest

 

**[6:27 PM] disappearing act:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the other day I got a question from one of you, fine readers, about what majors the main characters are on my tumblr! I answered their question but I figured I'd post it here as well! I should probably start having them mention their majors/minors from time to time lol
> 
>  **Serena Beauchene** \- major in professional photography ; minor in photojournalism  
>  **Leaf Blue** \- major in social service worker  
>  **Hilda Jorgensen** \- major in engineering ; major in computer science ; minor in kinesiology  
>  **May Maple** \- major in geography  
>  **Calem Beauchene** \- major in theatre/acting  
>  **Lyra Cardinal** \- major in art ; minor in art history  
>  **Ethan Gold** \- major in linguistics ; minor in psychology


	26. Bi Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a bi awakening, making things a little bit complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / metaphorical big sister  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[9:10 AM] 9001caratau:** I caught up with all the missed messages and

 

**[9:10 AM] 9001caratau:** I'm down for the party

 

**[9:10 AM] 9001caratau:** and Jace sounds like an absolute fuckwad and looks like one too

 

**[9:11 AM] 9001caratau:** also I'm back from my vacay :P

 

**[9:25 AM] disappearing act:** you're back!!

 

**[9:25 AM] 9001caratau:** I'm back!!

 

**[9:25 AM] disappearing act:** my bro <3

 

**[9:25 AM] 9001caratau:** my dude <3

 

**[9:26 AM] yaass queen:** get a fucking room already

 

**[9:26 AM] disappearing act:** don't be jelly, it's unbecoming of you

 

**[9:26 AM] yaass queen:** wtf are you smoking

 

**[9:27 AM] cinnamon roll:** the synthetic stuff

 

**[9:27 AM] 9001caratau:** you know it ;))))))

 

**[9:27 AM] behind the mask:** it is waaaayyy too early for this

 

**[9:28 AM] Mom:** it's almost 930

 

**[9:28 AM] Mom:** how is that too early?

 

**[9:28 AM] behind the mask:** I thought we've established this already

 

**[9:28 AM] behind the mask:** 10 am is a good, decent time

 

**[9:29 AM] behind the mask:** anything before 10 is too early

 

**[9:29 AM] mayple:** I have to agree with Hilda here, 9:30 isn't that early

 

**[9:29 AM] cinnamon roll:** is it discourse time???

 

**[9:29 AM] disappearing act:** no!

 

**[9:29 AM] disappearing act:** no discourse time!

 

**[9:30 AM] disappearing act:** Gold is finally back!!!!!!! >:(

 

**[9:30 AM] 9001caratau:** my dude <3

 

**[9:30 AM] disappearing act:** my bro <3

  
  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[9:32 AM] my dude:** so how are things with you and Lance?

 

**[9:32 AM] my bro:** it's really great tbh

 

**[9:32 AM] my bro:** like when we first started this thing last semester, it was great

 

**[9:32 AM] my bro:** but now that it's official, it's even better

 

**[9:32 AM] my bro:** I think I'm in love

 

**[9:33 AM] my dude:** that's great to hear!

 

**[9:33 AM] my dude:** I'm so happy for you!

 

**[9:33 AM] my dude:** then is everything with Silver okay?

 

**[9:37 AM] my bro:** uh, yeah, it's fine

 

**[9:37 AM] my dude:** is everything ok…?

 

**[9:37 AM] my bro:** yeah, why wouldn't it?

 

**[9:37 AM] my dude:** are you sure…?

 

**[9:37 AM] my bro:** positive

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[9:38 AM] disappearing act:** I think Gold is lying to me

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

**[9:38 AM] Mom:** oh dear…

 

**[9:38 AM] mayple:** how can you tell he's lying?

 

**[9:38 AM] disappearing act:** because he usually says “positive” when he's lying about things being ok or whatever

 

**[9:39 AM] yaass queen:** well fuck

 

**[9:39 AM] behind the mask:** what should we do then?

 

**[9:39 AM] behind the mask:** I doubt we can pull him aside and give him some sort of intervention

 

**[9:39 AM] yaass queen:** oh arceus no

 

**[9:40 AM] yaass queen:** he would so totally hate us if we did that

 

**[9:40 AM] mayple:** well we sure as hell aren't going to wait this out either. He's heartbroken inside and using Lance

 

**[9:40 AM] mayple:** again!

 

**[9:41 AM] disappearing act:** did you know that Gold told me that he thinks he's in love with Lance

 

**[9:41 AM] mayple:** oh no

 

**[9:41 AM] Mom:** that's worrying how…?

 

**[9:41 AM] disappearing act:** because we all know that this love for Lance is just under the guise of covering up his feelings for Silver

 

**[9:42 AM] behind the mask:** hrrrggggggg

 

**[9:42 AM] behind the mask:** I have no idea if this is relevant but…

 

**[9:42 AM] behind the mask:** Silver told me he's bi

 

**[9:43 AM] behind the mask:** and like

 

**[9:43 AM] behind the mask:** him and Gold have been hanging out together so much. Silver would even tell me how his outings with Gold went and it honestly sounds like Silver had a wonderful time

 

**[9:43 AM] disappearing act:** oh my…

 

**[9:44 AM] mayple:** do you think Silver maybe had his bi awakening from hanging out with Gold?

 

**[9:44 AM] behind the mask:** that's my theory, yeah

 

**[9:44 AM] Mom:** what if you asked him about it?

 

**[9:45 AM] Mom:** but like

 

**[9:45 AM] Mom:** subtly

 

**[9:45 AM] behind the mask:** I could try

 

**[9:45 AM] behind the mask:** lemme ask and I'll report back

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[9:46 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I've been thinking about you coming out as bi

 

**[9:46 AM] metaphorical big sister:** and the fact that you've been hanging out with Gold a lot

 

**[9:46 AM] metaphorical big sister:** but are those two things related to each other?

 

**[9:47 AM] metaphorical big sister:** did you recently discover you're bi because of Gold?

 

**[9:53 AM] metaphorical little brother:** you're pretty nosy

 

**[9:53 AM] metaphorical little brother:** but if that's what you believe, then so be it

 

**[9:53 AM] metaphorical big sister:** Silver c’mon

 

**[9:53 AM] metaphorical big sister:** just a simple yes or no would suffice

 

**[9:53 AM] metaphorical big sister:** and you /know/ I won't judge you if that really is the case

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[9:56 AM] behind the mask:** Silver isn't responding

 

**[9:57 AM] behind the mask:** I think it really is because of Gold that Silver had his bi awakening

 

**[9:57 AM] Mom:** then what about Lyra??

 

**[9:57 AM] behind the mask:** I honestly wish I could answer that question, but since Silver is ignoring me, I really can't say

 

**[9:57 AM] disappearing act:** I like how even weird love triangle, square, drama bs follows us into the new year

 

**[9:58 AM] yaass queen:** honestly yeah

 

**[9:58 AM] mayple:** so what should we do?

 

**[9:59 AM] Mom:** I still don't think we should wait for this to play out. Gold is punishing himself, Silver had his bi awakening because of Gold, Lance really believes that Gold loves him and only him, and Lyra is unaware that her boyfriend is bi because of Gold

 

**[9:59 AM] Mom:** if we don't do anything, all four of them are going to get hurt

 

**[9:59 AM] disappearing act:** I know I know

 

**[10:00 AM] mayple:** but how are we even suppose to help them?

 

**[10:00 AM] mayple:** Gold will hate us if we helped, and Lyra would be utterly distraught

 

**[10:00 AM] mayple:** their friendship with each other would break if we tell them

 

**[10:00 AM] yaass queen:** maybe we can quietly watch out for them and intervene if we feel like something bad is going to happen

 

**[10:01 AM] behind the mask:** that might be our only option

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:15 PM] metaphorical little brother:** you're right

 

**[11:15 PM] metaphorical little brother:** hanging out with Gold for the last couple of months made me realize that I'm bisexual

 

**[11:15 PM] metaphorical little brother:** he's pretty great, annoying at times, but he's amazing.

 

**[11:15 PM] metaphorical little brother:** I can see why that TA is interested in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA, DRAMA, AND _MORE_ DRAMA!
> 
> okay so now that that's out of the way, I have no idea how I'm going to make this work. I really love SoulSilver, but I also love PreciousMetal, and I'm beginning to love JohtoChampion. I'm not planning to make them all get together in one big poly relationship because I don't really headcanon them as such (maybe for other characters but not these beans).
> 
> I'll have to do some figuring out and maybe have to sacrifice one of the ships I like in order to pursue the other, but we'll see *shrug*


	27. Tie That Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character growth! But also more drama, can you expect anything less?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf / step sis  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Gary Oak - step bro

**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[1:15 PM] behind the mask:** I got this last night

 

**[1:15 PM] mayple:** oh fuck

 

**[1:15 PM] disappearing act:** OK so theory confirmed as canon

 

**[1:15 PM] disappearing act:** what do we do now?

 

**[1:16 PM] Mom:** well for starters, we can go back to the main chat since Lyra and Gold seem to be getting suspicious

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** why are there no one else in this chat these days

 

**[1:16 PM] 9001caratau:** mood af

 

**[1:16 PM] Mom:** been busy with a few things but hi hello!

 

**[1:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** Hilda!!!!!

 

**[1:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** where us everyone?????

 

**[1:18 PM] behind the mask:** sorry, Serena and I were having our couple time so we sort of ended up shutting off communication to the outside world

 

**[1:18 PM] yaass queen:** word

 

**[1:18 PM] disappearing act:** I too, have been busy with a few things

 

**[1:18 PM] mayple:** been making preparations for the party so that's why I've been mia

 

**[1:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** the party is tomorrow right?

 

**[1:19 PM] mayple:** yup! It's tomorrow!! I'm buying some soju and club soda later today to put it in the fridge

 

**[1:19 PM] Mom:** ohh!! Get the grapefruit flavour! It's so good!

 

**[1:19 PM] mayple:** OK! I'll see if the alcohol store near my place has it. It's pretty small so I'm not sure

 

**[1:20 PM] Mom:** alright!

 

**[1:20 PM] disappearing act:** green apple flavour is really good too

 

**[1:20 PM] disappearing act:** it's fresh

 

**[1:20 PM] mayple:** OMA I tried green apple and it's soooooo good yes

 

**[1:20 PM] mayple:** defs gonna buy two bottles of that

 

**[1:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** silver and I are going to bring some homemade desserts!

 

**[1:21 PM] 9001caratau:** nice

 

**[1:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** are you and Lance bringing anything?

 

**[1:21 PM] 9001caratau:** probably some champagne and baileys

 

**[1:21 PM] 9001caratau:** either that or cake?

 

**[1:21 PM] yaass queen:** yum!! Cake!!

 

**[1:21 PM] disappearing act:** Serena and I will be cleaning our place up and make it look presentable for tomorrow

 

**[1:22 PM] mayple:** I have some decorations i can bring over

 

**[1:22 PM] mayple:** I think Brendan’s bringing some food too

 

**[1:22 PM] disappearing act:** nice

 

**[1:22 PM] behind the mask:** I will bring some snacks!

 

**[1:22 PM] 9001caratau:** Lance and I might be there early though, if that's okay?

 

**[1:23 PM] disappearing act:** yeah no problem at all

 

**[1:23 PM] yaass queen:** the time it starts is just there as a placeholder so it doesn't mean anything. You can all come at whatever time after 3 since we'll still be decorating the apartment and stuff

 

**[1:23 PM] Mom:** sounds good!

 

**[1:23 PM] Mom:** is it okay if I brought my twin and his boyfriend?

 

**[1:24 PM] yaass queen:** oma yes!!!

 

**[1:24 PM] disappearing act:** I thought Lucas went back to sinnoh?

 

**[1:24 PM] Mom:** he signed up for online classes so he can stay with Hilbert a but longer

 

**[1:24 PM] disappearing act:** that's so sweet

 

**[1:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** d’awwwwww <3

 

**[1:25 PM] mayple:** we get to meet this boyf tmr oh man

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** mm

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** Lucas is pretty funny and I'm really happy he and my brother are together

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** they're sickly sweet on each other that it gets a bit too much to bear, but so are N and I so I guess it evens out

 

**[1:25 PM] mayple:** how long is Lucas staying with you guys?

 

**[1:26 PM] Mom:** until the semester is over

 

**[1:26 PM] behind the mask:** oh shit that's a long while

 

**[1:26 PM] Mom:** it is, but I don't mind. And it's nice to see my brother act all happy and in love. They both have a lot in common too

 

**[1:26 PM] 9001caratau:** bless

 

**[1:26 PM] 9001caratau:** now I'm excited to meet him

 

**[1:26 PM] 9001caratau:** and your twin

 

**[1:27 PM] Mom:** !!??

 

**[1:27 PM] Mom:** have you not met Hilbert before???

 

**[1:27 PM] 9001caratau:** nope

 

**[1:27 PM] disappearing act:** you were sick when we all hung out with Hilda last year, right?

 

**[1:27 PM] 9001caratau:** getting a cold was the worst

 

**[1:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** and in the summer too lmao

 

**[1:28 PM] 9001caratau:** oh hush you

 

**[1:28 PM] cinnamon roll:** :P

 

**[1:28 PM] Mom:** I think you'd get along with my brother really well Gold!

 

**[1:28 PM] 9001caratau:** lookin forward to it!

 

**[9:15 PM] behind the mask:** okay I think I'm gonna do it

 

**[9:15 PM] disappearing act:** uh

 

**[9:15 PM] disappearing act:** context please?

 

**[9:15 PM] behind the mask:** talking to Misty and Gary

 

**[9:15 PM] Mom:** ohhh

 

**[9:16 PM] Mom:** oma

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[9:16 PM] Serene:** do you want me there with you?

 

**[9:17 PM] BeLeaf:** I think I'll be fine

 

**[9:17 PM] BeLeaf:** but I might call you just in case

 

**[9:17 PM] Serene:** no problem, anything

 

**[9:17 PM] Serene:** if you call me to look for an out, I will be there in a snap

 

**[9:18 PM] BeLeaf:** thanks

 

**[9:18 PM] Serene:** should we have a safeword to use in case you need to gtfo real fast?

 

**[9:18 PM] BeLeaf:** sounds good, what should the word be?

 

**[9:18 PM] Serene:** mmmm

 

**[9:18 PM] Serene:** 1999?

 

**[9:18 PM] BeLeaf:** oh, lol sure ok

 

**[9:18 PM] BeLeaf:** 1999 it is lol

 

**[9:19 PM] Serene:** when are you going to talk to her?

 

**[9:19 PM] BeLeaf:** maybe the day after the party? So sun?

 

**[9:19 PM] Serene:** and the day before schools starts

 

**[9:19 PM] Serene:** oof

 

**[9:20 PM] BeLeaf:** yuuuuuuup

 

**[9:20 PM] Serene:** good luck :(((

 

**[9:20 PM] BeLeaf:** I'll text you the safeword if I need an out

 

**[9:20 PM] Serene:** OK

 

**[9:20 PM] BeLeaf:** and I'll text you where and when I'll talk to them so you know where to get me if I text you the safeword

 

**[9:20 PM] Serene:** good plan

 

**[9:20 PM] BeLeaf:** now it's time to text my step brother to let him know I'm ready to talk…

 

**[9:20 PM] Serene:** good luck with that too

  
  
  


**> >** **_step bro - step sis_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[9:23 PM] step sis:** I'm ready to talk to Misty about what happened. But I can only do it on Sunday, that's the only requirement. The time and place can be wherever you two pick, as long as it's in a neutral territory. Meaning not my place, and not yours or Misty’s.

 

**[9:28 PM] step bro:** we agree. Misty said she can meet at 2pm at a coffee shop to talk

 

**[9:28 PM] step sis:** ok.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[9:28 PM] behind the mask:** the deed has been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I FORGOT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY I'M SORRY**
> 
> I'm trying to tie up some loose story threads, like Leaf finally getting that closure she needs with her ex, Misty and reconcile with her step brother, Gary (remember that plot where Misty left Leaf for Gary?)
> 
> I'm going to have to think about the reason why Misty broke up with Leaf and got together with Gary, and it might trace back to my really old Poke/Ego headcanon I made years ago (I, unfortunately, lost the actual headcanon document because it was posted on my old Dawn cosplay ask blog that I deleted after moving it to a side blog on my personal. I have a vague sense of what it entailed, but it'll probably not be exact. or maybe I'll spruce it up a bit to make it work better for this ship, we'll see).


	28. Party On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party happens, gifts were exchanged, trades were made, and also switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf / metaphorical big sister  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[4:16 PM] Serene:** party’s about to begin and I just wanted to let you know that I bought you something

 

**[4:16 PM] Serene:** I’ll probably try to secretly give it to you without the others knowing or else they’ll get nosy lol

 

**[4:16 PM] Serene:** I just wanted to also say that I’m really happy to call you my girlfriend and that I love you lots <3

 

**[4:16 PM] Serene:** I can’t wait to see you later tonight bb <3 <3 <3

 

**[5:48 PM] BeLeaf:** oh my ARCEUS SERENA

 

**[5:48 PM] BeLeaf:** I can’t believe I get to call you my girlfriend as well

 

**[5:48 PM] BeLeaf:** I’m currently omw over to your place for the party but like

 

**[5:48 PM] BeLeaf:** I also have a gift for you, it’s nothing huge, just a small thing but I really hope you like it

 

**[5:49 PM] BeLeaf:** you’ve been such a support system in my life and just a constant positive energy and

 

**[5:49 PM] BeLeaf:** I’m really happy that you’re here with me

 

**[5:49 PM] BeLeaf:** I love you Rena <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:14 AM] disappearing act:** man, that was one HELLUVA party!

 

**[12:14 AM] 9001caratau:** I know!!! Lance wanted to say thanks again for letting him be a part of it

 

**[12:14 AM] yaass queen:** nonsense! This party was for everyone here and their s/o’s!

 

**[12:15 AM] Mom:** exactly!

 

**[12:15 AM] Mom:** I’m also happy that everyone here got along with my twin and his boyfriend

 

**[12:15 AM] cinnamon roll:** who wouldn’t!? Your brother is amazing, and Lucas is so funny!

 

**[12:15 AM] mayple:** he definitely had that natural comedic factor in him!

 

**[12:16 AM] behind the mask:** agreed!

 

**[12:16 AM] 9001caratau:** and you were right, hilda

 

**[12:16 AM] 9001caratau:** I 10000% got along super well with your twin!

 

**[12:16 AM] 9001caratau:** he was so much cool!

 

**[12:16 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m surprised that i haven’t even met him prior to the party

 

**[12:16 AM] Mom:** I know, which is funny considering you’ve all been to my place more than once

 

**[12:16 AM] Mom:** then again, he’s always had a bit of a weird schedule so it makes sense that you’ve never seen him at our place

 

**[12:16 AM] 9001caratau:** ahhhh, makes sense

 

**[12:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** hey gold

 

**[12:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** since when were you and Silver so buddy buddy?

 

**[12:17 AM] 9001caratau:** what?

 

**[12:17 AM] 9001caratau:** we’re not

 

**[12:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** mmmmmmmmmm don’t’chu lie to me boi

 

**[12:17 AM] 9001caratau:** i’m positive, lyra

 

**[12:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** look, i’m not mad that you are, i’m just happy!

 

**[12:17 AM] cinnamon roll:** my best friend and my boyfriend are getting along super well! What’s not to love?

 

**[12:18 AM] 9001caratau:** you do remember I had like, an unrequited crush on him right

 

**[12:18 AM] cinnamon roll:** ye

 

**[12:18 AM] disappearing act:** we /all/ remember that

 

**[12:18 AM] Mom:** but you’re with Lance now

 

**[12:18 AM] 9001caratau:** yeah, i’m with lance now

 

**[12:18 AM] mayple:** how /are/ you and Lance?

 

**[12:18 AM] behind the mask:** i’d say they were great after i witnessed them sucking face when i tried to go to the bathroom…

 

**[12:19 AM] disappearing act:** gross!

 

**[12:19 AM] 9001caratau:** Leaf!!!

 

**[12:19 AM] Mom:** oh my…

 

**[12:19 AM] yaass queen:** Gold! We /use/ that washroom!

 

**[12:19 AM] cinnamon roll:** omfa

 

**[12:19 AM] mayple:** LMAO

 

**[12:19 AM] 9001caratau:** you promised you wouldn’t say anything!!!!!

 

**[12:19 AM] behind the mask:** I did no such thing

 

**[12:20 AM] 9001caratau:** …

 

**[12:20 AM] 9001caratau:** well, w/e man b/c Lance is p great i really think he’s the one

 

**[12:20 AM] disappearing act:** you sure about that? You’ve been together for two months

 

**[12:20 AM] 9001caratau:** what? We’ve been together for longer

 

**[12:20 AM] behind the mask:** getting together during that hook-up phase and then breaking up afterwards does not count

 

**[12:20 AM] Mom:** I have to agree, it doesn’t really count since nothing was actually “official” between the two of you that time

 

**[12:20 AM] 9001caratau:** well, either way, i’m /positive/ that he’s The One™ for me

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:20 AM] disappearing act:** the “positive”

 

**[12:20 AM] disappearing act:** thE FUCKING “POSITIVE”

 

**[12:20 AM] Mom:** I noticed

 

**[12:20 AM] Mom:** also they really have been official for two months

 

**[12:20 AM] Mom:** saying that Lance is “the one” seems to be pushing it

 

**[12:20 AM] mayple:** their relationship is really going fast

 

**[12:20 AM] yaass queen:** i’m worried about that

 

**[12:20 AM] yaass queen:** esp since this was all because of Silver

 

**[12:21 AM] behind the mask:** this is so sucky

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:21 AM] 9001caratau:** we’ve already said “i love you” to each other and like

 

**[12:21 AM] 9001caratau:** i have a lot of my stuff over at his place and have been staying over there a lot

 

**[12:21 AM] 9001caratau:** it’s just a vibe i get you know?

 

**[12:21 AM] cinnamon roll:** i love cheesy romantic bs as much as the other

 

**[12:21 AM] cinnamon roll:** but you two really have been officially together for 2 months

 

**[12:21 AM] Mom:** it’s moving really fast, maybe faster than any of the other relationships you’ve been in

 

**[12:21 AM] 9001caratau:** y’all’re off your rockers

 

**[12:21 AM] 9001caratau:** it’s fine

 

**[12:21 AM] disappearing act:** is it tho?

 

**[12:21 AM] disappearing act:** look, i’m your dude no matter what

 

**[12:22 AM] disappearing act:** but even /i/ know this is escalating a bit, esp with you know, some stuff that happened

 

**[12:22 AM] cinnamon roll:** what? What stuff?

 

**[12:22 AM] 9001caratau:** no idea what you’re talking about calem

 

**[12:22 AM] disappearing act:** c’mon gold don’t be bsing now

 

**[12:22 AM] mayple:** we’re worried that something’s up

 

**[12:22 AM] mayple:** is he treating you ok?

 

**[12:22 AM] 9001caratau:** he’s treating me like a Prince

 

**[12:23 AM] 9001caratau:** idk why everyone’s being so paranoid and nosy about my relationship with Lance rn

 

**[12:23 AM] cinnamon roll:** we’re you’re /friends/ Gold

 

**[12:23 AM] 9001caratau:** shouldn’t friends be supportive and mind their own business?

 

**[12:23 AM] disappearing act:** hold the fuck up

 

**[12:23 AM] behind the mask:** that’s /exactly/ why we’re your friends. We’re /worried/ about you

 

**[12:23 AM] 9001caratau:** there’s literally nothing to be worried about?????

 

**[12:23 AM] yaass queen:** we’re worried you’re using this relationship for the wrong reasons

 

**[12:23 AM] cinnamon roll:** ok now you’ve lost me

 

**[12:24 AM] 9001caratau:** you’re all crazy and paranoid and nosy

 

**[12:24 AM] 9001caratau:** thanks for hosting the party. see you when school starts.

 

**[12:24 AM] disappearing act:** well fuck

 

**[12:24 AM] Mom:** that could have gone better…

 

**[12:24 AM] cinnamon roll:** i feel like i’m missing something here

 

**[12:24 AM] behind the mask:** nah, we’re just worried about him

 

**[12:24 AM] mayple:** yeah

 

**[12:24 AM] cinnamon roll:** but…

 

**[12:24 AM] cinnamon roll:** ok, nevermind i guess

 

**[12:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** I should get to bed, it’s pretty late

 

**[12:25 AM] cinnamon roll:** thanks for hosting the party again! Night!!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[12:25 AM] Mom:** I don’t like that we’re lying to Lyra like this

 

**[12:25 AM] disappearing act:** do you prefer for us to tell Lyra the truth and be the reason that she hates Gold and goes back to her petty jealous Lyra again like last time?

 

**[12:25 AM] Mom:** well, no…

 

**[12:25 AM] disappearing act:** then it’s fine

 

**[12:25 AM] Mom:** but if we don’t say anything, and she finds out about the whole ordeal and /then/ realizes /we knew about it/, she’d be extremely pissed at us for not telling her about it

 

**[12:25 AM] mayple:** Hilda’s got a point

 

**[12:25 AM] behind the mask:** maybe we should discuss what to do next when it’s not almost 12:30 in the morning

 

**[12:25 AM] yaass queen:** yeah, i’m pretty tired rn

 

**[12:25 AM] Mom:** okay, we’ll discuss later

 

**[11:12 AM] mayple:** so, what are we going to do?

 

**[11:12 AM] Mom:** I still say we let Lyra know

 

**[11:12 AM] disappearing act:** if we do, it’s going to destroy her

 

**[11:12 AM] mayple:** better that than have her destroy us when she finds out we kept this from her

 

**[11:12 AM] behind the mask:** let me see if I can talk to Silver and see how he’s doing with Lyra

 

**[11:12 AM] behind the mask:** we may have seen them together last night, but that doesn’t mean things are peachy

 

**[11:12 AM] behind the mask:** I’m a little worried that he may start liking Gold???

 

**[11:12 AM] yaass queen:** good plan

 

**[11:12 AM] behind the mask:** i’ll let you all know what happens

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:13 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I know we saw you both last night, but how are things with you and Lyra??

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** oh no

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical big sister:** what? What do you mean “oh no”?

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** you’re here to butt into my business again.

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical big sister:** yes, yes I am. But only because I’m worried.

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** what exactly do you have to worry about?

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical little brother:** last time I checked, you and Serena were gushing about each other and being love-sick puppies

 

**[11:14 AM] metaphorical big sister:** I’m not worried about /me/. I’m worried about you, about Lyra, and another but mostly you and Lyra.

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical little brother:** another?

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical big sister:** nevermind that

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical big sister:** rn I want to check in to make sure your relationship with Lyra is still going on strong

 

**[11:15 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I will if you tell me who this “another” is.

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** why must you be so insufferable?????

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical little brother:** You always told me to touch base with people and ask every single question imaginable. Better to get the whole story that way.

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** fuck

 

**[11:16 AM] metaphorical big sister:** i did say that.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:16 AM] behind the mask:** Silver’s using my own teachings against me i’m so mad and proud at the same time

 

**[11:16 AM] mayple:** lmao

 

**[11:16 AM] Mom:** any luck finding out about their relationship yet?

 

**[11:16 AM] behind the mask:** no, not yet, but it seems like there’s a trade to be made. I’ll update you all when I can.

 

**[11:16 AM] disappearing act:** a’right

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:17 AM] metaphorical big sister:** alright fine, I’ll tell you who this “another” is if you tell me how you and Lyra are doing.

 

**[11:17 AM] metaphorical big sister:** You go first.

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical little brother:** tch

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical little brother:** fine.

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical big sister:** AND BE HONEST

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I was /going/ to without you telling me.

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical big sister:** lol doubt that but anyways

 

**[11:18 AM] metaphorical big sister:** continue.

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** Lyra and I are… Okay, I guess. I mean, I care for her, I do. Love her even. She filled in that missing piece I seem to have longed for-and before you say anything

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I know a relationship and a person shouldn’t be there as a means to “fix” me. And I agree. But

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** it’s like that with her, and not in a bad way.

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** she makes me be better-to want to /do/ better. For her.

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I would go to the ends of the earth for her

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical big sister:** that was the cheesiest thing I have ever read and I /know/ cheesy

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical big sister:** So i guess things with her are still strong?

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical little brother:** always.

 

**[11:19 AM] metaphorical big sister:** does she know about your bi awakening? Does she know that Gold caused you to have your bi awakening?

 

**[11:23 AM] metaphorical little brother:** No, and no.

 

**[11:23 AM] metaphorical big sister:** hey dude, coming out is a big thing for people. If you haven’t told her you’re bi, that’s fine. Find a time you feel is right and when you’re ready, tell her.

 

**[11:23 AM] metaphorical big sister:** she’s the least judgemental person ever

 

**[11:23 AM] metaphorical big sister:** i mean, she came out to you and told you she identifies as a demigirl right?

 

**[11:24 AM] metaphorical little brother:** yeah, yeah she did

 

**[11:24 AM] metaphorical big sister:** just know that whatever you say, she’ll still love you no matter what.

 

**[11:24 AM] metaphorical little brother:** I know.

 

**[11:24 AM] metaphorical little brother:** now, who’s the “another”.

 

**[11:24 AM] metaphorical big sister:** the “another” is someone you probably know

 

**[11:25 AM] metaphorical little brother:** what?

 

**[11:25 AM] metaphorical little brother:** wait that’s all?

 

**[11:25 AM] metaphorical little brother:** no name?

 

**[11:25 AM] metaphorical little brother:** leaf!

 

**[11:25 AM] metaphorical little brother:** leaf!!

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:25 AM] behind the mask:** good news

 

**[11:25 AM] behind the mask:** Silver and Lyra’s relationship is still good

 

**[11:25 AM] behind the mask:** he hasn’t told her he’s bi yet, or that Gold sparked his bi awakening

 

**[11:25 AM] behind the mask:** bad news is

 

**[11:26 AM] behind the mask:** Silver is disgustingly sweet on Lyra like

 

**[11:26 AM] behind the mask:** “i will go to the ends of the earth for her” sweet

 

**[11:26 AM] Mom:** That’s really sweet!

 

**[11:26 AM] Mom:** I’m glad Lyra has a boyfriend like that

 

**[11:26 AM] behind the mask:** mm yeah I guess so

 

**[11:26 AM] yaass queen:** okay so there we have it, our answers about Silver and Lyra

 

**[11:26 AM] mayple:** guess, despite the fact that he had his bi awakening from Gold, doesn’t mean that he might necessarily like or is attracted to Gold

 

**[11:27 AM] disappearing act:** now we have to focus on Gold and his issue

 

**[11:27 AM] mayple:** do you think Gold should just confess to Silver about his unrequited crush?

 

**[11:27 AM] behind the mask:** oh Arceus no

 

**[11:27 AM] behind the mask:** Gold would rather get run over by rhinos than to confess to Silver

 

**[11:27 AM] behind the mask:** esp since Gold’s already with Lance, and Silver clearly loves Lyra with all his might

 

**[11:27 AM] yaass queen:** agreed

 

**[11:27 AM] Mom:** if Gold did that, all those relationships would be ruined

 

**[11:28 AM] mayple:** damn

 

**[11:28 AM] Mom:** so I guess we really do have to watch out for Gold

 

**[11:28 AM] disappearing act:** I can keep checking up on Gold

 

**[11:28 AM] behind the mask:** that would be good

 

**[11:29 AM] mayple:** he’s closest to you out of everyone in the group

 

**[11:29 AM] yaass queen:** that and because you two are the only guys in the group

 

**[11:29 AM] mayple:** tru lmao

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** i’ll see if he wants to hang out today, or just, whenever really

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** try to like, observe or something

 

**[11:29 AM] Mom:** I just hope that this entire situation doesn’t blow up in /all/ of our faces

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:00 PM] BeLeaf:** okay I know I said this before at the party but

 

**[2:00 PM] BeLeaf:** I really, really, /really/ love the present you gave me <3

 

**[2:00 PM] BeLeaf:** I love you so much <3 <3 <3

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** I love you too Leaf <3

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** and you’re welcome about the gift!

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** I saw it while I was running some errands and /knew/ i had to buy it for you

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** it was too good of an opportunity to miss!

 

**BeLeaf attached an image**

****

 

**[2:12 PM] BeLeaf:** I absolutely love it so much <3

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** I’m glad <3 <3 <3

 

**[2:12 PM] BeLeaf:** Do you wanna hang out at my place today?

 

**[2:12 PM] Serene:** sure!!

 

**[2:13 PM] Serene:** I just have to finish up a few things but i’ll text you when i’m omw!

 

**[2:13 PM] BeLeaf:** alright!!

 

**[2:49 PM] Serene:** sorry! My thing took a bit longer than expected but i’m omw over rn!

 

**[2:49 PM] BeLeaf:** okay! I’ll leave the door unlock so you can come in whenever

 

**[2:49 PM] Serene:** sounds good!

 

**[2:49 PM] Serene:** see you soon bb <3

 

**[2:49 PM] BeLeaf:** see you soon <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:02 PM] my dude:** hey Gold, you up to hang out today?

 

**[2:02 PM] my bro:** didn’t we just see each other yesterday

 

**[2:02 PM] my dude:** yes. yes we did

 

**[2:02 PM] my dude:** still wanna hang?

 

**[2:02 PM] my bro:** eh, sure

 

**[2:02 PM] my bro:** i don’t think we’ve had any bro time in a while

 

**[2:02 PM] my dude:** nope, not since you and lance got back together

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** yeah yeah yeah lol

 

**[2:03 PM] my dude:** bring your switch

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** wait what

 

**[2:03 PM] my dude:** bring your switch

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** :O

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** DID YOU GET A SWITCH

 

**[2:03 PM] my dude:** HELL YEAH I DID

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** AHHHHHHHHH

 

**[2:03 PM] my dude:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** FUCK YEAH I’LL BRING OVER MARIO PARTY

 

**[2:03 PM] my dude:** I HAVE MARIO KART SO WE CAN PLAY THAT TOO

 

**[2:03 PM] my bro:** SHOULD I BRING THE NEW POKEMON GAMES AS WELL?

 

**[2:04 PM] my dude:** I HAVE ONE OF THEM, I HAVE LET’S GO PIKACHU

 

**[2:04 PM] my bro:** I’LL BRING LET’S GO EEVEE THEN

 

**[2:04 PM] my dude:** NICE NICE NICE NICE NICe

 

**[2:04 PM] my bro:** I’ AM LITERALLY LEAVING MY HOUSE RN WITH ONE ARM THROUGH THE SLEEVE OF MY JACKET

 

**[2:04 PM] my bro:** I’LL TEXT YOU WHEN I ARRIVE

 

**[2:04 PM] my dude:** AIGHT AIGHT AIGHT

 

**[2:04 PM] my bro:** MY DUDE <3

 

**[2:04 PM] my dude:** MY BRO <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Sorry about not posting for 2 weeks. I've been trying to get back into the swing of writing more chs but I ended up hitting a block.
> 
> So I think instead of updating every Sunday, it might turn into a bi-weekly or monthly thing. Just depending on where my head space is at! Sorry, again!


	29. Not A Great Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf finally talks to Misty and Gary, Silver seems to be hiding something from Lyra, and Gold's taking a creative poetry class. Will there be poems? Who even knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterisks indicates that it's the next day
> 
> \---
> 
> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / Serene  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / BeLeaf / metaphorical big sister  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:17 PM] Mom:** how’s Leaf holding up?

 

 **[10:17 PM] yaass queen:** last I heard she was somewhat doing ok

 

**[10:17 PM] mayple:** i hope she was fine when she went to talk to her step brother and ex…

 

**[10:17 PM] yaass queen:** I was near the vicinity when they chatted (they knew I was there to look out for Leaf) but I couldn’t exactly hear everything they said

 

**[10:17 PM] yaass queen:** the cafe was kinda loud

 

**[10:17 PM] cinnamon roll:** hopefully the reason for everything isn’t like, horrible

 

**[10:17 PM] disappearing act:** just thinking about leaf having to talk to /both/ of them gives me the creeps

 

**[10:17 PM] 9001caratau:** agreed.

 

**[10:17 PM] yaass queen:** they met up at like 2 but the talk ended up lasting for four hours…

 

**[10:18 PM] Mom:** oh geez :(((((

 

**[10:18 PM] 9001caratau:** :((

 

**[10:18 PM] cinnamon roll:** I really want to know what happened so that I can punt her step bro and ex to the moon >:c

 

**[10:18 PM] Mom:** Lyra, no violence.

 

**[10:18 PM] yaass queen:** I’m going to check up on Leaf…

  
  
  


**> >** **_Serene - BeLeaf_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[10:18 PM] Serene:** Leaf? Honey? Are you okay?

 

**[10:18 PM] Serene:** the others are worried about you

 

**[10:18 PM] Serene:** and me too

 

**[10:18 PM] Serene:** please just at least leave me on read so I know you’re there

 

**[10:19 PM] BeLeaf:** sorry rena.

 

**[10:19 PM] BeLeaf:** just

 

**[6:19 PM] BeLeaf:** tired.

 

**[10:19 PM] BeLeaf:** exhausted and idk

 

**[10:19 PM] Serene:** hey, it’s totally ok!

 

**[10:19 PM] Serene:** don’t push yourself, ok?

 

**[10:19 PM] Serene:** If you need time to recharge, I’ll 100% totally let you do that, you know that.

 

**[10:19 PM] BeLeaf:** Yeah, i know

 

**[10:19 PM] BeLeaf:** tell the others that I’ll explain everything that happened with the conversation tomorrow. I’m gonna probably sleep this off.

 

**[10:19 PM] Serene:** okay, I’ll let them know

 

**[10:20 PM] Serene:** Good night babe

 

**[10:20 PM] BeLeaf:** night <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:20 PM] yaass queen:** Leaf said she’ll tell us everything tomorrow, she’s really exhausted from today

 

**[10:20 PM] Mom:** oof

 

**[10:20 PM] disappearing act:** our first day of school is tmr, will she be alright?

 

**[10:20 PM] yaass queen:** that’s what I’m hoping

 

**[10:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** she has to wake up really early too tmr right?

 

**[10:20 PM] yaass queen:** yeah, she has an 8:30 class tmr

 

**[10:20 PM] mayple:** ouch

 

**[10:20 PM] Mom:** it’s not that bad

 

**[10:21 PM] cinnamon roll:** no one wakes up at 6 AM except for you hilda

 

**[10:21 PM] 9001caratau:** truth

 

**[10:21 PM] Mom:** i’m a morning person, so sue me.

 

**[10:21 PM] mayple:** guess we should all probably hit the hay?

 

**[10:21 PM] yaass queen:** yeah, makes sense. I mean, today was really tiring

 

**[10:21 PM] 9001caratau:** I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to binge watch Bojack Horseman

 

**[10:21 PM] disappearing act:** why

 

**[10:22 PM] 9001caratau:** because I can

 

**[10:22 PM] 9001caratau:** anyways see ya tmr!

 

**[10:22 PM] Mom:** I’m heading out too

  
  
  


*******

 

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[3:15 PM] 9001caratau:** I’ve said this before but I’ll say it again

 

**[3:15 PM] 9001caratau:** I /really/ hate that your ex pulled that bs leaf

 

**[3:15 PM] behind the mask:** lmao same but at this point i’m just

 

**[3:15 PM] behind the mask:** over it

 

**[3:15 PM] Mom:** I’m so angry

 

**[3:15 PM] Mom:** it’s so childish and horrible that she’d

 

**[3:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** at least she owned up to the fact that she fucked you over

 

**[3:15 PM] disappearing act:** that’s true

 

**[3:16 PM] Mom:** and at least your step brother felt guilty about the entire ordeal

 

**[3:16 PM] mayple:** also true

 

**[3:16 PM] behind the mask:** yeah

 

**[3:16 PM] behind the mask:** it’s whatever now

 

**[3:16 PM] behind the mask:** I’m over it

 

**[3:16 PM] behind the mask:** how was everybody’s first day?

 

**[3:17 PM] yaass queen:** horrendous.

 

**[3:17 PM] yaass queen:** i’m in the same class as that fucking creeper two semesters ago

 

**[3:17 PM] disappearing act:** ooof

 

**[3:17 PM] mayple:** y i k e s

 

**[3:17 PM] 9001caratau:** I’m taking this creative poetry class and am really excited about our assignments

 

**[3:17 PM] Mom:** creative poetry?

 

**[3:17 PM] disappearing act:** didn’t peg you as the poetic type, Gold

 

**[3:17 PM] 9001caratau:** me neither lol

 

**[3:17 PM] 9001caratau:** but Lance showed me his poetry from this book he has and I kinda read it all out of boredom and idk

 

**[3:17 PM] 9001caratau:** it just stuck with me

 

**[3:17 PM] 9001caratau:** got me interested in poetry so I figured I’d try it out with this creative poetry class

 

**[3:17 PM] behind the mask:** is it different from regular poetry classes?

 

**[3:18 PM] 9001caratau:** yeah, instead of analyzing and interpreting the author’s meaning, or trying to use literary devices to create your poem, you just

 

**[3:18 PM] 9001caratau:** write your poem

 

**[3:18 PM] 9001caratau:** our first assignment is to write a 25 word poem out of the words we wrote down when we tried to picture a place

 

**[3:18 PM] 9001caratau:** the prof called it our snap-shot poem

 

**[3:19 PM] mayple:** ooo, that sounds really cool!

 

**[3:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** so you basically just write poetry for your assignments and there’s no like, rules or prompts you have to follow???

 

**[3:19 PM] 9001caratau:** the first three, not counting the snap-shot bc that’s not for marks, are prompt based. But the rest of our poems that we write for workshopping is whatever we want

 

**[3:20 PM] yaass queen:** fuck that’s amazing

 

**[3:20 PM] behind the mask:** are you gonna share your poems with us?

 

**[3:20 PM] 9001caratau:** maybe

 

**[3:20 PM] 9001caratau:** may need your guys’ input and feedback tho if that’s okay

 

**[3:21 PM] disappearing act:** that’s more than okay!

 

**[3:21 PM] Mom:** I’d love to read your poems one day, Gold!

 

**[3:21 PM] 9001caratau:** <3 <3 <3

 

**[5:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** okay so Silver has been acting super strange and idk what’s up with him

 

**[5:16 PM] cinnamon roll:** he’s been talking to someone, and like, I’m happy that he’s made friends other than me, but idk

 

**[5:18 PM] Mom:** do you think Silver’s cheating on you?

 

**[5:18 PM] cinnamon roll:** no… or at least I hope he’s not.

 

**[5:18 PM] Mom:** maybe it’s just someone who he’s really connected with?

 

**[5:18 PM] Mom:** platonically anyways

 

**[5:18 PM] cinnamon roll:** I guess?

 

**[5:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** and you know what else is weird?

 

**[5:19 PM] disappearing act:** what?

 

**[5:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** he says he needed to tell me something, but he hasn’t even /mentioned it/

 

**[5:19 PM] behind the mask:** how long ago did he say that?

 

**[5:19 PM] behind the mask:** maybe he’s nervous about telling you and is trying to figure out a way to do so?

 

**[5:19 PM] cinnamon roll:** He told me the other day, but he hasn’t said anything else or brought it up again.

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** I tried to mention it but he always deflects and stuff.

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’m really worried :/

 

**[5:20 PM] behind the mask:** I’m sorry Ly

 

**[5:20 PM] behind the mask:** I’m sure he has a very good reason why he’s stalling :(

 

**[5:20 PM] cinnamon roll:** thx :’))

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[5:20 PM] metaphorical big sister:** you better have a good fucking reason as to why you’re leaving Lyra hanging on this “i have something i need to tell you” bs

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <<**

 

**[5:20 PM] Mom:** I’m so concerned right now.

 

**[5:20 PM] yaass queen:** I caught up on the mgs and ooooooooof

 

**[5:20 PM] behind the mask:** I sent Silver a msg and idk if he’ll even /reply/ but like

 

**[5:21 PM] behind the mask:** I’m so mad at him rn

 

**[5:21 PM] behind the mask:** he can’t be playing this shit

 

**[5:21 PM] mayple:** he’s doing Lyra dirty by acting like this

 

**[5:21 PM] behind the mask:** truth the fuck

 

**[5:21 PM] disappearing act:** this is not how I wanted to start our semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't exactly figured out the actual reason for Misty leaving Leaf but *shrug* I'll leave that up to you to decide.


	30. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got the creepo back at it again (poor Calem) as well as some lovely cousin-love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** I know I said that I was going to double major in engineering and computer science, while also minoring in kinesiology, but…

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** I really want to just

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** graduate already.

 

**[4:11 PM] cinnamon roll:** I’m still surprised that you’re even keeping UP with two majors and one minor

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** I mean, at the end of the day, I’m loving everything about it

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** it’s just that the workload seems to have

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** grown.

 

**[4:11 PM] yaass queen:** that hasn’t ever stopped you tho

 

**[4:11 PM] Mom:** that’s very true

 

**[4:12 PM] Mom:** I am, however, glad that some of these assignments are fairly easy to finish

 

**[4:12 PM] cinnamon roll:** yeah you’re Hilda, the master of all assignments, stress, and work

 

**[4:12 PM] Mom:** I’ll be sure to wear the title with pride

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** oma y’all

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** guess what shit show is bACK

 

**[7:18 PM] mayple:** jace?

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** YEAH

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** I think he’s fucking stalking me

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** he cornered me when I was walking home from school today

 

**[7:18 PM] disappearing act:** and was going off about some shit stuff about how Brendan’s not even my type, and that he’d be better for me, and just

 

**[7:19 PM] disappearing act:** I’m so pissed

 

**[7:19 PM] mayple:** imma murder him

 

**[7:19 PM] behind the mask:** i’ll help with the murder

 

**[7:19 PM] yaass queen:** i know how to dispose of the body without getting caught

 

**[7:20 PM] Mom:** I get we’re all protective of Calem, but pleASE NO MURDERS

 

**[7:20 PM] 9001caratau:** can we like

 

**[7:20 PM] 9001caratau:** find this jace fellow and like, dispose of him

 

**[7:20 PM] 9001caratau:** not in a murder way but like

 

**[7:21 PM] mayple:** he needs to get slapped ngl

 

**[7:21 PM] yaass queen:** have you at least reported him to the police??????

 

**[7:21 PM] disappearing act:** nah, I think I can handle it myself

 

**[7:21 PM] yaass queen:** Calem!!!!!!!

 

**[7:21 PM] Mom:** you should really report him to the police so they can have him on file or something

 

**[7:21 PM] 9001caratau:** your safety is on the line here Calem

 

**[7:22 PM] disappearing act:** it’s fine

 

**[7:22 PM] behind the mask:** Calem you need to do something about this that isn’t leaving it alone

 

**[7:22 PM] disappearing act:** i”ll be fine dont worry about it

 

**[7:23 PM] yaass queen:** calem.

 

**[7:23 PM] yaass queen:** you’re my cousin

 

**[7:23 PM] yaass queen:** I’ll be incredibly worried and distraught if something were to happen to you, okay?

 

**[7:24 PM] yaass queen:** so please, actually do something about this jace person

 

**[7:25 PM] disappearing act:** I’ll think about it

 

**[7:25 PM] disappearing act:** and I’d be distraught if something were to happen to you too Serena

  
  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[7:30 PM] coolest cousin:** I know we can get on each other’s nerves, but I really do worry about you and the situation you’re in with Jace

 

**[7:30 PM] coolest cousin:** If you ever do need someone to help you fuck up Jace, you know you have me

 

**[7:31 PM] cooler cousin:** Serena, you’re the best

 

**[7:31 PM] cooler cousin:** and I’ll for sure ask for your help if I need someone to help me shank Jace <3

 

**[7:31 PM] coolest cousin:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH i'm so sorry that this took literally FOREVER, but I'm back baby! And also sorry this is a short chapter, I just couldn't really think of anything else to add on after the lovely scene between Serena and Calem.
> 
> School and lack of motivation honestly just, ya know. But I'm taking the summer off so I'll probably have more time to work on this fic (along with its sister-fic "Pen Pals", if you haven't checked that out yet, I highly recommend you do :) lol)
> 
> Also, this is going to be kinda long, but it's because I received a pretty close-minded comment last time and deleted/ignored it. So here goes nothing:
> 
> If you're reading this just to throw shade at me and how I headcanon these characters and their sexualities, how about you take a good hard look at yourself and be open-minded to how times are changing. We're living in a world where it's constantly changing whether you embrace that or not. I am a queer person writing a **FANFICTION** about characters where I headcanon them to be part of the LGBTQ+ community. That's just how I interpret them, doesn't mean you have to agree. 
> 
> But writing in a comment to say that how I interpret these characters is "wrong" (I don't remember the actual comment anymore since I deleted that ages ago, but I feel like it was also a jab at some "gay agenda" which, lmao) and whatever is just a waste of time. I'm no longer that person that dwells on people's hate and negativity towards me, so I could really care less about your hateful comments. Instead of ship-hating and telling people with LGBTQ+ headcanons for character's that they are "wrong", that you instead look at things from their perspective and be more empathetic. You don't know what the person is going through, so your hateful comments could have some sort of negative impact on them and that's not okay.
> 
> Just be open about the fact that people like me in the LGBTQ+ community (or allies) are wanting to give a representation of the different sexualities and orientations through their headcanons of **fictional** characters. And if you still have something mean to say, then just don't say it. Don't even read it at all. Just exit the tab/window and keep wallowing in that hate or whatever. You're accomplishing nothing by purposefully reading something and then bashing it with hate afterwards.
> 
> For the people who are reading this fic and are positive open-minded readers:
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and this fanfiction, you're all so great and lovely. I never ever want to disappoint you all so I'm going to slowly pick up this fic again and try to write as much as possible to give you all the best content ever! <3


	31. Things Just Got A Little More Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited crushes, possible relationship fallout, and hating yourself for being in a relationship with someone while you still hold a strong flame to your first love. All this and more on today's episode of "Fuck My Emotions"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask / metaphorical big sister  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro
> 
> Silver de Rege - metaphorical little brother

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:23 PM] mayple:** hi my name is may and i demand death

 

**[1:23 PM] 9001caratau:** hi may i’m gold, may i ask why you demand death

 

**[1:23 PM] mayple:** my geomorphology prof just

 

**[1:23 PM] mayple:** assigned us so many fucking things and they’re all due at the same week

 

**[1:23 PM] mayple:** imma bout to fucking upchuck myself into the ocean and die yall

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** no dying please we would be all very sad

 

**[1:25 PM] Mom:** also sucks that your prof put all those due dates within the same week

 

**[1:25 PM] yaass queen:** shall I yeet you into the sun

 

**[1:26 PM] mayple:** yes pls

 

**[1:26 PM] Mom:** no “yeet” pls

 

**[1:27 PM] 9001caratau:** guuci

 

**[1:27 PM] Mom:** nvm pls bring back yeet, gucci should die in fire

 

**[1:27 PM] behind the mask:** damn Hilda

 

**[1:27 PM] behind the mask:** what did the brand ever do to you

 

**[1:28 PM] Mom:** the brand did nothing, I just loathe it being used in meme culture

 

**[1:28 PM] 9001caratau:** that ain’t very gucci hilda

 

**[1:28 PM] Mom:** I’m going to be ooc and smack your face

 

**[1:28 PM] 9001caratau:** gucci out

 

**[2:12 PM] disappearing act:** okay so I went to the police and reported jace. So now they have like, a file on him or w/e idk

 

**[2:12 PM] Mom:** !!

 

**[2:12 PM] cinnamon roll:** caught up to msgs and CALEM!

 

**[2:13 PM] yaass queen:** I’M PROUD OF YOU FOR DOING THIS CALEM

 

**[2:13 PM] yaass queen:** I know how you are sometimes but i really am happy you reported jace to the police

 

**[2:14 PM] disappearing act:** yeah, now we’ll just see if he’s going to do anything

 

**[2:14 PM] mayple:** will the police arrest him if he does?

 

**[2:14 PM] behind the mask:** oh they fucking better

 

**[2:14 PM] disappearing act:** that’s the hope

 

**[2:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** okay okay okay so not to change topics so quickly but i have something urgent to tell you all

 

**[2:15 PM] behind the mask:** what’s up?

 

**[2:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** the ceiling lmao

 

**[2:15 PM] cinnamon roll:** jk but uh

 

**[2:18 PM] cinnamon roll:** so silver came out to me as bi and said that he needs a break from us bc he has feelings for someone else that’s not me but it seems like it’s unrequited and said he needs time and space to make sense of his feelings about this unrequited crush and about us all through text msg and idk what to do help

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:18 PM] metaphorical big sister:** SILVER WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK

 

**[2:18 PM] metaphorical big sister:** YOU DON’T SAY THAT KINDA SHIT TO YOUR PARTNER THROUGH /TEXT MESSAGE/

 

**[2:18 PM] metaphorical big sister:** i’m so disappointed in you

 

**[2:19 PM] metaphorical little brother:** ???

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** gold are you ok

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** i know you read lyra’s message

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** gold pls answer

 

**[2:21 PM] my dude:** i really hope you’re not schnoodling lance rn or that lance is reading over your shoulder bc that would be awks af

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:21 PM] Mom:** that is incredibly complicated

 

**[2:21 PM] mayple:** who tf says that kinda thing through text tho like wtf?

 

**[2:21 PM] behind the mask:** apparently silver does.

 

**[2:22 PM] yaass queen:** that’s really insensitive but i guess maybe it was hard for him to say it irl?

 

**[2:22 PM] behind the mask:** I mean i guess?????

 

**[2:22 PM] yaass queen:** still tho

 

**[2:23 PM] yaass queen:** that’s kinda sad

 

**[2:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** pls what do i do

 

**[2:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** i really really love him and like we’ve been together for a while but then he says he has feelings for someone else and

 

**[2:23 PM] cinnamon roll:** hnnngggggggggggggg

 

**[2:24 PM] disappearing act:** do you need one of us to come over? I’m currentl free and can rush over to your place

 

**[2:24 PM] cinnamon roll:** no no that’s okay it’s jtusd idk

 

**[2:24 PM] mayple:** how long ago did he send that?

 

**[2:25 PM] cinnamon roll:** like a day ago

 

**[2:25 PM] Mom:** ooof :(

 

**[2:25 PM] behind the mask:** that really sucks i’m so sorry

 

**[2:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** no it’s okay

 

**[2:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** i’m gonna sleep this off or something. take a nap or watev

 

**[2:26 PM] yaass queen:** okay, pls take care of yourself :’(

 

**[2:26 PM] cinnamon roll:** will do

 

**[2:27 PM] cinnamon roll:** thanks everyone

  
  
  


**> >** **_metaphorical siblings_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:30 PM] metaphorical big sister:** silver listen i know it must have been hard to come clean to lyra but doing it through text was a bad and insensitive move

 

**[2:30 PM] metaphorical little brother:** i took it that lyra told you guys.

 

**[2:30 PM] metaphorical big sister:** yeah, she did, and she’s fucking distraught right now

 

**[2:30 PM] metaphorical little brother:** at least I didn’t mention who I have feelings for though.

 

**[2:31 PM] metaphorical big sister:** i mean

 

**[2:31 PM] metaphorical big sister:** i /guess/

 

**[2:31 PM] metaphorical big sister:** but she’ll find out soon eventually and it’ll break her even more that it’s one of her BEST. FRIEND.

 

**[2:32 PM] metaphorical little brother:** well what do you want me to do?

 

**[2:32 PM] metaphorical big sister:** talk to her!!!!!

 

**[2:32 PM] metaphorical big sister:** /IN PERSON/

 

**[2:33 PM] metaphorical little brother:** I asked for time and space to deal with my feelings though.

 

**[2:33 PM] metaphorical big sister:** …

 

**[2:33 PM] metaphorical big sister:** okay, if that’s the case then

 

**[2:33 PM] metaphorical big sister:** once you’re done sorting out your feelings and thoughts, then I urge you to talk to Lyra /in person/ and not through text

 

**[2:34 PM] metaphorical big sister:** I know that for you, talking about serious and vulnerable things like this is hard. But having a conversation with your /girlfriend/ in person is important and so much better to do.

 

**[2:24 PM] metaphorical little brother:** I’ll take your word on it.

 

**[2:24 PM] metaphorical big sister:** just don’t hurt her. and don’t hurt yourself. It’s not fun talking about relationships ending. Just be 100% honest with her okay?

 

**[2:25 PM] metaphorical little brother:** Yeah, don’t worry.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[2:26 PM] behind the mask:** this is so tough

 

**[2:26 PM] Mom:** :(

 

**[2:26 PM] Mom:** it really is tough to be vulnerable, especially when it comes to faltering feelings

 

**[2:27 PM] disappearing act:** I msg Gold back when Lyra was telling us about the problem and he still hasn’t responded back

 

**[2:27 PM] disappearing act:** and I /know/ he saw her msg and my msg too

 

**[2:27 PM] disappearing act:** frickin left me on read smh

 

**[2:28 PM] yaass queen:** maybe he’s processing?

 

**[2:28 PM] mayple:** I hope so, because that’s a lot to take in, especially everything happening w him and Lance rn

 

**[2:29 PM] disappearing act:** i still cant get over the fact that he called Lance “the one” tbh

 

**[2:29 PM] behind the mask:** same

 

**[2:29 PM] Mom:** if Gold starts talking about marriage, that is where I’m putting my foot down

 

**[2:30 PM] mayple:** that is WAY TOO SOON for /EITHER/ of us!

 

**[2:30 PM] disappearing act:** agreed. we’re all like, in our early 20s like

 

**[2:30 PM] disappearing act:** nah

 

**[2:31 PM] behind the mask:** i’m sure if something like that happens, we’ll all be there to bring Gold back down and actually have him face his feelings

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** gold are you ok

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** i know you read lyra’s message

 

**[2:20 PM] my dude:** gold pls answer

 

**[2:21 PM] my dude:** i really hope you’re not schnoodling lance rn or that lance is reading over your shoulder bc that would be awks af

 

**[5:30 PM] my bro:** I really don’t want to talk about it.

 

**[5:30 PM] my dude:** fuckING FINALLY YOU ANSER 

 

**[5:30 PM] my dude:** can’t believe you fuckin’ left mE ON READ

 

**[5:30 PM] my dude:** no but srsly gold we need to discuss about this

 

**[5:30 PM] my dude:** do you know who this “crush” Silver mentioned. bc my gut is telling me it’s you.

 

**[5:32 PM] my bro:** I told you i don’t want to talk about this, so drop it

 

**[5:32 PM] my dude:** no, i’m not going to drop it bc it concerns you

 

**[5:32 PM] my bro:** jfc calem!

 

**[5:32 PM] my bro:** just drop it!

 

**[5:32 PM] my bro:** I don’t want to talk about this at all so fuck off!

 

**[5:33 PM] my dude:** this is serious, gold!

 

**[5:35 PM] my dude:** gold?

 

**[5:48 PM] my dude:** motherfucker left me on read again

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

**[5:49 PM] disappearing act:** motherfucker left me on read again

 

**[5:49 PM] yaass queen:** yes we can see that in the screenshot

 

**[5:49 PM] Mom:** this is concerning

 

**[5:50 PM] mayple:** i mean generally good not to push or force someone to talk about it if they don’t want to

 

**[5:50 PM] disappearing act:** i am merely concerned

 

**[5:50 PM] behind the mask:** i agree with may

 

**[5:51 PM] behind the mask:** the issue is clearly getting to Gold rn

 

**[5:51 PM] behind the mask:** he’s going to need time to process the information properly on his own time and in his own way

 

**[5:52 PM] disappearing act:** damn leaf

 

**[5:52 PM] disappearing act:** you and your interpersonal skills

 

**[5:52 PM] behind the mask:** /shrug/

 

**[5:52 PM] behind the mask:** it’s more like I know each of my friend’s quirks and attitudes during different situations

 

**[5:52 PM] mayple:** are you secretly a psychic

 

**[5:53 PM] behind the mask:** dunno

 

**[5:53 PM] behind the mask:** never checked

 

**[5:53 PM] disappearing act:** you do have a point…

 

**[5:53 PM] disappearing act:** fuck i have to apologize don’t i?

 

**[5:54 PM] Mom:** Yes, yes you do

 

**[5:54 PM] disappearing act:** alright alright.

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[6:05 PM] my dude:** hey, I’m really sorry about pushing you to talk about the situation with Silver. It was wrong of me to do that even after you stated that you didn’t want to discuss it. m’just worried, which came across as pushy and forceful. I really hope you’re able to forgive me, if not that’s understandable.

 

**[12:03 AM] my bro:** i accept your apology, and i’m sorry for snapping at you (and leaving you on read). You were correct about your hunch on who Silver’s crush is… It’s just… I’m in a good place now, you know? With Lance and stuff. So I from reading what Lyra sent into the group chat really threw me for the loop because

 

**[12:03 PM] my bro:** i never intended to be the reason why my best friend is hurting right now.

 

**[12:04 PM] my bro:** did you know that Silver had his bi-awakening because of me? lmao

 

**[12:05 PM] my bro:** anyways. I don’t know what i’m going to do about this whole thing. i’m really scared

 

**[12:07 PM] my dude:** fuck

 

**[12:07 PM] my dude:** hey hey don’t be

 

**[12:07 PM] my dude:** you have the disaster children group to support you and help you out. and don’t forget about me! I’m your dude!

 

**[12:08 PM] my bro:** i’m just worried about lyra. she’s going to hate me. she hated me when she found out I had an unrequited crush on silver, so she’s definitely going to fucking murder me if she finds out that her boyfriend has a thing for me

 

**[12:08 PM] my dude:** well then here’s the question to ask:

 

**[12:08 PM] my dude:** do you still have feelings for Silver?

 

**[12:08 PM] my dude:** be honest here, okay?

 

**[12:10 PM] my bro:** yeah. I do.

 

**[12:10 PM] my dude:** fuck

 

**[12:10 PM] my dude:** :(

 

**[12:10 PM] my bro:** it’s shitty right? To still harbour feelings on your crush--your first love even, while being in a relationship right now. I’m a horrible person.

 

**[12:11 PM] my dude:** hey now, you’re not horrible

 

**[12:11 PM] my dude:** feelings and emotions are complicated things. It’s understandable that you’d be feeling like that. It’s no easy position to be in.

 

**[12:11 PM] my dude:** but we’ll get through this together. Promise.

 

**[12:12 PM] my bro:** my dude :’) <3

 

**[12:12 PM] my dude:** my bro <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that it's come to this. I really, truly do.
> 
> But I think I'm going to have to see where the story goes with the whole weird love-square? is it even considered a love-square? Either way, two ships are going to sink. And I dread for that day to come when I have to do that.
> 
> Where do YOU think the story will go with the whole Lance/Gold + Gold/Silver + Silver/Lyra drama?


	32. Cheater Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Gold-centred Angst ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterisks indicate that it's the next day
> 
> \---
> 
> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen / coolest cousin  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude / cooler cousin  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Golden Boy / my bro
> 
> Lance Kowalczyk - Dragon

**> >** **_Silver - Gold_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[4:00 PM] Silver:** Hey

 

**[4:02 PM] Gold:** hey

 

**[4:02 PM] Silver:** it’s been a while since we’ve talked

 

**[4:02 PM] Gold:** yeah, it has. Almost two months I think?

 

**[4:04 PM] Silver:** it was at the party you and your friends hosted

 

**[4:04 PM] Gold:** right right right

 

**[4:04 PM] Gold:** definitely almost two months ago then

 

**[4:05 PM] Silver:** I'll cut to the chase

 

**[4:05 PM] Silver:** you're Lyra’s best friend and I would never want to do anything to hurt her

 

**[4:06 PM] Gold:** but you told her through text that you like someone else and wanted space

 

**[4:06 PM] Silver:** seems no one is ever going to let me live that one down

 

**[4:06 PM] Gold:** nope

 

**[4:06 PM] Silver:** that's fair

 

**[4:08 PM] Silver:** I know you're already in a relationship with the English TA, but I just wanted to say that you mean something to me, or at least that's what it feels like.

 

**[4:08 PM] Gold:** you're still not sure about your feelings? Even after a week of asking for space?

 

**[4:08 PM] Silver:** it's hard for me to process my feelings.

 

**[4:08 PM] Gold:** alright then. go on

 

**[4:10 PM] Silver:** When we hung out that one time, it felt like I had known you for much longer. Like we had something together in our past life or something, but I didn’t know how to explain that feeling until now, and I know you felt the same too.

 

**[4:15 PM] Gold:** I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m with lance.

 

**[4:15 PM] Silver:** I know you “had” a crush on me.

 

**[4:16 PM] Gold:** Sorry, but I’m done talking.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Dirty Little Secret_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[4:17 PM] Golden Boy:** Hey, Lance, you busy?

 

**[4:18 PM] Dragon:** No, not at all

 

**[4:18 PM] Dragon:** what’s wrong?

 

**[4:19 PM] Golden Boy:** I just, wanted to talk to you. In person, if that’s okay?

 

**[4:19 PM] Dragon:** Yeah of course. Are you at home?

 

**[4:19 PM] Golden Boy:** yeah

 

**[4:20 PM] Dragon:** okay, I’ll come over and we can talk.

 

**[4:20 PM] Golden Boy:** thanks.

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:29 PM] my bro:** calem, are you up?

 

**[11:29 PM] my dude:** yup i’m here

 

**[11:29 PM] my bro:** lance came over today and we talked

 

**[11:30 PM] my dude:** okay…?

 

**[11:30 PM] my bro:** also this:

 

**my bro attached an image**

****

**my bro attached an image**

****

 

**[11:32 PM] my bro:** I… Also told Lance about this entire situation.

 

**[11:32 PM] my dude:** oh shit.

 

**[11:32 PM] my dude:** how did uh

 

**[11:32 PM] my dude:** how did he take it?

 

**[11:33 PM] my bro:** he was quiet for a while when I told him.

 

**[11:33 PM] my dude:** was it a good quiet or a bad quiet?

 

**[11:33 PM] my bro:** he asked me if I still have feelings for Silver

 

**[11:34 PM] my dude:** oh no

 

**[11:34 PM] my bro:** I had to be honest

 

**[11:34 PM] my dude:** if he hurt you. I’m going to fucking murder him. I don’t care if he’s a TA

 

**[11:35 PM] my bro:** no no, he didn’t hurt me

 

**[11:35 PM] my bro:** he said he needed time to think

 

**[11:35 PM] my bro:** I really hurt him calem.

 

**[11:35 PM] my bro:** i don’t know hwakt dtod od

 

**[11:36 PM] my dude:** do you want me to come over?

 

**[11:36 PM] my bro:** yes lpaeese

 

**[11:36 PM] my dude:** got it, i’ll be over

 

**[11:36 PM] my bro:** thank

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[10:18 AM] yaass queen:** guess who got their hair cut

 

**yaass queen attached an image**

****

 

**[10:18 AM] yaass queen:** this bitch!

 

**[10:19 AM] Mom:** !!!

 

**[10:19 AM] Mom:** you look so good!

 

**[10:19 AM] behind the mask:** MY GIRLFRIEND IS SO GORGEOUS

 

**[10:20 AM] behind the mask:** that short hair is A+

 

**[10:20 AM] mayple:** SHIT YOU LOOK GOOD IN ANY HAIRSTYLE GIRL WTF

 

**[10:21 AM] yaass queen:** lmaooo

 

**[10:21 AM] yaass queen:** thanks gals <3

 

**[10:21 AM] Mom:** you’re really brave to be chopping off all your hair when it’s still chilly outside

 

**[10:22 AM] yaass queen:** I figured it was time to have a change

 

**[10:22 AM] yaass queen:** plus, I haven’t had short hair since I was a kid

 

**[10:22 AM] yaass queen:** my hair feels so bouncy i love it

 

**[10:23 AM] behind the mask:** and i love you <3

 

**[10:23 AM] yaass queen:** <3 <3 <3

 

**[10:23 AM] yaass queen:** my king <3

 

**[10:23 AM] behind the mask:** my queen <3

 

**[10:24 AM] mayple:** ha ha ha ha ha yeah

 

**[10:24 AM] mayple:** no lovey gushy stuff in gc!

 

**[10:24 AM] mayple:** >:C

 

**[10:25 AM] behind the mask:** :(

 

**[10:25 AM] yaass queen:** :(

 

**[10:25 AM] mayple:** >:C

 

**[12:00 PM] Mom:** has anyone heard from Gold, Calem, or Lyra lately?

 

**[12:00 PM] yaass queen:** I know Calem went out last night about going to Gold’s place

 

**[12:00 PM] yaass queen:** to do what I have no idea

 

**[12:07 PM] mayple:** I haven’t heard anything from lyra

 

**[12:07 PM] behind the mask:** I’m worried

 

**[12:07 PM] behind the mask:** this whole situation about silver is affecting her a lot more than we had originally thought

 

**[12:07 PM] yaass queen:** mm, yeah

 

**[12:08 PM] Mom:** we’ll just have to continue giving her more space

 

**[12:08 PM] Mom:** but I’ll call her and just do a quick check in to see if she’s doing okay

 

**[12:08 PM] behind the mask:** sounds good

  
  
  


**> >** **_cooler cousin - coolest cousin_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[4:15 PM] cooler cousin:** I just left Gold’s place and am coming home

 

**[4:15 PM] coolest cousin:** how is he?

 

**[4:15 PM] cooler cousin:** well…

 

**[4:16 PM] cooler cousin:** silver just confessed to gold the other night

 

**[4:16 PM] cooler cousin:** and then he had a talk with lance after that where Gold told lance /everything/

 

**[4:16 PM] cooler cousin:** to the point where lance asked if Gold /still has feelings for silver/, which Gold /does/

 

**[4:17 PM] cooler cousin:** so NOW gold and lance are taking a bit of a break and gold had a bit of a breakdown last night

 

**[4:17 PM] cooler cousin:** he thinks it’s all his fault

 

**[4:17 PM] cooler cousin:** also apparently Silver believes in past lives bc he friggin’ went ham on telling Gold that he felt like they knew each other before in their past life or something idfk

 

**[4:19 PM] coolest cousin:** oh fuck

 

**[4:19 PM] cooler cousin:** exactly

 

**[4:19 PM] coolest cousin:** that’s tough

 

**[4:20 PM] cooler cousin:** i don’t know how this is going to end but I really hope it doesn’t end with people getting hurt

 

**[4:20 PM] coolest cousin:** i feel like it’s too late for that now

 

**[4:20 PM] cooler cousin:** sighhhh

 

**[4:21 PM] cooler cousin:** i know :/

  
  
  


**> >** **_Silver - Gold_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[4:28 PM] Gold:** you said that after we hung out, that’s when you started to have feelings for me.

 

**[4:28 PM] Silver:** I didn’t know at the time, but yeah.

 

**[4:28 PM] Gold:** so you were basically emotionally cheating on Lyra while you were developing feelings for me.

 

**[4:29 PM] Silver:** I’m sorry what?

 

**[4:29 PM] Gold:** I’m sorry but I have my integrity and morals. I can’t just drop my /boyfriend/ for someone who was emotionally cheating on their partner.

 

**[4:29 PM] Silver:** that indicates that you still have feelings for me

 

**[4:30 PM] Silver:** so it’s not even just me. You’ve been emotionally cheating on Lance since you two got together.

 

**[4:30 PM] Gold:** what?

 

**[4:30 PM] Gold:** no!

 

**[4:30 PM] Gold:** I /love/ Lance and my feelings for him are not wavering.

 

**[4:31 PM] Silver:** Don’t pull that mightier-than-thou bullshit on me, I’m not going to fall for that

 

**[4:31 PM] Silver:** You still have feelings for me. Don’t you dare call me out for something that you’ve also been doing.

 

**[4:32 PM] Gold:** If that’s how it is

 

**[4:32 PM] Gold:** yeah, yeah fine. I’ve been emotionally cheating on Lance since I got together with him, /especially/ after /you/ had messaged /me/ asking to hang out one-on-one! I was ready to let go of you and my fucking feelings for you!

 

**[4:33 PM] Silver:** Are you blaming me for all of this?

 

**[4:33 PM] Gold:** I… I don’t know okay!

 

**[4:33 PM] Silver:** I see.

 

**[4:34 PM] Silver:** I guess our conversation’s over.

 

 **[4:34 PM] Gold:** i guess it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional cheating is still a form of cheating y'all.


	33. What Will Happen To Johto Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light-hearted fun that turns into Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll / Firecracker  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / Billiards Boi

**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:02 PM] yaass queen:** okay so I was editing some of the pictures for extra practice and I came across the pictures Calem, Gold, Leaf, and Hilda were in when I asked them to be my models last year!

 

**yaass queen attached in image**

****

**yaass queen attached in image**

****

**yaass queen attached in image**

****

**yaass queen attached in image**

****

 

**[1:06 PM] yaass queen:** so I’ve been editing some of the pics that I didn’t use in my portfolio as extra practice!

 

**[1:10 PM] behind the mask:** shit these look so good!

 

**[1:11 PM] Mom:** I look really good in that light

 

**[1:12 PM] Mom:** and damn, look at Gold!

 

**[1:12 PM] 9001caratau:** I look hot af shit girl

 

**[1:12 PM] 9001caratau:** I’d totally date me

 

**[1:13 PM] disappearing act:** honestly yeah, same

 

**[1:13 PM] disappearing act:** if you weren’t my bro i’d totally date you too

 

**[1:13 PM] 9001caratau:** my dude <3

 

**[1:13 PM] disappearing act:** my bro <3

 

**[1:14 PM] mayple:** ANY.WAYS.

 

**[1:14 PM] mayple:** those pics are sooo good serena!!

 

**[1:14 PM] yaass queen:** thanks <3

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[1:15 PM] yaass queen:** did you manage to talk to Lyra, Hilda?

 

**[1:15 PM] Mom:** yeah, Lyra’s still upset

 

**[1:15 PM] Mom:** she’s taking some needed her-time to figure some things out

 

**[1:16 PM] behind the mask:** that’s fair

 

**[1:16 PM] mayple:** I hope she’s okay

 

**[1:16 PM] Mom:** how’s Gold?

 

**[1:18 PM] disappearing act:** he’s still pretty rough.

 

**[1:18 PM] disappearing act:** we’re only two months into our spring semester and suddenly we have an onslaught of drama

 

**[1:18 PM] behind the mask:** I know right?

 

**[1:18 PM] yaass queen:** this is quite a predicament

 

**[1:19 PM] Mom:** is there anything that we can do?

 

**[1:19 PM] mayple:** I feel like we need to group together

 

**[1:19 PM] mayple:** and I mean everyone, gold and lyra included, and just sit down and talk

 

**[1:19 PM] mayple:** it’s better than having to tip-toe around the situation

 

**[1:20 PM] behind the mask:** but will the two of them even want to talk to us though? Let alone to each other?

 

**[1:20 PM] behind the mask:** because I’m positive lyra still has no clue that gold is indirectly responsible

 

**[1:20 PM] behind the mask:** well not indirectly

 

**[1:20 PM] behind the mask:** unintentionally responsible

 

**[1:21 PM] disappearing act:** he and lance are taking a break, or at least I think lance is taking time away from their relationship to think

 

**[1:21 PM] disappearing act:** this is so sad

 

**[1:21 PM] yaass queen:** this did get me thinking tho

 

**[1:21 PM] behind the mask:** what is it babe?

 

**[1:22 PM] yaass queen:** both silver and gold would technically have been cheating on their s/o

 

**[1:22 PM] mayple:** but they weren’t physical w each other tho? Or having an affair?

 

**[1:22 PM] yaass queen:** no no no

 

**[1:23 PM] yaass queen:** they’ve been emotionally cheating with each other

 

**[1:23 PM] behind the mask:** oh fuck 

 

**[1:23 PM] behind the mask:** you right

 

**[1:24 PM] Mom:** and when gold started seeing lance, that means he’s been emotionally cheating on lance since the beginning

 

**[1:24 PM] mayple:** and not just using him as a rebound

 

**[1:24 PM] disappearing act:** well double fuck

 

**[1:24 PM] mayple:** ughhhhhh what’re we gonna do

 

**[1:24 PM] mayple:** :(((((

  
  
  


**> >** **_Johto Buds_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[5:15 PM] Billiards Boi:** I need to tell you something, are you free?

 

**[5:28 PM] Firecracker:** yeah i’m free

 

**[5:28 PM] Firecracker:** what’s on your mind?

 

**[5:28 PM] Billiards Boi:** I need to be completely honest to you or else it’s going to literally kill me inside. I just hope you don’t think differently about me or renounce our friendship.

 

**[5:28 PM] Firecracker:** uh oh this sounds serious

 

**[5:33 PM] Billiards Boi:** The person your boyfriend has feelings for is me. I’m responsible for his bi-awakening but not for where your relationship with him stands. You of all people know I’m not the person that comes in between a relationship. I know I told you this back then when you found out he was my crush.

 

**[5:37 PM] Billiards Boi:** I had a conversation with Silver the other day and I realized that I do still have feelings for him despite trying my best not to. I have zero intention of going after him. I don’t want to put our friendship in jeopardy like that.

 

**[5:37 PM] Billiards Boi:** I really hope this doesn’t change anything. But if you honest to Arceus want to distance yourself from me, I 100% understand and will respect your decision.

 

**[5:46 PM] Firecracker:** Let me take time to process this. And space.

 

**[5:46 PM] Billiards Boi:** Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but can we talk about Gold's photo for a moment? Like I know I drew it but damn. He's hot. I don't know if I want to be him or be with him, and I'm gay.


	34. This Shit Needs To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be adults and actually talk about things to resolve them instead of avoiding it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena Beauchene - yaass queen  
> Leaf Blue - behind the mask  
> Hilda Jorgensen - Mom  
> May Maple - mayple  
> Calem Beauchene - disappearing act / my dude  
> Lyra Cardinal - cinnamon roll  
> Ethan Gold - 9001caratau / my bro

**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**[11:12 AM] yaass queen:** it has been two weeks

 

**[11:12 AM] Mom:** I have never seen Lyra that upset before

 

**[11:12 AM] disappearing act:** meeting up is going to be awkward

 

**[11:13 AM] mayple:** but okay did you /see/ her face when she saw Gold, and then Silver?

 

**[11:13 AM] behind the mask:** and that was just yesterday

 

**[11:13 AM] behind the mask:** I don’t know if it’s worse than two weeks ago, or better

 

**[11:13 AM] Mom:** she’s really upset

 

**[11:14 AM] disappearing act:** I can’t believe Gold /told/ Lyra up front

 

**[11:14 AM] disappearing act:** and that too, was two weeks ago

 

**[11:14 AM] mayple:** this is such a mess

 

**[11:14 AM] mayple:** the regular gc is so awkward now

 

**[11:14 AM] mayple:** :(((((((

 

**[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** you think that’s awkward

 

**[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** I fricking saw Gold WITH Lance this morning!

 

**[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** Lance is highkey that protective but also creepily toxic possessive boyfriend y’all

 

**[11:15 AM] disappearing act:** I’m getting bad vibes from Lance now

 

**[11:15 AM] Mom:** I’ve had bad vibes from him the moment it happened last semester

 

**[11:17 AM] yaass queen:** wait wait wait

 

**[11:17 AM] yaass queen:** thEY’RE /BACK TOGETHER/!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

**[11:17 AM] disappearing act:** YUP

 

**[11:17 AM] behind the mask:** oh my arceus

 

**[11:18 AM] mayple:** wtf?

 

**[11:18 AM] mayple:** wait so

 

**[11:18 AM] mayple:** lance is ok with the fact that Gold STILL has feelings for silver??????

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** doesn’t seem like it

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** but it doesn’t seem like lance is going to just

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** let gold go

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** not to mention i don’t think gold even wants to break up w lance or have anything to do w silver now

 

**[11:19 AM] disappearing act:** like he still has feelings for silver, but ever since he called silver out on the emotional cheating (which silver then called HIM out on as well)

 

**[11:20 AM] disappearing act:** gold just doesn’t wanna be w him or have anything to do w him

 

**[11:20 AM] Mom:** That’s troubling…

 

**[11:20 AM] Mom:** and lyra seems to not want anything to do with either of them

 

**[11:21 AM] behind the mask:** yeah, I feel like lyra and silver are legit broken up now

 

**[11:21 AM] disappearing act:** sometimes I wonder what would happen if gold never jumped on the lance train

 

**[11:21 AM] disappearing act:** what would have changed

 

**[11:22 AM] mayple:** maybe gold suffering in silence at his unrequited crush

 

**[11:22 AM] Mom:** I know for certain Lyra would still have Gold and Silver hang out together, so that might still happen

 

**[11:22 AM] behind the mask:** AU where Lance never happened

 

**[11:23 AM] yaass queen:** AU where Lance never happened

 

**[11:23 AM] disappearing act:** AU where Lance never happened

 

**[11:23 AM] mayple:** AU where Lance never happened

 

**[11:23 AM] Mom:** okay kids

 

**[11:23 AM] mayple:** okay wait but then Gold would just end up finding someone else to shabang-a-lang

 

**[11;24 AM] disappearing act:** shA BANG A LANG

 

**[11:24 AM] disappearing act:** I’M DYING

 

**[11:24 AM] yaass queen:** is that your way of saying fucking

 

**[11:25 AM] mayple:** maybe

 

**[11:25 AM] Mom:** incredible

 

**[11:26 AM] mayple:** but like i was saying

 

**[11:26 AM] mayple:** if gold hadn’t gone to lance, he would have gone to someone else and the cycle would just repeat, just with someone different

 

**[11:26 AM] yaass queen:** that’s true

 

**[11:27 AM] yaass queen:** i think that’s one of gold’s flaws

 

**[11:28 AM] yaass queen:** he seeks validation and worth from people who are no good for/to him and when a better opportunity comes along, he’s stubborn af about it and tries to stick with the bad

 

**[11:28 AM] disappearing act:** it’s true..

 

**[11:28 AM] Mom:** well that’s concerning

 

**[11:28 AM] Mom:** isn’t that self-destructive behaviour?

 

**[11:29 AM] behind the mask:** is it?

 

**[11:29 AM] Mom:** I’m pretty sure it is?

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** either way

 

**[11:29 AM] disappearing act:** this boy needs to have a sit down.

  
  
  


**> >** **_my dude - my bro_ ** **< <**

**PM**

 

**[11:30 AM] my dude:** you, us, group, and lyra, need to have a sit down and talk things out

 

**[11:30 AM] my bro:** i’m fine

 

**[11:30 AM] my bro:** and lyra doesn’t want to talk or see me so it’s fine

 

**[11:31 AM] my dude:** no, it’s not fine

 

**[11:31 AM] my dude:** we’re worried about you, bro

 

**[11:31 AM] my bro:** i’m fine.

 

**[11:31 AM] my dude:** how’s lance

 

**[11:32 AM] my bro:** I don’t need a lecture.

 

**[11:32 AM] my dude:** you’re back with him, and he suddenly gets all

 

**[11:33 AM] my dude:** creepy possessive boyfriend on you

 

**[11:33 AM] my bro:** he jsut wants to spend more time together

 

**[11:33 AM] my dude:** sure. like i’d believe that

 

**[11:34 AM] my bro:** look calem

 

**[11:34 AM] my bro:** I honestly don’t need to be looked after

 

**[11:34 AM] my bro:** i know how to take care of myself.

 

**[11:35 AM] my bro:** This is Lance speaking. I really do hope you’d respect Ethan’s wishes and mind your own business. Whatever Ethan has “gotten himself into” is not something you or your friends should be meddling in. If Ethan says that he’s fine, then he’s fine.

 

**[11:35 AM] my dude:** did you seriously just

 

**[11:35 AM] my dude:** gold

 

**[11:35 AM] my dude:** you deserve so much better than the shit that’s happening right now, and the shit you’re actively subjecting yourself to.

  
  
  


**> >** **_Gold and Lyra Drama???_ ** **< <**

 

**disappearing act attached an image**

****

 

**[11:36 AM] disappearing act:** DO YOU SEE WHAT LANCE JUST WROTE

 

**[11:37 AM] mayple:** I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him

 

**[11:37 AM] behind the mask:** Oh my Arceus

 

**[11:37 AM] yaass queen:** wth??????

 

**[11:38 AM] Mom:** This is very concerning

 

**[11:38 AM] mayple:** someone’s bout to get their face bean in

 

**[11:38 AM] mayple:** beat*

 

**[11:38 AM] mayple:** but bean works just as well too

 

**[11:38 AM] Mom:** no violence

 

**[11:38 AM] yaass queen:** this is so gross wtf

 

**[11:38 AM] yaass queen:** Lance is basically like

 

**[11:39 AM] yaass queen:** trying to take control of the situation

 

**[11:39 AM] Mom:** I’m not condoning such behaviour, but maybe he’s concerned but is doing it in a way that’s not healthy?

 

**[11:39 AM] disappearing act:** dude has been overly protective and obsessive with Gold for the past who-knows-how-the-fuck-long that it’s /damning/

 

**[11:39 AM] disappearing act:** who knows what lance is telling gold rn

 

**[11:39 AM] behind the mask:** yeah okay not to mention that Lance was /reading Gold’s texts/

 

**[11:39 AM] behind the mask:** now, I’m not sure if Gold deliberately had Lance read it and text that reply, or if Lance read it over his shoulder and took Gold’s phone to write that reply

 

**[11:40 AM] behind the mask:** but it’s safe to say that Lance really needs to go

 

**[11:40 AM] yaass queen:** and to stay away from Gold

 

**[2:02 PM] behind the mask:** yo

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[2:03 PM] Mom:** Oh my

 

**[2:03 PM] behind the mask:** oh fuck there’s more

 

**behind the mask attached an image**

****

 

**[2:05 PM] mayple:** oh my arceus lance and silver are about to throw hands

 

**[2:05 PM] behind the mask:** this is going to end up bad I’m going in there to stop it

 

**[2:05 PM] yaass queen:** oma stAY SAFE BABE

 

**[2:05 PM] behind the mask:** will do

 

**[2:41 PM] behind the mask:** holy fuck okay

 

**[2:41 PM] behind the mask:** I managed to get some time in to update you all about what just went down

 

**[2:41 PM] yaass queen:** oma are you okay???

 

**[2:42 PM] behind the mask:** yup, I’m good. Gold, Lance, and Silver tho? Not so much.

 

**[2:42 PM] Mom:** Lance and Silver didn’t actually get violent with each other, right?

 

**[2:42 PM] behind the mask:** No, I stopped that shit before they got a chance to

 

**[2:43 PM] behind the mask:** basically Silver wanted to confront Gold. Gold didn’t want to talk to him. Lance sees this and confronts Silver. Silver being the little shit that he is, was goading Lance and taunting him. I’m thankful Lance did keep his cool before he did something serious.

 

**[2:43 PM] behind the mask:** but this shit needs to stop. Or someone will seriously get hurt.

 

**[2:43 PM] disappearing act:** fuccckk

 

**[2:43 PM] disappearing act:** and agreed

 

**[2:44 PM] Mom:** how was Gold during this whole thing?

 

**[2:44 PM] behind the mask:** Gold was a bit shaken up when Lance and Silver were going at it

 

**[2:44 PM] behind the mask:** but he’s calmed down and is safely back at his apartment

 

**[2:44 PM] behind the mask:** I forbade both Lance and Silver trying to contact him and made /sure/ they got the message.

 

**[2:44 PM] yaass queen:** ooooooooof

 

**[2:44 PM] yaass queen:** this just made me love you even more leaf

 

**[2:44 PM] behind the mask:** i’m the best, i know <3

 

**[2:45 PM] mayple:** no pda in the chat

 

**[2:45 PM] mayple:** but should we bring it up in our main gc?

 

**[2:45 PM] behind the mask:** already on it

  
  
  


**> >** **_Disaster Children_ ** **< <**

 

**[2:45 PM] behind the mask:** Earlier there was a confrontation between Lance and Silver that I had to stop because it regarded Gold (Gold was also there at the confrontation).

 

**[2:45 PM] behind the mask:** This entire fucked up situation is going to get out of hand, I mean it already has because I had to step in to make sure Lance and Silver don’t physically assault each other and get in trouble

 

**[2:46 PM] behind the mask:** but this shit has gone on too long and needs to stop or someone will seriously get hurt.

 

**[2:46 PM] behind the mask:** I’m talking to you @9001caratau @cinnamon roll and your s/o

 

**[2:46 PM] behind the mask:** Deal with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAMA
> 
> who knows what will happen next because I sure as hell don't lololololol

**Author's Note:**

> you can keep up with me and the updates/art wips/etc. on my recently created blog for this series!
> 
> [Disaster Friends Blog](https://pkmn--disasterfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
